Rammen
by Neferetc
Summary: [POST-GUERRA]Quince años después de la cuarta guerra ninja, Sakura deberá regresar a la aldea a enfrentarse a los demonios del pasado.
1. De Rammen, Las celebraciones y Las n

**Título: RAMMEN.**

**Sinopsis: Quince años después de la cuarta guerra ninja, Sakura deberá regresar a la aldea a enfrentarse a los demonios del pasado.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Disfruten con la lectura. **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de nuestro "Kishi".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Quizá la mayor facultad que posee nuestra mente sea la capacidad de sobrellevar el dolor. El pensamiento clásico nos enseña las cuatro puertas de la mente, por las que cada uno pasa según sus necesidades.

La primera es la puerta del sueño. El sueño nos ofrece un refugio del mundo y de todo su dolor. El sueño marca el paso del tiempo y nos proporciona distancia de las cosas que nos han hecho daño. Cuando una persona resulta herida, suele perder el conocimiento. Y cuando alguien recibe una noticia traumática, suele desvanecerse o desmayarse. Así es como la mente se protege del dolor: pasando por la primera puerta.

La segunda es la puerta del olvido. Algunas heridas son demasiado profundas para curarse, o para curarse deprisa. Además, muchos recuerdos son dolorosos, y no hay curación posible. El dicho de que el tiempo todo lo cura es falso. El tiempo cura la mayoría de las heridas. El resto están escondidas detrás de esa puerta.

La tercera es la puerta de la locura. A veces, la mente recibe un golpe tan brutal que se esconde en la demencia. Puede parecer que eso no sea beneficioso, pero lo es. A veces, la realidad es solo dolor, y para huir de ese dolor, la mente tiene que abandonar la realidad.

La última puerta es la de la muerte. El último recurso. Después de morir, nada puede hacernos daño, o eso nos han enseñado."

El nombre del viento, Capítulo 18. P. Rofhfuss.

.

.

.

RAMMEN

.

.

.

**_De las tradiciones,_**

**_Rammen y_**

**_Las nuevas complicaciones._**

..

..

Cada año, durante el equinoccio, todas las aldeas ocultas se reunían en el País del Rayo; en donde se había ganado la Cuarta Guerra Mundial para festejar el inicio de la paz.

Había trascurrido quince años desde que la Alianza Shinobi derrotó a Kaguya. Desde aquel entonces, cada diez de octubre, se conmemoraba a los valientes shinobi, al Sabio de los Seis Caminos, al clan Senju y al clan Uchiha. Con el tiempo, la celebración se convirtió en una feria: los cuentacuentos se congregaban para relatar las historias de la Gran Guerra, creando una espera curiosa y tensa entre los más pequeños; y generando recelos y ovaciones entre el público expectante. Los comerciantes aprovechaban para llenar sus bolsillos, vendiendo la mercancía para aguantar el duro invierno. Mantenían sus puestos durante veinticuatro horas, para que así cualquiera pudiese comprar lo que necesitase. También se celebraban los exámenes para ascender de rango ninja, y ya no se trataba de un asunto interno de cada aldea oculta. Ahora la seguridad primaba en los exámenes. Y, los mejores ninjas de cada aldea luchaban en un torneo por ganar el título de "Siete".

La ciudad de Rammen, llamada así por petición de unos de los héroes de la batalla, se situaba en el escenario donde se había desarrollado la batalla. Ya no quedaban rastros de destrucción; sólo puestos de comidas (en su gran mayoría puestos de ramen) y atracciones para los más pequeños de la familia. Los alojamientos se reservaban con meses de antelación. Algunos ninjas decidían que lo mejor era acampar a las afueras de la aldea, en la intemperie; pues ahí las estrellas brillaban con más intensidad y el ruido de la naturaleza los envolvía en un halo místico.

Neji y su hija, Tenten, recorrían las callejuelas de la aldea. Haciendo el mismo recorrido, año tras año, subieron al templo. A pesar de las labores rigurosas que tenía que realizar como líder del Clan Hyūga, lograba escabullirse para estar con su hija durante esta semana de festividad. En breve, su pequeña ya tendría la edad de convertirse en genin y estaba deseoso de observarla hacer la prueba desde las gradas del gran estadio.

Las pruebas de la academia eran de escrutinio público entre todas las aldeas. Todo alumno que ascendía al nivel más bajo de ninja, tenía que contar con la aprobación de cinco examinadores. Cada uno era procedente de una Aldea Oculta diferente y, por ende, no había dos examinadores con la misma hitai-ate. Desde que se había firmado el tratado de paz, se formularon ciertas reglas inquebrantables y, esa, era una de ellas.

Neji alzó la mirada cuando el templo apareció ante sus ojos. El lago que lo cercaba reflejaba la hermosa estructura del edificio. El acceso al templo se delimitaba por la Puerta del Rikudo Sennin, donde se apreciaba un hermoso relieve de la combinación de la Espada del Nunoboko y el bastón de Shakujō. Este último tenía un trenzado en forma de espiral junto a dos esferas: una incompleta y otra completa, símbolo de la creación del mundo shinobi y del ninshū.

Atravesó el armazón de madera; y sin poder evitarlo, detuvo sus pasos para fijarse en el pájaro que volaba sobre su cabeza. Vio como el ave ascendía y graznaba a medida que sus pequeñas alas se batían de arriba abajo y planeaban por el cielo azul. Así se sentía él: libre. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, la jaula que le mantenía prisionero, bajo las estrictas normas de la rama principal, se rompió para dejarle en libertad como un ave en el momento en el que había decidido tomar sus propias decisiones.

Al aproximarse por el camino de tierra, el templo resurgía majestuoso ante ellos. La Padoga destacaba por su altura de diez pisos, por los Bijus que existía en el mundo shinobi. El Kondo se situaba al medio de las tres estructuras, teniendo una altura de tres pisos. El Kodo, donde se celebraban algunas reuniones importante entre los Kages, era el edificio base y se encontraba al lado izquierdo del Kondo, cubriendo el cementerio que se escondía a su espalda. Y la campana, a la que se accedía por unas escaleras pequeñas, se situaba justo enfrente del Kondo. Esta se tocaba exclusivamente al comienzo y fin de las fiestas.

Sintió un pequeño roce en su mano. Sus ojos se enfocaron en su hija, quien lo miraba esperando a que reaccionara. Sus pensamientos le traicionaron de nuevo, no pudo evitar acordarse de lo que había ocurrido cuando volvió de entre los muertos y cómo su vida cambió radicalmente. Tenía mucho que agradecer; quizá, esta era la única manera que consiguió para hallar la calma y mostrar su gratitud por haberle dado una segunda oportunidad. Además, no quería reconocerlo, pero le había cogido el gusto de realizar lo mismo cada mes de octubre.

Sólo hubo una vez en la que por fuerzas mayores, no pudo venir y sintió que le faltaba algo. Quedarse viudo no fue fácil, teniendo en cuenta que tenía que criar a su hija recién nacida. Su mujer, antigua compañera de equipo desde que se graduaron como genin, había muerto el mismo día en el que llanto de su hija, triste y sonoro, se escuchó por primera vez. Y no paró de sonar por más de una semana, quizás a sabiendas de que su madre había dado todo su chakra para ayudarle a nacer.

—Padre—le interrumpió la pequeña señalando una fuente con su dedo.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos y, de forma mecánica, repitió lo mismo que hacía su hija. Cogió el cazo que estaba apoyado en el bordillo de piedra cercano a la fuente y se mojó las manos con cuidado para purificarse desde el interior hasta el exterior y limpiar el polvo del camino. Con el agua sobrante, regaron el tronco cortado, que se hallaba al lado izquierdo de la fuente rodeado de varias cañas de bambú. La parte inferior del Gran Árbol, el cual no tenía raíces, se colocó para advertir que el ansia de poder acarreaba consecuencias catastróficas; recordando así el origen del chakra.

A continuación, se colocaron frente a un quemador de incienso - que desprendía una gran humareda que ascendía desde el suelo hacia el techado del templo - y con las manos hacían leves amagos de atrapar el humo para luego echarlo al rostro. Y luego del pequeño ritual, obligatorio para acceder a la sala principal; se descalzaron y, dejando las sandalias en el lado derecho de la entrada, se adentraron en el templo.

En el interior, saludaron respetuosamente al Hokage de Konoha, quien estaba sentado junto a Kakashi. Separados de ellos, Hinata y sus hijos guardaban silencio, inclinados hacia delante y rezando. Tenten les sonrió uniéndose a ellos, mientras que Neji abandonaba la estancia con los dos hombres que saludó.

El Hyuga recordó cuando inauguraron el templo. Sin ponerse de acuerdo, los tres habían aparecido allí. Fue tan casual, sin ser premeditado, que cualquiera quien los viese, hubiese pensado que acordaron en verse ahí. Desde aquel entonces, su rutina no cambió a pesar de los años. Sin darse cuenta, esta acción se fue repitiendo y, poco a poco, se convirtió en un rito al que añadieron un poco sake. No les afectaba, era un hábito inveterado, adquirido por la práctica de hacer lo mismo en esa fecha especial. El silencio era inexpugnable y primordial, una regla no dicha, determinado mutuamente. Incluso Naruto era incapaz de romper la norma.

Al terminar, volvieron al templo a venerar la estatua de Buda. No eran devotos creyentes, pero era la única manera que acordaron para rememorar el triunfo y el origen de la paz. Cada uno tenía sus motivos: Kakashi dirigía sus pensamientos desde Obito, quien había ayudado en el último momento a la alianza y le había salvado una vez más (incluso a Sasuke); Naruto fijaba su mente en el lapso de tiempo en que Sasuke realizó el Samsara, reviviendo a todos los shinobis de la alianza y en las palabras que pronunció antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre; y finalmente Neji, quien agradecía la segunda oportunidad que le ofreció el Uchiha y había comprendido el significado de las acciones de su padre: decidir tu propio destino.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todos se pusieron de pie y regresaron todos juntos. Las palabras salían a una gran velocidad de los labios de Naruto, deseoso de compartir anécdotas del cargo que soportaba sobre sus hombros. Los únicos que mostraban interés en lo que el rubio decía eran su propia familia, quienes por supuesto, ya conocían todos los pormenores de las historias que relataba.

Hinata ya no era tan tímida como antes. Con el pasar de los años y la convivencia con el amor de su vida, había borrado la sonrojes que le caracterizaba en la niñez y su mirada era más segura que en aquel entonces. Sus ojos perlas brillaban de emoción cuando escuchaba a su marido hablar y se tornaban cariñosos al dirigirlos hacia sus dos hijos, fruto de la pasión que compartía con su esposo en el futón a la luz de luna.

Se dirigieron al Ichiraku Siete. El dueño del establecimiento de Konoha se había hecho de oro cuando todos se enteraron de la dieta de uno de los héroes, creando varios establecimientos en las demás aldeas ocultas. Todos los shinobi que aspiraban al trofeo del más esperado torneo del mundo ninja tenían una dieta estricta de ramen durante esa semana; que iban alternando con diferentes sopas y acompañamientos para equilibrar el régimen alimenticio. Algunos ninjas, lo más fervientes profesantes, comían exclusivamente los alimentos que aparecieron en el libro "Cómo salvar el mundo comiendo ramen", escrito por el ninja copia y un best-seller en la comunidad ninja.

Los niños descendían presurosos por la colina, deseosos de acaparar los mejores sitios. De bien era sabido que, a esas horas, debían de dar lo mejor de sí para salir victoriosos en la lucha titánica por apropiarse los taburetes del lado izquierdo, cercanos a la cocina. No les importaba la cola que había en la entrada. Ellos la sorteaban sin ningún esfuerzo, escabullándose entre las personas sin ser detectados. El olor que desprendía el restaurante provocaba que Naruto perdiera el control, empujando a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino, para adentrarse en el local y quitarle la silla a su hijo.

Al ver que el más pequeño armaría un escándalo por haberle arrebatado su asiento, decidió sentarlo en sus piernas, dándole de comer un poco de ramen para que se callara. Todos los empleados sabían que cuando entraba el Hokage de Konoha y su familia, tenían que servirle inmediatamente un gran tazón de fideos a cada uno. No preguntaban, sólo lo colocaban delante y observaban como en treinta segundos lo devoraban todo. Cuando llevaban dos tazones de ramen, era cuando entraban los demás, haciéndose paso entre los clientes.

—Te atragantarás por la manera que tienes de comer—pronunció Neji con aversión al ver como se apilaban los platos. Se acomodó al lado del rubio; y entre tanto, su prima y su hija se sentaban en una mesa. Acercó su mano a la barra, cogiendo el tazón que pidió y lo degustó pausadamente.

—Puedo comer más de diez tazones de ramen en cinco minutos. —dijo orgullosamente el Hokage por su récord —¿Y Kakashi-sensei?—preguntó. No había perdido la costumbre de llamarle sensei; a pesar de que hacía muchos años dejó de ser su maestro. Era algo innato cuando lo nombraba.

El bullicio incesante crispaba los nervios de Neji. Tampoco ayudaba recibir pequeños empujones de ciudadanos al pasar; y menos aún el hecho que el rubio masticara con la boca abierta, dejando escapar perdigones de fideos triturados mezclados con saliva, que caían por el suelo y la barra. No entendía cómo les gustaba estar en un lugar tan abarrotado, en el que comer se tornaba una auténtica odisea y el silencio brillaba por su ausencia.

—Aficionados…me retuvieron…es el precio de la fama—justificó Kakashi con pesar y la respiración entrecortada, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Tomó asiento y cogió el plato que le puso el cocinero. Cuando Neji, Naruto y sus hijos le miraron, ya se ajustaba su máscara y el tazón de ramen se había evaporado por arte de magia. No se explicaban como en escasos segundos era capaz de comer, teniendo en cuenta que tenía que deslizar la tela que le tapaba el rostro.

Los niños corrieron hacia su madre, quien no era capaz de apartar sus ojos perlas del rostro de su marido, para indicarle que se iban a dar una vuelta por la aldea y seguramente a escuchar a algún que otro cuenta cuento, ya que el torneo comenzaría más tarde. Tenten se ofrecía siempre voluntaria a acompañarles, vigilando que no hicieran ninguna trastada ya que tenían que dar una buena imagen al ser los hijos del Hokage. Y con unas sonrisas pícaras, abandonaron el restaurante, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Hinata se acercó. Le puso una mano en el hombro de su marido, dándole apoyo tras escuchar cómo suspiraba. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, y el azul de su mirada se apagaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Ella sabía que en esos momentos, el rubio pensaba en el antiguo Equipo Siete. Al aproximarse la hora que tenía que ir a presidir el torneo, junto con los demás Kage, sus ánimos se desplomaron tan rápido como las olas al llegar a la orilla.

Y sin que nadie preguntara, lo soltó. No podía aguantar más la congoja que llevaba en su interior.

—No he recibido ninguna carta desde hace más de dos años. No me ha perdonado aún.

—Naruto…—murmuró preocupada su mujer.

—Yo le prometí que todo volvería a ser como antes—espetó Kakashi, también furioso consigo mismo.— Y no quiero que hables en ese tono, como si la culpa fuera tuya. No fuiste el causante de su muerte, asimílalo. Él escogió su camino, hizo lo que creía que era correcto, no pudiste detenerlo. Entiendo que ella no quisiera volver a la villa tras conocer toda la verdad sobre la matanza Uchiha… El dolor era más fuerte que los lazos que la unían a Konoha. Tsunade, un ejemplo, ella también marchó en su adolescencia de la aldea, y al final, volvió. El tiempo lo cura todo.

—Sensei...— susurró Naruto. Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían.

—Cuando menos te lo esperes ella aparecerá. Es como dice Kakashi, ella es igual a Tsunade—dijo Neji.

—Pero han pasado quince años…—y se vio interrumpido por una avalancha de niños que los rodeaban pidiéndole que le relatara las hazañas de la guerra. Todos tocaban a Naruto como si de un Dios se tratase. Reían y lo observaban con curiosidad.

Los gritos se hacían insoportables para Neji, quien con sigilo al igual que Kakashi, abandonó el lugar. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza se despidieron entre ellos. Cada uno se fue por un camino distinto.

El recorrido al campo de entrenamiento se hizo más corto de lo que recordaba. Se posicionó en la barandilla viendo entrenar a los jóvenes genin. Usaban técnicas de taijutsu muy básicas; recordándole los tiempos en que su equipo entrenaba sin descansar, siempre desarrollando un sinfín de técnicas marciales y de cómo se valían de su fuerza y velocidad sin el uso del chakra. Su maestro siempre insistía en esta técnica, además que su compañero y amigo, no era capaz de usar genjutsu ni ninjutsu. Aún pensaba como pudo comportarse tan arrogantemente en aquella oscura época de su vida.

—Mirando como entrenan los chicos, ¿eh?— no preguntó, lo afirmó. —La primavera de la juventud— y sus ojos destellaron brevemente al pronunciar la última frase.

Neji le miró fijamente. Su ropa no había cambiado, seguía conservando el mismo traje verde elástico que marcaba la musculatura de su cuerpo. Sus cejas pobladas se alzaban conjuntamente al contemplar con admiración al grupo de chicos que entrenaban duramente el taijutsu, sin reparar en el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido por su amigo.

—Hoy no podrás negarte a luchar conmigo, deberíamos inaugurar el torneo nosotros dos, en un duelo. Esta vez daré lo mejor de mí. El trabajo duro vence al talento natural.

—Estoy seguro que podrás vencer, aunque no creo que sea el mejor lugar para exhibir nuestras habilidades. Deberíamos dejar el protagonismo a los que se presentan.

Las palabras de Neji mellaron las intenciones de Lee. Él asintió, cabizbajo.

—Bueno, deberíamos ir escogiendo los mejores sitios para contemplar el espectáculo, ¿no crees? Veremos lo duro que han trabajado estos chicos para conseguir el trofeo. Estoy ansioso por ver los exámenes para ascender de nivel, sé que mis alumnos lo conseguirán. ¡La juventud florecerá! — Lee alzó el puño en señal de triunfo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Su carácter no había cambiado; permanecía intacto, como si nunca hubiese habido ninguna guerra ni su compañera hubiese fallecido.

En cambio, Neji no encajaba tan bien la muerte de Tenten, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no volverse fatalista como en antaño.

—Estoy deseando ver a tu hermosa hija. Espero poder ser su profesor cuando se convierta en genin. Le enseñaré todos los secretos del taijutsu…—dejó de hablar cuando miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que todos se habían ido, incluido Neji.

.

.

.

Las puertas del gran estadio, construido para la ocasión, estaban custodiadas por varios ANBU, quienes se encargaban de inspeccionar el acceso al recinto. Todo estaba perfectamente vigilado. Un gran campo invisible rodeaba todas las arenas, controlando y absorbiendo una gran cantidad de chakra de los que entraban. Esta era una de las medidas de seguridad que se habían establecido para los que iban a observar el torneo; exceptuando a los Kage, quienes eran los únicos a los que se les permitía conservar toda su energía. Por supuesto, a los participantes tampoco se les limitaban el chakra, ya que tenían que demostrar todas las técnicas que conocían y usar todo el poder que albergaban.

Un cosquilleo recorrió la piel de Neji cuando atravesó la puerta principal. Notó como sus fuerzas mermaban, como una parte de su chakra se consumía en un instante como si hubiese luchado durante horas. Nunca le gustó esa sensación, aunque no le quedaba más remedio que soportarla para contemplar los exámenes. Era el protocolo, por lo tanto, tenía que respetarlo.

En la votación que tuvo lugar, hace una década, para decidir la garantía del evento, hubo ciertas discrepancias. Varios clanes poderosos, entre ellos el suyo, no querían someterse a la eliminación del chakra durante las pruebas. Hicieron referencia a lo que ocurrió en Konoha cuando Orochimaru atacó, matando al Hokage de aquel entonces. Se sentían impotentes, sin poder utilizar su Kekkei Genkai. Otros clanes, de menor rango, indicaban que lo mejor era esa medida, ya que imposibilitaba ese tipo de ataques. Pasaron dos largos meses de discusiones, con alguna que otra escaramuza. Al final, tras escuchar atentamente las razones de unos y otros, se reunieron los Kages y optaron por rescindir el chakra de todos los integrantes al estadio; exceptuando el de los examinadores, lo que se examinan y ellos mismos.

La primera vez que tuvo que adentrarse para ver las pruebas, por petición de su hija, se enfureció al comprobar que su energía se evaporaba, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Tenten disfrutaba con el violento hormigueo que la sacudía de un lado a otro, provocándole un leve mareo. Siempre aludía a esa sensación como un barco a punto de zozobrar de un lado a otro, luchando contra el furioso oleaje.

Extrañado, tras pasar la entrada, al no ver a su hija esperándole cerca de las gradas. Decidió recorrer el recinto unos cuantos metros, ya que no podía usar su byakugan. Raro, pensó. Nunca había tenido que esperarla. La puntualidad en el clan Hyūga estaba arraigada desde la niñez.

Desconcertado al no hallar ninguna señal que indicara que ella había accedido al estadio, caminó hasta el palco de su prima, pensando en que sabría dónde se encontraban niños. Las ovaciones del público se extendían como un sordo eco a lo largo de los angostos y zigzagueantes pasillos. Por fin llegó a su destino al divisar a su prima.

Los labios de Hinata se torcían en una mueca nerviosa al comprobar ensimismada como uno de los genin de su aldea recibía un duro golpe en el corazón. Esputó sangre al cabo de unos segundos. Inconscientemente, se llevó su mano pequeña a su pecho, rememorando su primer examen para ascender a chūnin. Neji sacudió la cabeza, alejando los recuerdos de aquella lejana pelea. Carraspeó para atraer la atención de Hinata, que aún mantenía sus dedos apoyados sobre su corazón.

—Neji-san. ¿Quieres unirte conmigo?—preguntó con suavidad, al tiempo que sus ojos recorrían expectante como los médicos sacaban al joven genin en una camilla. Inquieta, intento discernir los cuidados que le aplicaban al chico. Iba a salir en su auxilio, pero el mutismo de Neji, le desconcertó—. ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¿Sabes dónde están los chicos? Normalmente, suelen estar aquí antes de que empiecen las pruebas, pero no hay rastros de ellos. Si pudiera activar mi byakugan… ¡cómo detesto esta sensación! No sé cómo puedes soportarlo. —dijo burlón.

—No, no le tomé mayor importancia a su retraso. Ellos siempre llegan tarde, me recuerdan a Kakashi —añadió para restarle importancia—. No te preocupes, seguro que cuando menos te lo esperes, aparecen. Estarán al llegar—aseguró—. Mientras, toma asiento. Nunca es agradable estar sola.

No contestó. Cuando iba a sentarse en el asiento que le señaló Hinata, Jiraiya, el hijo pequeño de Naruto, entró corriendo y jadeando. Con una bocanada enorme atrapó todo el aire que su diminuto cuerpo le permitía, recuperando el aliento. Ambos primos le miraban con la preocupación tatuada en el rostro, ansiosos por averiguar por qué razón había entrado como un torbellino.

—Tenten y Minato…—y lo que dijo a continuación, no fue entendible para ninguno de los adultos, sólo salieron detrás de Jiraiya con el miedo dibujado en sus rostros. Sea lo que fuese, no tenían tiempo que perder.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: Espero que disfrutéis de este fic tanto como lo he hecho yo a la hora de escribirlo. Las actualizaciones serán cada diez días. Quiero agradecer especialmente a Just-Hatsumi, mi beta-reader. **

**Recuerden dejar un review para saber vuestra opinión. Muchas gracias. **


	2. Sobre lo que aconteció en la taberna El

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto.

.

.

.

"Éstas son las últimas cosas —escribía ella—. Desaparecen una a una y no vuelven nunca más. Puedo hablarte de las que yo he visto, de las que ya no existen; pero dudo que haya tiempo para ello. Ahora todo ocurre tan rápidamente que no puedo seguir el ritmo. No espero que me entiendas. Tú no has visto nada de esto y, aunque lo intentaras, jamás podrías imaginártelo. Éstas son las últimas cosas. Una casa está aquí un día y al siguiente desaparece. Una calle, por la que uno caminaba ayer, hoy ya no está aquí. Incluso el clima cambia de forma continua: un día de sol, seguido de uno de lluvia; un día de nieve, luego uno de niebla; templado, después fresco; viento seguido de quietud; un rato de frío intenso y hoy, por ejemplo, en pleno invierno, una tarde de luz esplendorosa, tan cálida que no necesitas llevar más que un jersey. Cuando vives en la ciudad, aprendes a no dar nada por sentado. Cierras los ojos un momento, o te das la vuelta para mirar otra cosa y aquella que tenías delante desaparece de repente. Nada perdura, ya ves, ni siquiera los pensamientos en tu interior. Y no vale la pena perder el tiempo buscándolos; una vez que una cosa desaparece, ha llegado a su fin."

Paul Auster. Fragmento de: El país de las últimas cosas. (pág.1)

.

.

.

.

**RAMMEN**

.

.

"_**Sobre lo que aconteció en la taberna**_

_**El tabernero**_

_**Y la petición de Naruto"**_

.

.

.

El ruido cesó fugazmente. El causante del breve silencio fue el hombre que se había desplomado en el suelo del local. Sólo se acercó una persona que estaba en el lugar. De forma brusca lo zarandeó de un lado a otro, esperando algún tipo de reacción. Nada. Llamó con señas a un señor mayor y, entre los dos, lo sacaron a rastras del local.

Cuando volvió a entrar al establecimiento, las gotas de sudor le caían por la frente. Como dueño de la taberna, tenía que encargarse de los borrachos que optaban por dormir la mona en cualquier lugar. Además, debía controlar los grupos de apuestas, que cada vez eran más reducidos debido al hijo del señor feudal. Y tenía que darles privacidad a los que se reunían de forma clandestina, ocultándolos por biombos de cañas de bambú, para que discutieran los asuntos de conspiración contra otras aldeas.

Hoy era un día especial. Hoy haría más dinero del habitual. Sabía que algunos consejeros planeaban algo grande. El mero hecho de que hubieran reservado todo el salón trasero, alejados del bullicio de la clientela, advirtiendo que no se les molestara bajo ningún concepto y dándole una gran cantidad de yenes; le decía que era algo importante. Ni siquiera había podido ver los rostros de los cinco señores. Sólo habían entrado, cerrado el espacio con los biombos y puesto a varios ninjas a vigilar que nadie les interrumpiera.

—La mujer está jugando todo lo que lleva. A este paso, se quedará sin cabeza. —susurró un hombre apoyado en la barra. Ese comentario captó su atención.

Fijó su concentración en la mesa del fondo. Tanto dinero amontonado sólo implicaba turistas. Sus pasos se detuvieron delante de la mesa de juego. Observó con sumo interés a la forastera. Nunca la había visto en su taberna. El color llamativo de sus ojos no era común en Kusagakure. No, ese verde intenso irradiaba sobre el rostro de porcelana que se apreciaba, a duras penas, tras las sombras de su capucha.

El griterío de los jugadores se elevó eufóricamente cuando la joven tiró un fajo de yenes en lo alto de la pirámide de monedas. El encargado de las apuestas, lo acomodó sutilmente.

La chica reparó en el hombre que la observaba. Alzó su vaso, bebiéndose hasta la última gota que quedaba, y se lo mostró. Enseguida entendió aquel gesto: agarró la jarra de sake que tenía en la barra y se acercó a ella para llenarle el vaso. Iba a retirarse de la mesa, pero la joven le quitó la jarra. La mano de la chica era fuerte y huesuda.

Tenía curiosidad por saber el aspecto que ocultaba bajo la capucha. Quería verle las facciones, estaba intrigado con esa mujer, con su comportamiento. Se iba a acercar más a ella. Cuando iba a verle el rostro, la mujer alzó unos billetes justo delante de su cara, impidiéndole verla.

Se alejó de la mesa tras coger los billetes. No sabía cuál era la razón por la que no podía evitar mirar hacia esa mujer.

El hijo del Daimyō controlaba el juego, siempre ganaba él. Quién osara ganarle, era hombre muerto. Todos perdían a propósito. A los extranjeros, quienes no eran conocedores de estas reglas, les amañaba las partidas. Una vez, hará unos años atrás, le había ganado un muchacho casi un millón de yenes y, de la paliza tan brutal que le habían dado, devolvió el dinero e incluso se ofreció a trabajar altruistamente.

Sakura inclinó el vaso hacia su boca lentamente, degustando el amargor del sake. Se relamió los labios. Fijó sus ojos en el mazo de cartas que tenía entre las manos, analizando la próxima jugada que iba a realizar. Ganar o perder, el todo o nada. Si quería hospedarse en un lugar calentito, darse un baño y comer un buen plato de comida, tenía que derrotarle. Llevaba varias noches durmiendo a la intemperie, necesitaba descansar en una habitación.

Había seguido la pista desde Taki no Kuni: tres largos días saltando de árbol en árbol sin parar. Se había enterado, por casualidad, en una noche de borrachera, que se planeaba derrocar a la fuerza política de Konoha. No podía permitir que eso sucediera. Había algunas aldeas que le guardaban rencor a Konoha. Por culpa de ésta, la economía en varios países había decrecido, sobre todo en aquellos países en las que se sustentaban del turismo para vivir. Ahora el eje central era Rammen, la gran capital del País del Rayo, dónde la unión entre todas las aldeas estaba presente.

Facciones de extremistas buscaban el caos. No les gustaba que sus ganancias mermaran por causa de la paz. Ellos necesitaban la violencia, la guerra, para así vender armamento. Tenía que desenmascarar con pruebas refutables a los implicados, presentándolas en el gran consejo formado por los Kages.

No tenía ganas de regresar a su aldea. No soportaba el hecho de que él nunca más pisaría aquel sitio. Los años no habían conseguido borrar su rostro, sólo lo habían desdibujado como si de un boceto se tratase. Desde la primera vez que había visto a Sasuke Uchiha supo que jamás podría dejar de amarlo a pesar de todo el daño y dolor que le había causado.

Y ahora, tras haberse mantenido alejada del mundo shinobi, por azar del destino, tenía que realizar una misión más sin que nadie se la hubiese encomendado. ¿Quién la mandó a estar en el momento y lugar equivocados? _¡Maldito País de la Cascada!,_ pensó. Cuando escuchó la conversación de la mano derecha del Damyō, en la que planeaban un golpe de estado a Konoha, no lo había podido creer. Debía mostrarse cautelosa, se ocultó lo mejor que pudo y averiguó que la reunión se celebraría en la taberna los "Hierbajos".

Había llegado unas horas antes de que los demás miembros accedieran al reservado. Analizó todos los lugares claves para poder espiar mejor, pero no encontró ninguno. Por esa razón, sabía que los "Hierbajos" era el lugar por excelencia para llevar a cabo complots. Seguramente, esas paredes de madera habían guardado más secretos de lo que jamás se sabría.

Había recurrido a Katsuya para que le ayudase a oír todo lo que discutían ahí dentro. Su amiga, su invocación personal, la única que le había acompañado durante este tiempo. La soledad le gustaba más de lo que hubiese pensado. La soledad le hacía ser más fuerte. La soledad le ayudó a no llorar más. La soledad era su mejor consejera.

Vivía en ninguna parte. No tenía un lugar de residencia. Solía recorrer todos los países, conociendo los lugares. Nunca pensó que se enamoraría de la naturaleza en todo su esplendor, quizá influyó los años que pasó en el Bosque Shikkōtsu. Cuando más perdida estaba, supo que aún tenía que ir a un lugar que la ayudaría a sentirse en paz consigo misma.

Tsunade-sama le había sugerido que fuera allí. Ella siempre le solía hablar de aquel sitio. Y ahora entendía el porqué. No podría describir la belleza del Bosque, las palabras no harían honor a lo que sus ojos habían contemplado.

Y ahí estaba, intentando descubrir los entresijos de un nuevo conflicto.

_Seguramente ya han acabado la reunión_, pensó cuando vio desfilar a los cinco hombres hacia la puerta. El sonido imperceptible de Katsuya, le confirmó sus peores sospechas. Deshizo la invocación sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Ahora tendría que centrarse en conseguir un poco de dinero.

El humo del tabaco le hizo volver a la realidad, provocando que centrara la atención en el jugador que tenía justo enfrente. Los demás jugadores ya se habían retirado de la partida, sólo quedaban ellos dos.

_Nadie le echaba el humo a la cara_, pensó enfadada. Sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, el cigarro quedó aplastado en el suelo. Ahora todos contemplaban expectantes la escena, esperando la reacción de Gō. Nadie se atrevía a moverse. Nadie respiraba. Nadie hablaba.

La tensión pendía de un fino hilo.

La ira se acumulaba en el rostro moreno de Gō. Sus oscuros ojos refulgían. El enojo no pasaba desapercibido para nadie.

_Rodarían cabezas_, aseguraron más de uno. Nadie se había atrevido a desafiarle de esa forma.

La chica meneó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que soltaba las cartas encima de la mesa.

—Supongo que he ganado. — confirmó con una sonrisa falsa. Sus dedos iban a aferrar su premio, pero un cuchillo le detuvo, fijando su palma contra la superficie de madera. No gritó. No se inmutó. El dorso de su mano había sido atravesado como advertencia.

Ahora el que reía era él.

—Creo que lo dejarás como pago al insulto que me acabas de hacer. —anunció Gō con un deje de belicosidad.

El dueño, Mui, se acercó rápidamente cuando se percató de que la situación se estaba poniendo muy fea para la forastera. No deseaba que nada le ocurriese, mucho menos en su local. No quería que Gō la liara en su taberna, no lo consentiría. Pero por otra parte, tenía miedo de perder todo lo que poseía. Sabía que, si intercedía en favor de ella, los problemas no acabarían nunca y tendría que irse a otro lugar. Lo que sí podría hacer por ella, sería evitar que cavara su propia tumba.

Su sorpresa fue en aumento al ver como la chica con su otra mano, se sacó el cuchillo, lanzándolo al aire y cayendo en medio de la entrepierna de Gō. Unos milímetros faltaron para dejarle castrado de por vida.

Un gritó de furia resonó.

Toda la clientela marchó de lugar, quedando los hombres de Gō y Mui.

—¿Pero quién te has creído? —gritó levantándose y dirigiéndose a ella. Unas manos rudas le agarraron de la túnica negra, provocando que la capucha se le cayera, revelando así el color de su cabello. Le apretó el cuello con fuerza, intentando asfixiarla. Y de repente, desapareció, dejando en su lugar un tronco de madera.— ¿Pero qué…?

No pudo terminar su pregunta, pues un puño le golpeó por la espalda, alejándole varios metros y destrozando todo lo que había a su paso. Se acomodó la capucha de nuevo, tapando su cabello rosado. Los demás hombres, intentaron atacarle, pero fue en vano. Todos acabaron inconscientes, al lado de Gō.

Mui se había alejado de la escena cuando descubrió quién era ella. Ese pelo junto con esos ojos y la fuerza monstruosa que había demostrado... No cabía dudas: era una de los legendarios Sannin. Había visto alguna foto de los famosos Sannin en una de las revistas que empezaron a divulgar por todas las aldeas. Por lo que tenía entendido, su paradero era desconocido. Desapareció poco después de acabar la cuarta guerra y, desde entonces, nadie la había vuelto a ver.

Por lo que había leído, Sakura era una gran ninja médico, una persona amable dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera. Sus habilidades médicas iban más allá que las de la legendaria Tsunade-sama, el alumno había superado al maestro.

La chica ni siquiera había reparado en él. Agarró todo el dinero que había desparramado por el suelo y caminó hacía la salida. Miró su herida y la cerró, sin siquiera emitir chakra de su palma; sólo desapareció como si jamás hubiese estado ahí. Ya no necesitaba usar las manos para realizar jutsus médicos. Al pasar por su lado, le dejó una buena propina.

—Espera. —la llamó al ver como se iba. No quería perder la única oportunidad de poder curar a su hija, necesitaba que se quedara.

Sakura se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, dispuesta a irse de una vez por todas.

—Sé quién es. Usted es Sakura-sama. Si quiere puede alojarse en mi casa; allí no le buscarán los hombres de Gō, aunque sé que no necesita protección. Mi mujer prepara una comida deliciosa y dispongo de buen sake. Además, me gustaría, si no es mucho pedir, que viera a mi hija. Está enferma desde hace varios meses, nadie ha podido diagnosticar lo que le ocurre… Sé que usted es la mejor.

—No me dedico a curar. —sentenció fríamente. Iba a irse, pero una mano le agarró del brazo, impidiéndole que marchara. Podía dejarlo inconsciente, como al resto, pero tampoco le gustaba herir sin ninguna razón.

—Por favor, Sakura-sama, se lo suplico. Le daré todo lo que quiera, sólo le pido que la vea. No gastará más de cinco minutos…sólo examínela.

—No. — se separó de él, golpeándolo suavemente. Avanzó por la calle desierta, iluminada por el haz de luna, y se detuvo cuando escuchó el débil llanto del hombre.

—Leí que usted era amable, generosa. No tiene ni una pizca de bondad. ¿Acaso todos los artículos que leí del famoso equipo siete eran mentira? ¿El Hokage tampoco es cómo dicen? ¿No tienes corazón? Una pobre niña, es mi hija la que está postrada en una cama. Creí todo lo que leí de vosotros. Vuestras proezas son las que sueñan los hijos de todas las aldeas, las que marcan la diferencia. Todos quieren ser como vosotros, incluso mi hija quiere ser cómo usted. ¿Acaso vas a permitir que muera…? Le obligaré a que la vea. Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas. —alzó sus puños en posición de pelear. Corrió a donde estaba Sakura, pero al llegar ya no estaba ahí. Al girarse, vio que la mujer estaba justo detrás suyo. Con un solo dedo, le derribó. Y ante el asombro de la chica, a duras penas se levantó.

Sakura descubrió la tenacidad de ese hombre. Era tan perseverante como Naruto. Incluso su pelo grisáceo parecía igual que el de Kakashi. O los ojos tan negros como los de Sasuke. Quizá, por esos ínfimos detalles, decidió escucharle y mostrarse amable con el tabernero. Pero de ahí, a ayudarle había mucho que considerar.

—Se lo ruego. —suplicó llorando. El hombre se había arrodillado, agarrándole las piernas, mientras temblaba de la impotencia.

Y sea por lo que fuera, Sakura no pudo evitar tenderle una mano. Ese único gesto le recordó a sus días como genin.

—Vamos, levanta. Dame una cama, un buen plato y miraré a tu hija. —dijo con firmeza. Una vez más, se acomodó su capa.— Ah, y no quiero que nadie se entere de que estoy en este lugar, ¿entendido?

—Gracias, gracias. Pero tendrá que ir adelantándose usted sola. Tengo que cerrar el local, en breve despertará Gō, y no habrá quién lo aguante. Tome, aquí tiene mi dirección.— dijo entregándole una nota. —Dígale a mi mujer que viene de mi parte, ella le dará todo lo que necesite. No se preocupe, Tomoyo no dirá nada y ni siquiera hará preguntas.

—De acuerdo. Nos veremos más tarde.

Sus pasos resonaron por las callejuelas. La aldea de la Hierba era famosa por la cantidad de plantas medicinales que se podían encontrar por los alrededores. Sus edificios eran principalmente de madera con techados en verdes, ocultándose así desde el cielo. La mayoría de las casas tenían sus ventanas en formas de hojas al igual que las puertas. Incluso los nombres de las calles eran nombres de plantas.

Llegó a la calle Azalea, en el número nueve. Llamó, golpeando débilmente la puerta con los nudillos. Esperó. Al cabo de unos segundos, una mujer de rostro rollizo con grandes ojos grises le abrió la puerta.

—He venido a ver a su hija. Me manda…— ni siquiera le había preguntado el nombre al tabernero. Al ver que la señora seguía observándola, dubitativa, prosiguió— dijo que necesitaba a un médico.

—Pase, pase. —la mujer se apartó de la puerta, dejándole espacio para que entrara en la casa. El olor a omusubi y tomate impregnó gratamente la nariz de Sakura, provocándole tristeza. Los recuerdos inundaron inconscientemente su mente. Ese era el plato preferido de Sasuke.— Venga, le llevaré a la habitación de mi hija. Luego, podrá darse un baño, veo que viene de viaje. —añadió señalando la capa cubierta de polvo.

—No, primero me daré el baño. Más tarde la veré. —sentenció, sin admitir réplica. Ahora mismo necesitaba estar a solas, no podía concentrarse pensando en Sasuke. Además, tenía ganas de relajarse con el agua caliente de la bañera.

—Como usted diga. Mi nombre es Tomoyo Kinomoto, soy la mujer de Miu Kinomoto. —se presentó presurosa.

—Bien. —la grosería formaba parte de ella. No tenía intención de presentarse, no le importaba aquellas personas, sólo iba a dar un servicio a cambio de otro. No quería relacionarse, en realidad había perdido todas las formas de contacto con el exterior desde hacía bastante tiempo. —¿Y dónde está el baño? Necesitaré algo para secarme—exigió.

—Tome, aquí tiene, señorita—dijo dándole unas cuantas toallas blancas y señalándole una habitación. Le arrebató las prendas que le tendía y sin volverse a verla, se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Se apoyó contra la pared de madera. Suspiró. Se fue desabrochando la capa, dejándola deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo. Se quitó toda la ropa de forma lenta, mientras abría el grifo de la ducha. El vapor del agua caliente le ayudaba a relajarse. Se miró en el espejo que tenía enfrente, deteniéndose en sus ojos verdes y lo que reflejó, no le gustó. Vacía, así se sentía. El espejó se empañó, ocultando su reflejo. Giró la cabeza palpándose la cicatriz de ácido que aún conservaba en el brazo. La acarició suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, otorgándole un cosquilleo que le recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza. Y cerró los ojos, aspirando intensamente, intentando que el aroma de Sasuke volviese a ella una vez más.

Aún rememoraba el amago de abrazo que Sasuke le dio. Su olor, a pesar del sudor, era agradable, como vainilla y miel. Su tacto era como la lluvia al rozarte, un cosquilleo que te recorre de pies a cabeza, embargándote en la calma más absoluta. Incluso, la torpeza con que la aferró a su cuerpo era majestuosa. Todo en él era perfecto.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando todos esos pensamientos, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su delicado rostro. Se adentró en la ducha, deleitándose con el roce del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo. Se enjabonó minuciosamente, aseándose lo más pulcramente que era posible. Se quitó el jabón. Se secó con cuidado y se volvió a poner su misma ropa.

Al salir, pudo escuchar la conversación del matrimonio. Tomoyo no estaba muy contenta con alojar a una maleducada en su casa, eso fue lo que escuchó antes de asomarse a la sala donde estaban los dos.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Mi mujer ha hecho omusubi… realmente cocina muy bien. Quizá fue por eso que me casé con ella. —intentó bromear, haciendo el ambiente más distendido. La mujer le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, provocando que el marido se quejara.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías!— exclamó indignada y divertida, dándole un ligero toque en el hombro. Se acercó a le mesa, esperando a que Sakura tomara asiento. Ya intuía que no les hablaría. —Siéntate y come lo que te apetezca.— señaló la silla que había a la derecha de ella. Al ver que no se movía del mismo sitio, decidió acercarse y agarrarla del brazo, para después sentarla y colocarle un plato de comida delante de sus narices.

Miró intensamente las bolas de arroz de forma triangular que sobresalían por encima de unos tomates, estaban decoradas con una franja de alga nori. Poco a poco, dejó de escuchar la voz melodiosa de Tomoyo que discutía con Mui, abstrayéndose de la realidad. No pudo evitar perderse en el piélago de sus recuerdos como un náufrago en una tempestad. Prisionera de su infancia y adolescencia.

Inconscientemente, agarró los palillos grácilmente y se llevó una pieza a la boca. Su sabor era exquisito, lo mejor que había probado en mucho tiempo. Los granos de arroz se deshacían al contacto con su lengua, dejándole un manjar de sabores dulces y salados con un toque al final de vinagre. Ayudó a tragar la bola de arroz con un poco de sake caliente.

Y no sabía en qué momento había perdido el control de su mente. Las sillas y la mesa rectangular se había convertido en una manta de lana tirada en medio del bosque; los platos no eran blancos sino eran bandejas negras de usar y tirar; la voces se intercambiaron por el piar de los pájaros y el rumor del agua; y su cuerpo de mujer se había tornado a un cuerpo de niña. Contempló a Kakashi más rejuvenecido leyendo su libro de Icha Icha, a Naruto y Sasuke reducidos a unos críos de doce años que no paraban de insultarse.

Sakura les llamaba para que se sentaran a degustar la primera comida que había preparado especialmente para Sasuke. Naruto no esperó, arrasó con todo lo que había de por medio, llevándose varios golpes por parte de la pelirrosa. Sasuke, que al principio se negaba a comer, se llevó una bola a la boca y no pudo parar de comer. Kakashi había aprovechado la distracción de sus alumnos para comer rápidamente, sin darles tiempo a que le vieran sin la máscara. Y a partir de ese día, Sasuke declaró que su plato favorito era el omusubi acompañado de tomates, y todo gracias a ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupada Tomoyo al ver como la chica comía y lloraba a la vez. Sakura volvió en si cuando la mujer la zarandeó levemente. No se dignó a contestar, no merecía la pena. Meneó la cabeza brevemente, terminó su comida y se levantó de la mesa.

—Llévame con tu hija.

La pareja la observaban asombrados. Nunca habían conocido a una persona tan seca, maleducada y fría en sus años. Ellos eran lo opuesto a ella. Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras, otro gallo cantaría, pero tenían que amoldarse a esa prepotente. Su marido le había explicado quién era ella, por eso consentía toda la grosería que ella desprendía.

―Sólo te pido que seas amable con ella. Tiene seis años. Es una niña muy dulce. Por favor―suplicó Mui, deteniéndose frente a una habitación. Sakura inclinó levemente la cabeza, asintiendo a su petición. Al abrir la puerta, una ligera fragancia a cerezos disfrazaba el aroma a penicilina y cloro, se encontraba dormida una niña de larga cabellera azul. Su respiración no era constante, se aceleraba a la misma velocidad que disminuía. De su pequeña boca emitía pequeños murmullos.

Sakura se aventuró al interior, observando todo minuciosamente. Le hizo un gesto al padre, para que la dejara a solas. No quería compañía, trabajaba mejor sola. Se acercó despacio al futón. Observó pequeñas manchas azuladas y rosáceas en la piel de la niña, no tendrían más de unos 3 cm de grosor, no eran usuales. Con cuidado le puso la mano sobre la frente, perlada en sudor, comprobando que su temperatura era muy elevada, más de lo que debería.

La niña se arqueó al toser. Abrió los ojos, agarrándose la garganta. Sakura se apresuró a aliviarle, aplicándole un poco de chakra a su sistema respiratorio.

―Voy a sacarte sangre. Éstate quieta―ordenó. Sacó una pequeña jeringuilla de su bolso lateral, asió con fuerza el brazo de la chica y, con gran destreza, le buscó la vena. En quince segundos el tubo de ensayo estaba lleno, listo para que lo analizara. Guardó la muestra y, sin mirarla, salió de la habitación.

Afuera esperaban impacientes los padres.

―¿Ya sabes lo que tiene? ¿Tiene cura?¿Se pondrá bien pronto?― todas esas preguntas y más salieron a borbotones de los labios de la mujer, quien escudriñaba a Sakura como si ella fuese la salvadora.

―¿Desde cuando está así? ¿las manchas en la piel, cuándo le aparecieron? ¿Habéis notado algún otro síntoma? Necesito que me deis todos los datos posibles.

―Hay veces que tiene hemorrágias por todos los orificios del cuerpo. Pierde mucha sangre y, cuando eso sucede, le hacemos transfusiones de sangre. Las articulaciones siempre le molestan, imposibilitándole caminar con normalidad. Y las manchas las tendrá desde hace un par de meses, aproximadamente. ―añadió cabizbaja.― Su temperatura corporal suele ser alta, la fiebre siempre está con ella. Todos los médicos que la han visto, a pesar de las pruebas a la que la sometieron, no han sido capaces de determinar qué le ocurre, sólo nos mandan bolsas de sangre e infusiones de saponaria᾽. No sabemos qué más hacer. ― murmuró con la voz rota. Estaban desesperados, nadie les ayudaba a encontrar una cura. Tomoyo alzó el rostro, preocupada y esperanzada, esperando que algún milagro se produjera.

―Analizaré la muestra, a ver que encuentro. ¿Dónde queda el hospital? Necesito usar su instrumental.

Mui se ofreció a acompañarla, pero Sakura simplemente se negó. Salió de la casa con su capa cubriéndole, ayudándose de la oscuridad para pasar desapercibida. Recorrió la distancia en el menor tiempo posible, realmente estaba intrigada por la enfermedad de la chica. Le resultaba extraño que ningún médico hubiese sido capaz de hacer un diagnóstico correcto. Había estudiado muchos pergáminos de medicina, más de los que se acordaba, y conocía todas las dolencias de memoria con los tratamientos posibles. Incluso, Katsuya le había dejado estudiar libros prohibidos con todo tipo de venenos, antídotos, enfermedades y curas.

El hospital estaba camuflado al tener todas las paredes recubiertas con hojas. Era mucho más pequeño de los que había estado. No tenía seguridad a esas horas de la noche, lo que le permitió a Sakura entrar sin mucho esfuerzo, ver el mapa del lugar y adentrarse en los laboratorios tras realizar un jutsu de transformación fingiendo ser una enfermera.

La mesa del laboratorio estaba pulcra y recogida. No había nadie en el interior. Se acercó al microscopio, sacó la muestra que guardaba y en un diminuto cristal depositó una gota de sangre. Acercó su ojo al ocular, cerrando instintivamente el otro ojo y movió con cuidado el revólver, ajustándo el aumento. No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño. Volvió a mirar, cerciorándose de que lo que veía era correcto. Sacudió la cabeza. Volvió a poner otra gota de sangre, cambió el aumento y observó, llegando a la misma conclusión que la anterior. No podía creérselo, era la primera vez que tenía un caso como ese. Lo había leído hacía bastante tiempo, la ausencia de plaquetas en la sangre con las consecuencias que acarreaba, le llamaban la enfermedad púrpura. Aún tendría que realizar una última prueba para verificar el diagnóstico, quizá le doliera, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo para ajustar el tratamiento.

Cogió prestado el microscopio, unas cuantas agujas y tubos de ensayo, y salió de allí sin hacer ruido.

No tuvo necesidad de llamar, Mui la esperaba impaciente y con el rostro desencajado.

―Rápido, tienes que venir. No para de gritar y de agarrarse la barriga. Nunca la habíamos visto. Le hemos dado un calmante, pero no le hace efecto.

Los gritos de la niña se mezclaban con su llanto. Se mecía de un lado a otro, sujetándose con ambos brazos el abdomen. Esputó con violencia sangre de la boca. De la nariz caía un hilo de sangre al igual que sus lárgimas eran de color carmín. Sus ropajes se tiñeron de rojo.

―Sui, calma, calma. Respira―la voz cariñosa tenía un deje de pánico. Tomoyo hacía un gran esfuerzo por no desmoronarse delante de su hija. Con sus manos intentaba taponar la nariz, mientas suplicaba con su mirada a Sakura.

El horror de tanta sangre le recordó a la guerra, se bloqueó. Estaba parada en el umbral, contemplando la escena, quieta. Su semblante mostró horror. Por primera vez, sus facciones habían perdido la frialdad que la habían caracterizado todos estos años. Los recuerdos que intentaba mantener enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser, hacían todo lo posible por salir al exterior. El grito de auxilio y la sacudida que le dio Mui, la hicieron salir del bloqueo.

Su palma emanó la cantidad suficiente de chakra para dejarla inconsciente. Así podría trabajar mejor.

―Necesito paños limpios. Traedme agua caliente. Rápido ―ordenó.

Le comprobó el pulso, lo tenía bastante alto; si seguía así podría provacarle un paro cardiaco. Con su mano derecha, comenzó a escanear lentamente la zona del abdomen y descubrió que tendría que estirparle el bazo. Aunque antes, tendría que sacarle líquido de la médula ósea.

―Necesitaré pincharle en la columna y extraerle líquido. Quiero cerciorarme de que se trata de la enfermedad púrpura. Se despertará e intentará moverse, tenéis que agarrarla fuertemente, y no la soltéis hasta que yo termine.

Al ver que ambos asintieron, sacó una aguja alargada, de más de diez centímetros. Posicionó a la chica de espaldas, le subió la camiseta. Tomoyo y Mui inmovilizaron efizcamente el cuerpo de la chica, mientras Sakura procedía a penetrar la piel con la aguja. Sui gritó e intentó liberarse, pero fue en vano.

―Ya casi termino, tranquila.― susurró cariñosamente, sorprendiendo a los progenitores. ―Podéis soltarla. Lo has hecho muy bien, pero ahora debes descansar.― dijo. Emanó una pequeña luz verde de sus dedos y Sui cerró delicadamente sus párpados. ―Si se despierta, avísenme. Iré a mi habitación a analizar esta muestra.

No esperó a que le respondieran. Marchó y ,al perderse por el pasillo, escuchó un "gracias". Entró en la oscura habitación, prendió las luces y sacó el microscopio. Al cabo de media hora, verificó que su diagnóstico era concluyente. No había error. Cogió un pergamino, escribió el tratamiento con las plantas que tendría que usar; además de transfusiones periódicas de plaquetas, necesitaría acompañarlo con corticoides, con hojas de menta y cebolla conjuntamente. Conjuntamente, indicó que tendrían que operarla y perdería el bazo. Explicó todo detalladamente, lo dejó en la cama y salió de la casa por la ventana.

No tenía remordimientos de consciencia, el trato era diagnosticarla, eso había hecho. Estaría mejor atendida en un hospital, allí le darían todo lo que necesitase. No podía operarla en la suciedad de una casa, por muy higiénica y estirilizada que estuviese. Además, tenía ganas de estar a solas, relajarse en la espesura de los bosques.

.

.

Cuando ya llevaba más de dos horas de camino y el alba se hacía presente, decidió parar a descansar. Invocó a Katsuya; no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella y averiguar que es lo que tramaban esos cinco individuos. La pequeña babosa apareció, haciéndole una grácil reverencia y se acopló a su lado.

―Esto es malo, Sakura-sama. Ellos planean destruir el sistema shinobi. Hablaron de una alianza entre aldeas secundarias para destruir a la Alianza. No podemos permitir esto. Quieren destruir Rammen, están preparando un arma que destruiría la ciudad en un segundo. Hablaron sobre un jutsu que destruía ciudades prohibidas… Todos fueron palabras claves, Sakura-sama. Sólo se reunieron para firmar el documento. Estaban presentes los líderes de las aldeas: Cascada, Hierba, Artesanos, Cerradura y Aguas Termales. Quieren buscar a posibles aliados, quieren realizar un gran golpe. ¿Por qué buscarán destruir la paz? No entiendo a los humanos— confesó, un poco aturdida. —Debemos avisar a…

—No— interrumpió violentamente. Apretó con dureza sus puños hasta tal grado de hacerse sangre con sus uñas. —Quiero investigar más a fondo el asunto. Quiero comprobar que no haya nadie más implicado, debemos reunir suficientes pruebas para llevarlas ante el consejo. Hay que cerciorarse de qué se trata dicho jutsu. —comentó para sí misma. Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando un halcón surcó el aire, descendiendo rápidamente hasta la posición en la que se encontraba Sakura. El ave se apoyó en su mano, esperando pacientemente a que leyera el pergamino que llevaba enroscado en su pata. Escudriñó atentamente la petición que le hacía el Hokage. Extrañada, la releyó una vez más.

—¿Ocurre algo malo, Sakura-sama?— inquirió la babosa al ver su rostro desencajado.

—Mmm…Es Naruto. Me necesita.— bajó sus ojos al pergamino que tenía entre sus manos, mientras jugaba a enrollarlo y desenrollarlo. —Él siempre ha respetado mi deseo de no volver, pero me suplica que acuda. No me dice nada más, sólo me pide que vuelva, que es urgente. —añadió, alarmada.— Llevo dos años sin comunicarme con él, no sé qué decirle. Normalmente él me contaría todo por una carta, pero esta vez es diferente, ha omitido toda la información.

—Creo que es hora de que vuelvas, Sakura-sama. Quizás, es tiempo de curar antiguas heridas.—las pequeñas antenas de la babosa se movían en un rítmico compás de arriba abajo. —No es bueno que estés sola tanto tiempo. Además, podrías aprovechar para revelarle la trama que hay tras esas aldeas, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, juntos lo averiguaréis antes.

—No sé si estaré preparada para enfrentarme a los fantasmas del pasado.—murmuró al tiempo que una lágrima descendía por su rostro. —No iré. Tenemos que averiguar más.

—Tienes que afrontarlo de una vez por todas, deja de hacerte la dura. ¡Has cambiado tanto!—exclamó con pesar. —Tienes que ir y ayudar al Hokage, no sabemos que puede necesitar y si te pide ayuda, acudes. —le reprimió enfadada. —No puedes negarte a ayudarle, menos a él. Son tu única familia, Sakura-sama. Tolero que hables mal a los demás, que no les atiendas cuando necesitan cuidados médicos, incluso que tu rostro sea tan inexpresivo como una piedra tallada. Nunca te dije nada, lo acepté, sin rodeos. Pero ahora, tienes que ir a Konoha. Hiciste un juramento al entrar a la academia ninja, ahora es tu deber cumplirlo. Le debes lealtad a tu Hokage, es tu deber como alumna de Tsunade-sama. ¿Qué pensaría de ti si supiera que no fuiste al llamado de Naruto? ¿Defraudarla? Sakura-sama, vas a ir por las buenas o por las malas.—ordenó amenazadoramente justo antes de que la pelirosa deshiciera la invocación.

—No tengo ganas de escuchar sermones. —se justificó al ver como la babosa desaparecía.

Y tras una hora escuchando el piar de los pájaros mientras contemplaba el espléndido amanecer en el horizonte, tomó una decisión.

.

.

**Notas de la autora**: Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis el capítulo dos. ¿Qué os ha parecido la actitud de Sakura? Quince años pueden hacer modificar el carácter de una persona.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis gastado vuestro tiempo en leerme y en dejarme vuestra opinión. Os iré contestando por mensajes privados.

Y sobretodo muchas gracias a **JUST-HATSUMI,** la mejor beta que uno puede tener.

Espero que os animéis a dejarme un **REVIEW**, quiero saber que os está pareciendo la historia.

.

.

**Saponaria**: planta con propiedades analgésicas.


	3. La emboscada, los amigos del pasado y Ko

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes son de Kishi.

.

"La posada Roca Guía era suya, y también era suyo el tercer silencio. Así debía ser, pues ese era el mayor de los tres silencios, y envolvía a los otros dos. Era profundo y ancho como el final del otoño. Era grande y pesado como una roca alisada por la erosión de las aguas de un río. Era un sonido paciente e impasible como el de las flores cortadas; el silencio de un hombre que espera la muerte."

P. Rothfuss. El temblor de un hombre sabio.

.

.

**RAMMEN**

**.**

**.**

La emboscada

los amigos del pasado

y Konoha

.

.

No había dormido nada durante más de 24 horas, pero no podía darse el lujo de cerrar los ojos. Sus pies caían con gran agilidad sobre las ramas de los árboles, desplazándose a gran velocidad en dirección noroeste. No tenía tiempo que perder, debía encontrar pistas refutables.

Si conseguía averiguar de qué trataba el jutsu con el cual destruirían la ciudad de Rammen, sería más fácil detenerlos. Tenía que dirigirse a todas esas aldeas, reunir toda la información posible, determinar los motivos que les inducían a la guerra y, si fuera posible, detenerlos por las buenas o por las malas.

Un nuevo conflicto supondría el fin de la paz. No deseaba volver a ver sangre ni perder a más seres queridos. Sus heridas no habían sanado desde aquella batalla; quizá nunca volvería a ser la misma persona que fue en antaño. Su carácter alegre, positivo y sensible se permutó por la tristeza, la negatividad y la insensibilidad. Huía de los lazos como lo hizo Sasuke, ahora le entendía: ver muerto a alguien amado delante de tus ojos es lo más macabro que el destino te puede deparar.

Por más que escapaba de esos lazos, no dejaba de sentirse mal consigo misma al rechazar el contacto con sus amigos. Muchas veces se preguntaba si todos estarían bien, aunque descartaba la fugacidad de sus pensamientos con un trago de sake. Lo mejor era mantenerse en la distancia, alejada. Estaba segura que Naruto habría impartido justicia a los viejos del consejo por la matanza Uchiha, aunque no se quedó a mirar. Tras enterarse del complot, montó en cólera.

Intentaba dibujar en su cabeza la colina de los Hokages. Los trazos se emborronaban a medida que hacía hincapié por rememorar. En antaño podía cerrar sus párpados y la imagen no desentonaría con la realidad. ¿Habrían tallado la cara risueña de Naruto al lado del rostro impasible de Tsunade? Lo único que perduraba a través del tiempo y las guerras era esa enigmática roca alzada y esculpida que sobresalía en toda la villa, parecía contener algún tipo de protección. Por más bombas y destrucción que había presenciado, jamás vio desprenderse un grano de arena de la montaña.

Y las líneas del boceto cobraron viveza cuando visualizó su pequeña casa adosada, derribada e impelida a varios metros del suelo por algunas ramas del Dios Árbol. No esperó a sus compañeros, sólo huyó del campo de batalla cuando todo finalizó. El eco de su voz resonaba por las callejuelas destruidas, buscaba desesperada a sus padres. Todo se asemejaba a aquella vez en que Pain hizo añicos lo que conocía, dejándolo reducido a polvo y piedras.

Y su corazón palpitó consolado al abrazar a sus progenitores fuertemente. Ellos la miraban con ambages, temían que se desmoronara y entrara en schock. Recorrieron la herida de ácido en su brazo derecho, sus ropajes harapientos y sus enrojecidos ojos. Los temblores de su cuerpo hacían que convulsionara espamódicamente. Un grito sordo fue seguido de unas fuertes arcadas, lo que conllevó a expulsar la bilis que tenía en su estómago. Todas las emociones a flor de piel. Perdió el conocimiento. Lo que aconteció fue el testimonio de su madre.

Las noticias del fin de la guerra habían llegado con los primeros rayos del sol y los ciudadanos aguardaron ansiosos el regreso de los shinobis para festejar la nueva buena. Agrupados en lo que quedaba de la puerta principal, otearon en la letanía un séquito de ninjas alegres, cansados y jubilosos por llegar a su hogar, y que escoltaban los cuerpos sin vida de Obito y Sasuke. Kakashi y Naruto, rezagados y cabizbajos, no compartían la misma alegría, la desazón que se reflejaban en sus caras era lo más parecido a lo que se podía sentir al estar en el mismo infierno.

Ni las ovaciones fueron suficiente para que el niño zorro alzara el rostro. Sólo atinó a esbozar una tímida y triste curva en sus labios, fue lo más parecido a una sonrisa que pudieron contemplar. De hito en hito comentaron sobre los cadáveres de ambos Uchiha; algunos apostillaban perplejos sobre los delitos que había cometido el menor de ellos, parafraseando sobre el asesinato de Danzō. Otros, desconcertados dilucidaban sobre el otro Uchiha, preguntas y más preguntas, esperando las respuestas por parte de la Hokage.

Tsunade al ver los puños apretados de Naruto y cómo Kakashi hacia grandes esfuerzos por detener la furia que se iba apoderando de él. Naruto emanaba una gran cantidad de chakra que pasaba desapercibida por el resto de aldeanos que seguían jactándose sobre los cuerpos inertes. Tsunade mandó a callar a todos, atrayendo toda la atención.

La mujer imponía autoridad a pesar de la suciedad y las magulladuras que adornaban su voluptuosa figura. Los murmullos cesaron tan rápido cuando las primeras palabras resonaron entre la muchedumbre.

―Soy la descediente del Primer Hokage Hashirama y actual Hokage de Konoha, y no pude derrotar ni a Madara ni a la madre de Hagoromo. Gracias a la ayuda del traidor, como ustedes le llamáis, todos estáis vivos. La intervención de Sasuke Uchiha, ―enfatizó duramente― fue fundamental para ganar. Sin él, todos estaríamos sumidos en un sueño eterno. Él, a pesar de todo lo que Konoha le hizo sufrir, decidió dar su vida por nosotros. El destino de los Uchiha lo marcamos nosotros con nuestros actos y decisiones.―sentenció ante la atónita mirada de los presentes. Los susurros inundaban el tenso silencio marcado por la Hokage, esperando a que continuara― La masacre de los Uchiha fue premeditada por Danzō, aquél que pensáis que es un mártir y se apoderó de los todos los sharingan del clan, y consentida por el Tercero y por los consejeros.

Las exclamaciones se extendieron entre todos los aldeanos y shinobis que boquearon al descubrir toda la trama que rodeaba a uno de los clanes más prestigiosos y fundadores de la aldea. Y unos y otros se silenciaban para seguir escuchando el discurso de la Quinta.

―¿Saben qué significa matar a toda tu familia para que perdure la paz en una aldea y que te tachen de asesino? ¿Sabéis qué sintió Sasuke al enterarse de la verdad, creyendo durante tanto tiempo que la venganza saciaría la soledad que albergaba en su interior? ¿Cómo creéis que pudo reaccionar al comprobar todos los hechos que marcaron su camino en la niñez y adolescencia? ¿Y cómo viviría a sabiendas que mató a su hermano cuando supo que él sólo seguía órdenes y seguía fiel a la aldea que le tachó de asesino? Sí, Itachi Uchiha os ahorró el sufrimiento de una guerra interna exterminando a su propio clan, con la única condición de proteger a su pequeño hermano.

Todos los shinobis, desconocedores del pasado de Itachi, se contemplaban unos a otros mientras las palabras de la Hokage brotaban en el aire. Ninguno imaginaba que la aldea hubiese permitido aquella brutalidad. Incluso por más fieles que fuesen a al villa, jamás hubiesen actuado como lo hizo Itachi. Había que tener algo más que valor para asesinar a sangre fría a todo tu clan y dejar que tu hermano te odie, a sabiendas de que sólo cumplias órdenes para evitar una guerra.

Y el discurso fue el más largo que había dado Tsunade en toda su vida. Tan largo que muchas frases se repetían de forma invonluntaria. Tan largo que algunos dieron varias cabezadas, logrando conciliar el sueño acumulado de tantos días. Tan largo que la noche precedió al día y, con el intenso resplandor de la luna llena, terminó sus últimas palabras agradeciendo a todos los shinobis que habían dado lo mejor de sí.

La celebración por la victoria encabezó los funerales. Esa misma noche, cuando el alegato de Tsunade finalizó, salieron a festejar la victoria a pesar del cansancio. Los aldeanos aún sorprendidos, clamaron a los cuatro vientos la indignación que sentían, empatizaron con Sasuke y elogiaron a Itachi. Sus ánimos se elevaban al empinar el vaso de sake, aunque para algunos su cabreo con los dos ancianos incrementaba con la cantidad de alcohol ingerida.

El alboroto que había en las calles de la aldea fue lo suficiente alto para interrumpir el sueño de Sakura. No entendía los motivos por los cuales bramaban contra los ancianos. Los ruidos se mezclaban con el ajetreo típico del hospital. Su madre dormitaba en una silla con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, cuando despertara tendría dolor de cuello. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada perdida de su hija.

―¿Estás mejor, Sakura? Estamos preocupados por ti. ―se masajeó suavemente el cuello, sin apartar la vista de la cama. Las lágrimas descendían rápidamente por las pálidas mejillas de Sakura.

―Sasuke está... ―la saliva se le atragantó― muerto.

―Lo sabemos. Tsunade ha contado todo lo que ocurrió con el clan Uchiha― al ver el entrecejo fruncido esperando a que continuara, Mebuki se aventuró a relatarle todo lo que había acontecido desde que perdió el conocimiento. Y fue lo más duro que había hecho en su vida. El pequeño corazón de su pequeña se rompía en añicos, a medida que la verdad se abría paso, evidenciando todo lo que había tenido que soportar su único amado a causa de la armonía que había disfrutado su amada aldea.

Y más lloró al descubrir que el amor que sentía en su niñez maduró a uno más puro y sincero de lo que jamás pensó que existiría. Y si se hubiesen recogido todas las gotas saladas que emanó de sus ojos, un nuevo mar se habría creado como resultado de la tristeza que albergaba su corazón. Y cuando la sequedad en sus dos luceros jades le produjo escozor, la ira se apoderó de ella.

Apartó sus recuerdos a un lado cuando su cuerpo le demandó reposar. Sus músculos adormecidos tras la larga distancia recorrida le fallaron a la hora de saltar, cayendo sonoramente al suelo. Hacía bastante tiempo que no ejercitaba su cuerpo y los últimos acontecimientos le habían forzado a hacerlo. Decidió recostarse en la hierba seca y admirar el paisaje.

La extensa vegetación era densa. Los hongos gigantes fluctuaban armoniosamente al escuchar la suave brisa, mientras los brotes de bambú entonaban un apacible y dulce compás. El rítmico murmullo del río acompañaban el ulular de los búhos. El conjunto de los sonidos de la naturaleza formaba una hermosa melodía.

Sin darse cuenta sus pies se mecían de un lado a otro, bailando la bella canción que el bosque entonaba para ella. Sus caderas se propulsaban frenéticamente al son de la música. No podía controlar su cuerpo, se sentía hechizada. Incluso sus manos realizaban movimientos peripatéticos. Sus labios se abrieron entonando el cántico del Bosque Shikkōtsu. Los animales se unieron, cada uno emitiendo un sonido, creando una cautivadora balada.

Su esqueleto se sacudía compulsivamente, entregándose al deseo de danzar, andar periqueando. La libertad la palpaba como un subidón de adrenalina, hacía tanto tiempo que reprimía sus impulsos más primitivos. Su boca enarcó una sonrisa acompañada de una débil carcajada, que pronto, se convirtió en una fuerte carcajada al verse rodeada de diferentes especies de mamíferos, insectos y aves que giraban en torno a ella.

Se sentía como una adoradora de demonios. Su contoneo incrementaba a medida que el eco del sonido aumentaba en sus tímpanos. Giraba en círculos, alzando los brazos. Había perdido el control de sus actos. El todo de la naturaleza se fundía en uno. Sus sentidos vibraban intensamente. Sus ojos recorrían inquietos la escena y un destello le puso en alerta. Desde sus entrañas, una pequeña voz zumbaba en su cabeza, abriéndose paso a la consciencia. Todo la escena era ridículo pensó cuando dominó su mente. Tendría que encontrarse en una ilusión o un veneno, concluyó.

Vislumbró una sombra agazapada bajo el manto de un arbusto. El débil haz de luna reflejó el filo de una katana. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo expuesta, pero reaccionó justo a tiempo cuando el acero se aproximó a su corazón. Con la yema de los dedos interceptó la estocada a unos milímetros de distancia. La sangre se deslizaba lentamente por la palma de su mano, mientras aguantaba el arma. Intentó identificar al atacante, más no pudo enfocarle bien. Sólo veía diminutos puntitos de luz delante de sus ojos, todo era borroso y con manchas en su visión. Cegada igual que un murciélago tenía que valerse de los sonidos para orientarse.

En sus entrenamientos con Tsunade tuvo que luchar con los ojos vendados. Recibió golpes, golpes y más golpes. Los moratones eran tan cotidianos como el beber agua y ni se molestaba en curarlos con chakra. Al principio daba palos de ciego, creía que sería imposible valerse de sus otros sentidos. Descubrió que en la oscuridad su audición mejoró, percibía la reverberación de los movimientos y con gran asombro paró un puño de su maestra. La alegría no le duró mucho, recibió un fuerte impacto que la dejó inconsciente.

Al cabo del primer mes, ya conseguía detener todos los derechazos de la Hokage. Incluso había descubierto como visualizar a su oponente. El tener venda o no, ya no era un impedimento para luchar de igual a igual. A pesar de que el estilo de Tsunade era envidioso, Sakura se puso a su altura. Demostró grandes habilidades en taijutsu, admiradas y elogiadas por Tsunade.

Y ahora volvía a bastarse de sus otros sentidos para pelear, solo que en otras circunstancias. Hacía bastante que no peleaba de aquella manera… Y tendría que darse prisa, notaba como un picor le recorría la piel. La ponzoña se iba apoderando de su ser, incluso su chakra se debilitaba. Un intenso calor le recorría desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza, abrasándola. Su fuerza menguaba debido al veneno, no debía alargar el ataque más tiempo del preciso.

Taconeó violentamente el suelo, partiéndolo. La tierra se resquebrajó y los trozos de piedras saltaban al aire impulsados por el golpe. El atacante desapareció, alejándose varios metros atrás, esperando que la toxina hiciera efecto. Sakura tiró el arma al suelo, mareada y exhausta se desplomó tocándose el cuello.

Cerró los párpados, esperando el momento.

Un chasquido a su izquierda, otro a su espalda y en el aire. Se trazó un mapa mental. No aguantaría, lo sabía. Estaba en desventaja, eran tres. Huir era la única solución. Realizo diestros sellos con ambas manos, dispuesta a darlo todo en ese golpe. Una explosión distrajo la atención de sus enemigos y escapó sin detenerse a analizar quién la habría provocado.

Aprovechó el momento para ocultarse debajo de la tierra. En un pequeño hueco, diez metros más abajo de la superficie. Rebuscó en su mochila un antídoto. Los típicos venenos que utilizaban en la aldea oculta de la Hierba eran alucinógenos y paralizantes. Era fácil contrarrestar los efectos, sólo necesitaba calcular bien la dosis. Su visión no ayudaba. A tientas, se llevó a la nariz una planta robusta y áspera, pero su olfato no logró identificarla.

Los pasos retumbaban encima de su cabeza. La buscaban. Debía darse prisa, improvisar algo, lo suficiente para derribarles sin dificultad. Cuando pensó que ya la tenían acorralada, escuchó voces y el fragor de una batalla. Reconoció dos chakras de los cinco que luchaban entre sí. Y una voz en su cabeza le confirmó lo que ya sospechaba.

―Frentuda, tu rastro es inconfundible...

―Ino-cerda. ―le interrumpió con un gruñido― No tengo tiempo de discutir contigo, ¿podrías contrarrestar el veneno?

―Al menos podrías dar las gracias primero por salvarte el pellejo.―dijo apareciendo ante ella. Ino miró el rostro empapado en sudor de Sakura, se llevó una mano al macuto que cargaba y extrajo una pequeña pastilla.

―No te pediría tu ayuda sino fuese necesario―añadió enfada al ver la mueca burlesca en los azules ojos de su amiga. Tragó la pastilla que le tendió con un poco de agua. Los efectos desaparecerían en breves minutos.

Ino se giró, dándole la espalda a Sakura y se llevó una mano a su oído.

―Sí Sai, la fea está aquí descansando. ―no pudo ver la vena que palpitaba en la frente de Sakura al pronunciar fea― Ahora iremos, estoy esperando a que se recupere. ―apretó con suavidad el botón de apagado que tenía en su auricular, en su oreja derecha. Encaró a Sakura, esperando algun tipo de reacción ante el silencio.

Los músculos entumecidos recobraron su agilidad, su visión era tan clara y nitida como siempre, y su sistema circulatorio de chakra volvía a la normalidad. Se puso en pie, dispuesta a irse, pero una mano le agarró fuertemente en el brazo.

―No pensarás en irte sin siquiera pararte a escucharnos, frente de marquesina. ―la mano de Ino se aferró fehacientemente. Los ojos insondables de Sakura se desviaron tras el escrutinio al que le estaba sometiendo.

―No quiero hacerte daño, cerda. Apártate de mi camino, no tengo intención ni interés en oír lo que tengáis que decirme.

―Podrás vencerme con tu fuerza, pero jamás sacarás mi voz de tu mente. Puedo obligarte a escucharme por las buenas o por las malas. Sabes que mi técnica está más perfeccionada, puedo introducirme en tu interior.

―Quizá lo mejor sea dejarte inconsciente, así me dejarás tranquila.

―No te reconozco, Sakura.―confesó mientras conseguía detener a duras penas el golpe de la chica. Se puso en posición de defensa, esperando la siguiente embestida.

―Todos cambiamos. ¿Pensabas que seguiría todo igual después de todo? ―siseó con odio al rememorar las figuras impasibles de los ancianos.

―No. ―respondió cabizbaja y volvió a alzar la cabeza― No deseo hablar de lo que ocurrió la última vez que nos vimos. Creí que el tiempo... ―su voz se interrumpió al escuchar la voz de Sai a través de transmisor.― Ok, nos daremos prisa. ―le contestó a Sai.― Sakura, tienes que venir con nosotros. Naruto te necesita más que nunca.

―No.

―Sabemos que te envío una nota, pidiéndote ayuda. Él sabía que no le contestaráis e incluso pensó que no acudirías a su llamado. Por esa misma razón, nos encomendó la misión de traerte de vuelta.

―Podéis volver por dónde vinisteis.

―No desistiré en mi cometido. Tienes que venir, es tu deber acudir, como ninja de Konoha. Se te podría acusar de traición y…

―¿Cómo también se acusó a Sasuke? ¿O a Itachi? ― inquirió golpeando la pared de la cueva, donde se había refugiado minutos atrás, que tenía más cerca provocando que se derrumbara y que Ino la soltara. Ambas tosieron involuntariamente al tragar el polvo que había en el aire.

―Fea, sigues siendo tan ruidosa como siempre. ―dijo Sai, montado en un halcón de tinta.―Subid, esto no durará mucho más antes de que se venga todo abajo.

Se acercó a donde estaban las dos y les tendió una mano. Ino no la cogió hasta que se aseguró que la peli rosada se subiese al cuerpo del ave; entonces, la rubia montó, quedando Sakura aprisionada entre los dos.

―Ni lo intentes, fea. No podrás bajarte desde tanta altura y menos si estás atada y drogada― le informó Sai.

Notó como su cintura y sus piernas eran atadas con fuertes e invisibles cuerdas de chakra en el lomo del halcón. Y su cuello notaba la ligera presión de un pinchazo. Al querer llevarse las manos al cuello, descubrió que no era capaz de moverlas, ni siquiera las podia alzar. Cualquier movimiento que ordenaba a su mente, no conseguía ejecutarlo. Su cerebro no era capaz de ejecutar la acción, metafóricamente era como si su cabeza estuviese separada de su cuerpo.

―Buena jugada, cerda. Me provocaste para que rompiera la pared de mi escondite, así se destruiría y no tendría más opciones que subirme al maldito pájaro con ustedes dos. Me conoceis bien. No lo puedo culpar.

―Buena deducción, pero aún te falta algo más, ¿verdad?

―Estoy segura que ustedes contratastéis a esos tres para que me atacaran. Sin dudarlo me diste la pastilla adecuada, sabiendo los síntomas que padecía. Tú creaste el veneno; por lo tanto, sabías como contrarrestarlo. Además, es extraño que tres atacantes aparezcan de la nada, siguiéndome como expertos rastreadores cuando yo no dejo huellas.

―Sí, nosotros le guíamos hacia ti. No fue fácil encontrarte, lo reconozco.

―Seguro que distes con mi paradero por culpa del tabernero ese.

―Sí, pero le tuvimos que sonsacar la información por las malas. Le dimos un gran susto al secuestrar a su hija enferma. ―calló al acordarse de la niña con manchas en la piel― Me sorprendió que te arriesgaras a ser descubierta por diagnósticarla, es más, pensé que era una señal de que habías vuelto a ser la de siempre. Me equivoqué al enterarme de los motivos que te habían inducido a ayudarle.

―Los humanos sois muy extraños. ―añadió Sai.

Por más libros que hubiese leído sobre el comportamiento del ser humano, no conseguía captar en su totalidad los hechos que llevaban a actuar a las personas. Sabía que Sakura había actuado así por su propio beneficio, necesitaba un lugar donde descansar y relajarse sin llamar la atención y, a cambio, averiguaría qué enfermedad tenía esa niña. Pero lo que no tenía ningún sentido, ni salía en ningún libro, era como había roto sus lazos con todos sus amigos y había abandonado la aldea. Si tan dolida estaba, debería buscar consuelo en sus amigos; al menos era lo que varios libros coincidían. Ella actuaba así—según Ino—, rompiendo los vínculo que la retenían por miedo a sufrir y porque la aldea le recordaría a Sasuke

―Sabía que no tendría que haber confiado en él. ―susurró.

―Quien nos condujo al tabernero fue el hijo de Damyō, a quien diste una paliza.

―Se la tenía merecida. Ese engreído...

―Pues él o uno de sus esbirros te vio hablando con el dueño de la taberna. Dedujeron que te había alojado allí. Querían vengarse, quizá hubiesen ido a destruir la casa del tabernero. ―al ver un ligero deje de preocupación en Sakura al mover involuntariamente sus hombros, sonrió y prosiguió― Descuida, nosotros le insinuamos que más le valía no tocarle ni un pelo a ese señor o lo lamentaría por el resto de su vida. Al principio, nos vaciló. ―rió al recordar la imagen del chico asustado cuando la katana de Sai le atravesó el abdomen― Luego, no le quedó más remedio que inclinarse como pudo ante nosotros y jurarnos que jamás se acercaría a esa casa ni a los "Hierbajos". Tuvimos que torturarle un poco e incluso tuve que introducirme en su mente.

―Debería haberle roto las piernas, así se le quitarían las ganas de molestar.

―Mui y su mujer cooperaron mejor al tener a su pequeña entre sus brazos. Cuando descubrieron que eramos ninjas de Konoha, fueron más receptivos y nos contaron todo con lujo de detalles. ―esbozó una sonrisa.― Hacía una hora que te habías marchado, aún pensaban que seguías durmiendo en la habitación de arriba. Hicieron mucho ruido, hablando en voz alta; quizá fue una forma de alertarte en caso de que estuvieses allí. Cuando descubrieron que ya no estabas ahí tras abrir la puerta y que les habías escrito la información que necesitaban acerca de la enfermedad de su hija, creyeron que huiste gracias a ellos

―¡Qué ingenuos! ―exclamó sarcástica.

―No les dije que hacía una hora te habías largado. Decidí que era mejor que pensaran que te evaporaste cuando oístes nuestras voces, antes de que descubrieran la manera tan rastrera en la que te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte.

―Ahora es cuando dices gracias ―comentó Sai.

El horizonte estaba salpicado por las primeras luces del alba que se abrían paso por los escapardos bosques que delimitaban el País del Fuego. Desde el aire era más fácil distinguir los límites de ambos países. Estaban sobrevolando la frontera del País de la Hierba.

―Veo que has aprendido un poco de la vida. ―añadió Sakura, distraída por el paisaje verdoso que se extendía.

―Y lo que él aprendió al parecer tú lo olvidaste, frentona.― defendió Ino.

―No dejas pasar ni una oportunidad para insultarme, cerda. ¿Desde cuándo defiendes tanto a Sai?

―Ella y yo...

―Sai, no digas nada aún. ―interrumpió abruptamente.― Ya habrá tiempo.

―¿Decirme qué?―preguntó centrando su atención en la nuca palida del chico.

―Lo sabrás en su debido momento.

―¿Al menos podrías adelantarme qué quiere Naruto de mí? Debe ser algo importante para que os haya mandado a buscarme.

―Así es. Se trata de su hijo y de la hija de Neji, están heridos de gravedad. Cree que sólo tú podrás salvarlos a ambos.

―Él sabe que no me dedico a operar, no soporto la sangre.

―Debes hacer un esfuerzo, es su hijo.

―¿Qué les pasó? ―frunció el entrecejo.

―Hubo una gran explosión en Rammen.

―Ya ha empezado. Debo hablar con Naruto.

―Claro que tienes que hablar con él. Está ansioso y desesperado por saber si ambos niños sobreviviran y si lo hacen, si podrán caminar. Es una operación tan complicada. Sólo sabemos que Tsunade fue la única persona que la logró con éxito y al ser tu su alumna más sobresaliente, pensamos que serás capaz de realizarla. ¿Te acuerdas de los síntomas que presentaba Rock Lee cuando Gaara le atacó?

―Lee. ―pronunció al imaginarse al muchacho con el corte de pelo como una taza y su traje verde ajustado.

―Sí, pues es casi igual. Tú eres su única opción. La vida de los dos niños dependen de ti.

―¿Cómo ocurrió la explosión?

―No lo sabemos aún, se están investigando las causas.

―¿Y ahora están estables?

―Cuando nos fuimos estaban en cuidados intensivos, esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde.

―No prometo nada. ¿Podéis soltarme ahora?

―¿Cómo sabemos que no intentarás huir? ―giró la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y comprobó que no torció sus labios para fingir ninguna sonrisa cuando dijo que no lo haría, que tenía su palabra. ―De acuerdo. ―y realizó unos ágiles sellos con sus manos y la invisible cuerda de chakra desapareció, dejando total libertad a Sakura.

―Otra cosa, ¿cómo viste a la enferma del púrpura?

―Frentuda, sabía que aún te sigues preocupando por la gente...

―Calla y contesta, cerda.

―Cuando nos fuimos la llevaban para el hospital con tu informe. Se veían esperanzados e ilusionados sabiendo que se podría curar.

El halcón descendió en picado hacia una torre alta y circular. Debajo de ellos se encontraba la torre del Hokage._Después de tanto tiempo por fin piso mi_ aldea— pensó cuando se bajó del dibujo de Sai. El pergamino que antes estaba blanco, ahora tenía el hermoso retrato de un halcón gigante.

Ante ellos la espalda ancha de un hombre con un sombrero y una túnica blanquecina, con unos kanjis dibujos, eran ondeadas por el viento de levante.

―¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Sakura-chan!― su voz vibró al pronunciar su nombre, trayéndole un dulce cosquilleo en las entrañas. Y se giró para ver el rostro inmutable de la chica pelirrosa, que enfocaba sus ojos tras deslumbrase por los rayos solares.

―Naruto― su garganta se atragantó por unos segundos y se sintió extraña cuando fue envuelta en los brazos del joven Hokage.

―Siento haberte llamado de esta forma, pero necesito tu ayuda desesperadamente. Eres la única a quien le confiaría la vida de esos niños.

―Lo haré, Naruto, pero cuando acabe tendremos que hablar y luego me iré. Es el trato, ¿vale? No pienso quedarme más de lo necesario.

―Sí, si. Hablaremos. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.― y la imagen de Sakura con las manos ensangretadas se vino a su mente.

―Vamos, supongo que no hay tiempo que perder.

Ambos recorrieron los tejados de Konoha con la velocidad de la luz. El hospital de madera se hallaba en lo alto de la aldea, era nuevo y más grande de lo que recordaba Sakura. Entraron y recorrieron los pasillos presurosos, empujando a más de una enfermera en el trayecto. Se pararon delante de una habitación y abrieron la puerta sin llamar.

Los ojos de Neji la escrutaron fríamente de arriba abajo y su rostro se relajó al reconocerla. Ambos se miraron fijamente, sin apartar la vista. El duelo de miradas llegó a su fin cuando Hinata se arrojó a los brazos de Sakura, dándole una cálida bienvenida.

―Sakura-san, me alegro tanto que hayas decidido venir. ―_Ingenua_, pensó; pues más bien casi le habían obligado. ―Estoy segura que tu podrás…

―No garantizo nada. ―le interrumpió bruscamente.

―Pero tú eres la mejor, incluso mejor que la vieja Tsunade. ―exclamó Naruto al ver el rostro desencajado de su esposa.― Estoy seguro que lo conseguirás, Sakura-chan.

―Dejarme a solas con los pacientes.

Todos salieron del cuarto, cerrando las puerta tras de sí. Se acercó a las camas de ambos jóvenes, los examinó meticulosamente y meneó la cabeza. Tendría que repasar y estudiar la técnica que realizó su maestra con Rock Lee, mejorarla y llevarla a la práctica. Era arriesgado, pero era la única opción.

La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta, podría aprovechar para escaparse. Todos los sentimientos volvieron de vuelta al verse sumida en el silencio de aquella habitación con el ruido incensante de las máquinas que controlaban los latidos del corazón. Se acercó, dispuesta a saltar, pero una mano la agarró antes de que tuviese la oportunidad.

Al girarse, chocó con el rostro iracundo de Neji. Sus perlados luceros ahora lucían enfadados. Lo poco que se dejaba ver de su frente, tapada con el Hita-aie, estaba arrugada con varias líneas. Su mano áspera le quemaba la piel, sujetándola violentamente y haciéndole daño. Su boca se contraía en cólera.

―Sabía que intentarías escapar. A mí no me la juegas, Sakura. ―siseó con enojo.― A partir de ahora, te escoltaré y no te perderé de vista hasta que la salud de ambos niños mejore. ―declaró.― No podrás escapar de mi.

Y ante el mutismo de la chica, le soltó y se sentó tranquilamente en un sillón, vigilándola. Se puso de pie cuando salió, sin dirigirle la palabra, hacia la biblioteca del hospital. Y ahí se quedaron, ambos callados, Neji mirando como Sakura leía atentamente cada libro de medicina y hacia anotaciones en una pequeña libreta.

.

.

.

.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que os habéis molestado en dejarme un review. También quiero agradeceros a aquellos que habéis puesto esta historia como favorita o simplemente la seguís.

Un saludo a todos.

Prometo contestar a los review.

Gracias a Just-Hatsumi, mi beta.


	4. La hospitalidad de Neji Los recuerdos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de Kishi.

_._

_._

_._

_"Un amor tan poderoso como el de tu madre por tí deja marcas poderosas. No una cicatriz, no un signo visible...haber sido amado tan profundamente aunque esa persona que murió no esté nos deja para siempre una protección. Eso está en tu piel. El lleno de odio, codicia y ambición no podía tocarte por esa razón. Era una agonía tocar a una persona marcada por algo tan bueno ..."_

_Harry Potter. Rowling_

.

.

.

**RAMMEN**

.

.

"La hospitalidad de Neji

Los recuerdos de Hinata

Y las células madres."

.

.

.

.

Despertó con un dolor de cuello insoportable y el rostro marcado con arrugas tras haber dormido encima de la pirámide de libros que había ido recopilando de la librería del hospital. La montaña de papeles que tenía delante de ella le tapaba la visión, pero sabía que no se encontraba sola, a pesar del silencio envolvente en la habitación.

Cuando abandonó el hospital cargada de compendios sobre medicina, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún lugar dónde alojarse. No deseaba golpear la puerta de casa de sus padres, preferiría evitarlos desde la última vez que los vio, quince años atrás. No. Quería alejarse de cualquier contacto humano, deseaba a su amada soledad. Pero tampoco podía deambular con todos aquellos ejemplares, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo un difícil dilema: aceptar la hospitalidad del patriarca Hyūga o alojarse en cualquier hostal de Konoha. Si optaba por la última opción, husmearían sobre su vuelta y no le apetecía darle explicaciones a nadie.

Con Naruto llegó al trato de ocultar su presencia y que todo fuese lo más clandestino posible. No quería enfrentarse a rostros conocidos y les hizo prometer a todos los que sabían de su llegada que no mencionarían que estaba ahí. Por lo tanto, tendría que ocultarse y pasar desapercibida.

Al marcharse el Hokage, Neji le obligó a que ocupara una de las habitaciones de su mansión. Sus palabras no fueron cordiales ni tampoco mostró interés en lo que ella dijera. Más bien, lo exigió. Empero, él tenía sus propios motivos: vigilarla. Sabía que si la cobijaba en su propia casa, le ahorraría el engorro de tener que hospedarse con ella en cualquier pensión, provocando cotilleos entre los aldeanos. Ambos ganaban con el trato: ella pasaría inadvertida y él podría observar todos sus pasos desde su morada, sin dejar de atender a los asuntos del clan.

Y ahora se encontraba en ese habitáculo, rodeada de manuales de medicina y con la presencia sigilosa de Neji. No lo oía respirar, ni tampoco moverse. Cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de una bella estatua que rompía la armonía del hosco y tradicional cuarto. Su chakra era inconfundible para ella.

Estiró sus articulaciones doloridas por la mala postura en la que durmió. Se recogió el pelo en una diminuta coleta, por encima de la nuca. Y se masajeó ligeramente el cuello, aliviando la contractura. Sus tripas se quejaron resonando sonoramente y se sonrojó levemente cuando escuchó la masculina voz de Neji.

―Tienes una bandeja con comida en la mesa al lado de la puerta. Mandé que la trajeran cuando dormías. Si quieres comer otra cosa, dímelo y haré que la traigan.

Sakura se levantó, echando la silla hacia atrás. Se acercó a donde le había indicado Neji y cogió la bandeja, llevándosela a su mesa, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Examinó cuidadosamente los alimentos y la boca se le hizo agua al ver sus platos favoritos.

Varios umeboshi, algunos rugosos y otros lisos, estaban colocados estratégicamente en el centro del bol de arroz; el rojo intenso de los albaricoques era gracias a la planta akajiso. En Konoha era común esa planta, siempre la utilizaban para dar color a ciertos alimentos y para preservarlos. Además, sus beneficios en el campo de la medicina ayudaban a disminuir las inflamaciones de forma sorprendente.

Se llevó un bocado a la boca, degustando el sabor ácido en su paladar y contrarrestándolo con el resabio del arroz blanco, que tenía un toque avinagrado. El contraste de sabores era un manjar en su estómago vacío. Engulló despacio, pero sin pausas.

Casi se atraganta al ver la figura erguida de Neji, que la contemplaba comer.

―Tengo que salir. No sé cuánto tardaré en volver. Espero que no cometas la estupidez de escaparte. ―inquirió desafiante. ―Si necesitas algo, pídeselo al criado que estará detrás de la puerta.

―Espera. ―dijo Sakura, deteniéndo a Neji que ya se disponía a abrir la puerta e irse. ―Voy a necesitar visitar el herbolario que tenéis. ―al ver como arqueaba la ceja, prosiguió: ―Sé que los Hyūga tenéis una gran variedad de plantas. Tendré que preparar unas cuantas medicinas para los niños, por lo tanto, necesitaré hurgar libremente.

Tras meditar durante unos instantes, mirando fijamente el semblante de Sakura, habló:

―Entiendo. Daré instrucciones al respecto. ―al ver que la chica torcía la boca, en señal molesta, añadió fríamente: ― Nadie te molestará, si es lo que te preocupa.

―Mmm... ―se mordió levemente el labio. Sus ojos esmeralda avizoraban con fiereza los ojos níveos de Neji. Ninguno era capaz de emitir ningún sonido, sólo se observaban, desafiándose. Durante un pequeño lapso, Sakura se perdió en la profundidad de sus pupilas blancas como la nieve. Se vio así misma atrapada en una ventisca intensa. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y sintió como un alud se precipitaba hacia ella, quedando enterrada en el abismo de sus iris blanquecios.

―Si eso es todo, me marcho. ―rompió el hechizo en el que había caído presa e hizo una leve inclinación.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, apartando los últimos pensamientos en el rincón más olvidado de su mente.

Neji ya había desaparecido de su vista. Y cuando la puerta se iba a cerrar, gritó:

―También quiero un pequeño equipo para preparar las medicinas.

―Hazme una lista. ―fue lo último que Sakura escuchó cuando la puerta hizo un suave crack.

Se llevó un dulce a la boca, era su preferido. Le gustaba la forma en la que la gelatina se deshacía en su boca junto con el sabor del anko. No se sorprendió que hubiesen puesto sus platos predilectos, seguramente habían puesto esa información en una tonta revista de farándula. Descartar a Naruto era lo más plausible, teniendo en cuenta que con lo despistado que era jamás se acordaría de los gustos de su antigua compañera de equipo. Fuese lo que fuese, no iba a cuestionarlo.

Se atiborró de postres. Su barriga le pesaba más, sobre todo al no estar acostumbrada a ciertos manjares, los cuales había descartado por falta de fondos o por no llamar la atención en el sitio en el que se encontrase. Su capa ayudaba a ocultar el llamativo color de su pelo, pero el comer con la capucha puesta, era demasiado sospechoso en los restaurantes. Por esa misma razón tuvo que ir a tabernas de mala muerte, donde el olor a humano, alcohol y tabaco predominaba en el ambiente. Y por supuesto, la higiene en los alimentos dejaba mucho que desear.

Los documentos que recopiló sobre la operación que tenía que llevar a cabo eran bastante escuetos en cuanto a la explicación del método. Tsunade había dejado detallada toda la cirugía que efectuó, pero había ciertos factores médicos a tener en cuenta. Rock Lee sólo tenía fracturados la pierna y el brazo, sus músculos se habían deformado y había que reparar el tejido cuidadosamente. Y aunque todo había salido a la perfección, hubieron ciertos riesgos que tuvo que correr. A partir de ahí, había realizado varios estudios sobre las células, para aumentar las posibilidades en un noventa y cinco por ciento a la hora de regenerar tejidos.

En uno de los ensayos médicos, en los cuales Sakura participó, se había dado cuenta que habían varios tipos de células encargadas de la regeneración de ciertas partes del cuerpo. Y desde ahí partieron como base; intentando descubrir una que fuese la primera de todas, en la cual toda la vida comenzaba. Desarrollaron varios experimentos con ratones, y por azares del destino, encontraron en la fase embrionaria una única célula que denominaron célula madre.

Ese descubrimiento fue revolucionario. Hubo grandes controversias entre los médicos. Algunos indicaron que era inmoral; que era jugar a ser dioses al intentar procrear una vida y extraerle células madres. Otros, pensaron que era un gran adelanto a la hora de reparar ciertos órganos del cuerpo e incluso tejidos. No se llegó a experimentar en humanos, se tuvo que abortar dichas investigaciones por la guerra que se avecinaba.

Sakura leía una y otra vez todo el trabajo que realizó junto a su maestra. Quizás tendría que recurrir a Shizune para avanzar en la investigación. Ella podría colaborar a encontrar la solución para crear una célula madre sin que el consejo se entrometiera y que fuese compatible con el paciente. Uno de los impedimentos era la compatibilidad de células. Lo más asombroso, es que Tsunade había conseguido las células de Hashirama y las había cultivado. Pero no había nada de información al respecto, sólo lo mencionaba como "Proyecto Abuelo" en los informes. Sí, tendría que hablar con Shizune; ella aportaría más datos revelantes.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y enseguida se detuvo. ¿Cómo iba a hablar con Shizune sin llamar la atención? Seguro que ella ya habría examinado a los niños, y aunque era una gran profesional que llevaba el hospital con gran habilidad y dedicación, nunca fue capaz de superar a su maestra; cosa que Sakura sí.

Sonrió cuando realizó un par de sellos con las manos y su aspecto cambió radicalmente. Estaba segura de que pasaría por el hospital sin llamar la atención con ese aspecto. Con la cantidad de chakra que circulaba por la clínica no se percatarían que se trataba de un jutsu. Su melena corta y rosácea cambió a una negra y larga, sus orbes eran tan blancos como las perlas más lustrosas, su pecho aumentó voluptuosamente y su rostro se volvió cálido e infantil.

Ejecutó otro par de movimientos con sus dedos y desapareció de la habitación.

Sus pasos recorrieron los largos pasillos del hospital. Todo el personal se inclinaba respetuosamente ante ella, gesto que ella respondía humildemente, como lo haría Hinata. Llegó hasta una puerta que le resultaba bastante familiar, se concentró en percibir cualquier presencia en la habitación y entró a sabiendas que sólo hallaría dos camas con dos pequeños niños.

El monitor sonaba rítmicamente. Se acercó sigilosa hacia la cama del niño rubio, el hijo de Naruto. Era la viva imagen de su padre: rubio, con bigotes en sus mejillas y una dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Sin lugar a dudas, Hinata y Naruto habían hecho un gran trabajo. Colocó su palma en el abdomen, analizando los daños del pequeño y empezó a anotar en una libreta. Le tocó su frente y le abrió los párpados, descubriendo unos inmensos ojos grisáceos como una tormenta en su punto más álgido, que se contrajeron con la luz blanquecina.

—Mama no llores más. —susurró débilmente. —Siento lo que ha ocurrido. —gimió en sueños. Era imposible que estuviera consciente, estaba sedado.

Se giró hacia la otra cama donde la niña de cabello castaño respiraba gracias al aparato al que estaba conectada. Ella era la más grave de ambos. Su visión estaba deteriorada y no respondía a ninguno de los estímulos. Sus manos inspeccionaron el diminuto cuerpo.

—Misma lesión en la médula. Curioso. —murmuró mientras lo escribía rápidamente.

Se retiró de la cama cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras ella.

—Sakura-san. —la reconoció Hinata un poco desconcertada por verse a sí misma.

Asintió ligeramente, afirmando.

—¿Qué les ocurrió? —preguntó sin más rodeos. Desde que había llegado allí, todos habían evitado hablar del accidente; aunque ella tampoco se había molestado en preguntar. Necesitaba saciar esa curiosidad pues no era normal que la médula de ambos se hubiese dañado en el mismo sitio. Sospechaba que fue hecho a propósito; no buscaban la muerte de los niños, quizá era una estrategia para distraer la atención del Hokage. El Hokage se hallaría inmerso en los cuidados de su hijo mayor; y por ende, desatendería otros asuntos. Debía indagar más, todo era demasiado complejo.

—Yo... —las lágrimas le resbalaban por su inmaculado rostro. Su respiración se aceleró peligrosamente. Sus palabras se ahogaban con su llanto.

—Relájate, Hinata. —conocía esos síntomas a la perfección: estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. Si seguía así, podría darle taquicardias. Necesitaba distraerla. —Cuéntame acerca de tu matrimonio con Naruto. ¿Cómo se declaró? Venga, respira lentamente.

Sakura se sumergió en sus pensamientos, intentando justificar su comportamiento. ¿En qué momento decidió ayudar a Hinata? A ella le daba igual si sufría un ataque, pero no quería llamar la atención de los médicos del hospital. Si alguien veía a la esposa del Hokage en ese estado, podría ser complicado. Por esta vez, decidió que sería amable con ella. ¿La transformación habría cambiado su carácter?

—Fue... —cogió aire, tal y como le indicó que lo hiciera— ... gracias a Shikamaru-san, Neji-san y Sai-san. Eso dice Naruto-kun—a pesar de su vida conyugal, no había perdido el hábito de añadirle el –kun a su nombre. Su pulso se volvía estable, aunque aún estaba un poco agitada.

—Sigue así, vas bien. —le animó cálidamente a que continuara. No podía mostrarse con frialdad ante Hinata, aún no conseguía mantener esa línea imaginaria que se autoimpuso con el resto de los mortales. Quizá Konoha le ablandaba el carácter cuando se trataba de interactuar con los antiguos "novatos".

— Estábamos en los baños termales. —se sonrojó al pensarlo. _Ya se está tranquilizando_, suspiró aliviada Sakura.— Fui con Temari-san, Hanabi-san e Ino-san. De repente, cuando nos sumergimos en el agua, apareció Naruto-kun y todas les gritaron llamándole pervertido. —sonrió al recordarlo—. Él se quedó, ahí, quieto y estático, esperando a que todas se callaran de una vez. Realizó varios clones que fueron desapareciendo a medida que todas le golpeaban duramente, las distrajo con más jutsus y consiguió separar al grupo de chicas de mi lado. —bajó la mirada avergonzada y jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosamente.— Me moría de vergüenza, Sakura-san, pero me sumergí tanto que casi me asfixio en el agua. Naruto-kun me ayudó a salir y mi toalla se perdió en el proceso. Cuando las chicas llegaron, lo único que vieron fue a Naruto-kun inclinado sobre mí, que estaba completamente desnuda, haciéndome el boca a boca. Había tragado tanta agua, que mis pulmones se encharcaron, y no respondía. Claro, ellas pensaron que me había dejado inconsciente y que se estaba aprovechando de mí. Todas le golpearon, según me contaron, y tras inmovilizarlo, acabó sacando el anillo de compromiso que tenía pensado entregarme.

Sakura fue testigo de cómo sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

— Y cuando recobré la consciencia, estaba cubierta con una toalla. No me enteré hasta tiempo después de que Naruto-kun me había visto desnuda, sino no hubiese sido capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Todas me miraban expectantes mientras que Naruto-kun se arrodillaba ante mí. Creí que volvería a desmayarme, Sakura-san, créeme. Hacía bastante tiempo que no tenía a Naruto-kun tan cerca, intenté alejarme al ver como él se dedicaba de lleno a sus tareas como Hokage. No le guardaba rencor por no haber respondido a mi declaración cuando Pain atacó Konoha, ni siquiera cuando la cuarta guerra acabó y no fue capaz de dirigirme la palabra. No esperaba que Naruto-kun me propusiera matrimonio, ya había desistido de buscar su cariño. Y al verle ahí sonrojado, amoratado e hinchado, sostener mi mano temblando; me serené todo lo que pude. Mis temblores iban a la par que los de él, ambos esperábamos que las palabras envolvieran el ambiente. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos con gran determinación. —suspiró— Oh, Sakura-san, ¿sabes lo que pronunció?

—Mmm. Quizás pueda imaginarlo.

—Me preguntó que si quería salir en una cita con él, que fuésemos al Ichiraku.

—¿En serio dijo Ichiraku?¿Y el anillo que sacó a las chicas? ¿Acaso…?

—Espera a que termine, Sakura-san. —replicó.— Todas le miraron felices, pero yo no entendía nada. Le respondí que sí, que estaría encantada de ir a cenar con él. Entonces, él me dijo que esa noche me recogería en casa a las siete, como un auténtico caballero. Y bueno, cuando llegó la noche, mi primo Neji-san insistió en que debería arreglarme un poco más de lo habitual. Me maquillé suavemente como Ino-san me recomendó. Naruto-kun vino a la hora indicada y marchamos, aunque mi padre le miró duramente antes de partir. Y mi sorpresa fue cuando nos desviamos del camino; ninguno habló, y acabamos en el bosque donde nos vimos por primera vez de pequeños. Entonces, agarró fuertemente mis manos entre las suyas, y comenzó a relatar todas las veces que nos habíamos encontrado. Su voz penetraba en mis oídos con fuerza, recordando cada detalle de nuestros primeros encuentros. Naruto-kun describía con gran belleza sus sentimientos hacia mí desde que nuestros ojos chocaron por primera vez. Cuando llegamos al lugar donde me declaré en la pelea con Pain, dijo muy serio: _Hinata-chan, tu valor y tu manera de superarte es mayor que la mía. Tú has avanzado duramente. Ahora eres una kunoichi respetada por todos, incluido tu padre y tu primo. Tu esfuerzo ha sido meritorio._

—¿Meritorio? —preguntó extrañada Sakura, no creía que su amigo tuviese un gran vocabulario.

—Sí, a mí también me sorprendió. —admitió sonrojada— Y entonces, las palabras de Naruto-kun se volvieron más tímidas cuando siguió hablando: _Me salvaste cuando más lo necesité. Me distes fuerzas cuando no las hallaba. Tu amor me acompañó desde el primer instante. Yo…quiero que compartas tu vida con la mía, Hinata –chan. Mi madre quería que buscase a una mujer como ella, pero no lo puedo cumplir porque me he dado cuenta de que te amo. Sé que a veces suelo ser un payaso, un poco despistado y torpe; pero te juro que si decides aceptar mi propuesta jamás te arrepentirás. Te amaré todos los días de mi vida, ese es mi camino del ninja. No te defraudaré._

—¿En serio dijo todo eso?

—Lo tengo todo memorizado. Sus palabras reverberaron en mi cabeza, una y otra vez. Estaba con la boca abierta, casi a punto de desmayarme. Pero no sé cómo, reuní el valor necesario y le contesté con un beso en los labios.

—¿Qué tu hiciste qué? —se escandalizó al escuchar que fue ella la quien tomó la iniciativa. No creía que Hinata hubiese actuado de aquella forma, pensando en que su timidez era su característica más resaltante.

—Sí. —asintió con la cabeza, apenada— Cuando lo hice, me di cuenta que toda la aldea, incluido mi padre, se habían acercado a la escena. Todos estaban expectantes de mi respuesta y vitorearon cuando le besé, aunque no recuerdo gran cosa porque al segundo me desmayé en los brazos de Naruto-kun. Me contaron las chicas que le quitaron la idea de declararse en los baños y entre todas urdieron un plan para que la declaración fuese perfecta. Y por eso, la voz se había corrido entre todos los habitantes y shinobi de Konoha; y por eso estaban todos allí, pendientes de mi respuesta.

—¿Y cuándo te dio …?—su pregunta murió cuando llamaron a la puerta débilmente antes de entrar.

Y la figura de Neji tapó la luz que venía del pasillo.

—Por fin te encuentro. —siseó mirando fijamente a la chica de pelo negro que se encontraba a su derecha.

—Neji-san debo ir a reunirme con Naruto-kun. —dijo nerviosa al ver a su primo enfadado.— Luego vuelvo, ¿te quedas tú con los niños?

—No te preocupes, Hinata.— le hizo un leve inclinación, respondiendo al gesto que le hizo su prima.

—Hasta luego, Sakura-san.— se despidió haciendo una ligera reverencia en señal de respeto, que no fue correspondida.

Neji se aproximó a la cama en donde se encontraba su hija. Su semblante se calmó al verla, relajándose. Posó sus labios en su frente, suavemente. Ese gesto le llamó la atención a Sakura, la cual pensaba que el patriarca del clan era una persona carente de sentimientos y fría. Sus ojos reflejaban el amor a su hija. Creía que él sería igual a su tío Hiashi, siguiendo las tradicionales formas de clan Hyūga. Recordaba que el carácter del genio era distante, pero había dado su propia vida por salvar la de su prima de manera honorable y como dictaba su condición de rama secundaria.

Vio como le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla. Su rostro se volvió duro cuando miró a Sakura que lo observaba fijamente.

—Te dije que no abandonaras la casa.

—No, dijiste que no cometiera la estupidez de escaparme.—repitió sus palabras con retintín.

Se desafiaron en un duelo de miradas, esperando que uno de los dos desviara los ojos.

—Necesito hablar con Shizune. —reveló tras unos instantes en silencio, consiguiendo que Neji torciera su cara en dirección a su hija, rompiendo así el contacto visual.

—¿Para qué? ¿Qué has averiguado? —interrogó.

—Quiero conocer más acerca del "Proyecto Abuelo". Tengo una ligera idea de qué se trata, pero necesito confirmarlo. —al ver que Neji arqueaba su ceja, explicó:— Hashirama tenía células de su cuerpo que se regeneraban. Es como el jutsu que uso, en el cual mis heridas se regeneran automáticamente sin importar la gravedad de éstas. Pues, creo que llegó a experimentar con las células de su propio abuelo, analizándolas. Claro, no creo que hoy en día podamos conseguir esas células.

—Entiendo. ¿Y crees que Shizune puede ayudarte a replicarlas?

Sonrió al ver como el genio sacaba conclusiones tan rápidas y acertadas.

—Sigues siendo un genio, después de todo. —halagó— Sí, a tu pregunta. Es algo extraño la forma en que ambos niños fueron lesionados en el mismo punto de la médula. ¿Qué ocurrió?

El silencio envolvió la habitación. Tras unos minutos, habló pausadamente:

—Jiraiya, el niño pequeño de mi prima, vino corriendo a buscarnos cuando nos encontrábamos en el Gran Estadio de Rammen. Ya habían empezado los exámenes. Me extrañé que Tenten, mi hija, no hubiese llegado aún. A ella siempre le gustaba verlos para saber el nivel que se necesita para cuando ella se presente y siempre llegaba antes que yo. ―se llevo una mano a su cabellera, que la tenía recogida con una gomilla a la altura de su espalda, y siguió relatando: ―Cuando pronunció las palabras atropelladamente, no conseguí entenderle; sólo supe que algo malo había pasado. Mis pasos eran más veloces que los del pequeño Jiraiya, que iba dirigiendo nuestra marcha, y cuando vi el edificio derrumbado supe que entre los escombros se encontraban los niños. Un centenar de personas rodeaban los restos, intentando rescatar a los supervivientes. La unidad médica aún no llegaba, y entre los cadáveres que sacaban, mi angustia aumentaba a cada minuto que pasaba. ―hizo un breve pausa, respiró profundamente―. Me quedé estático mientras mi prima se avalanzaba sobre los cascotes que se hallaban amontonados unos encima de otros, fue en ese instante cuando pude reaccionar. ―confesó en un débil susurro.

―Es una suerte que hayan sobrevivido al accidente con las heridas que presentan. ―comentó Sakura, ladeando la cabeza.

―Sí, así es. Más de cincuenta personas murieron por el impacto.

―¿Y cómo se pudo desplomar un edificio entero?

―Eso es lo que aún nos preguntamos todos. Aún se están investigando las causas de dicho derrumbamiento. Es algo insólito y premeditado. ―apostilló con frialdad y meditativo.

―¿Premeditado?

El rostro de Neji se tornó sombrío y tenso.

―Sé que no has preguntado por curiosidad, Sakura. ―y la manera en que lo dijo fue tan superflua que denotó que él sospechaba lo mismo que ella. ―En el hospital, cuando los consiguieron estabilizar, nos indicaron que los daños eran irreversibles. Los trajimos a Konoha lo más rápido que pudimos, bajo el cuidado de Shizune. Pensábamos que ella evitaría que quedaran postrados en una cama y aumentaría las expectativas de que sobrevivieran.

―Y fue ella la que os insinuó que me buscarais. ―afirmó.

―Nos dijo que ella no era capaz de efectuar semejante operación, pero que tú sí podrías aumentar las posibilidades.

Caminó despacio por la habitación, preguntándose si revelarle la información que había reunido en el País de la Hierba sería una buena idea.

―¿Hubo alguna victima familiar de alguno de los Kage?

Neji no se sorprendió por su pregunta, sabía que la formularía.

—No.

—¿Pero? —inquirió masajeándose la sien.

—El hijo del Kazekage ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Varios shinobis lo están buscando desesperadamente. Eso ocurrió varios días después del accidente. —reveló Neji.

Puso cara de abatimiento. Miró al techo, dubitativa, visualizando mentalmente el posible conflicto que se avecinaba. Tomó una decisión.

—Hablaremos más tarde de este asunto. —sentenció Neji, dándole a entender que sabía que ella compartiría cierta información con él. Sakura asintió levemente, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana. No era el sitio ni el momento para hablar de complots. Estaban seguros que alguien había estado husmeando en su conversación.

—Voy a buscar a Shizune.

Hizo una ligera inclinación, despidiéndola. El protocolo lo tenía tan arraigado desde que era el patriarca de la familia que no era capaz de actuar con normalidad, como cuando era un simple shinobi. Cuando terminó la guerra, tuvo que abandonar todas las misiones para encargarse de las labores del clan Hyūga.

Sakura salió precipitadamente de la habitación. Necesitaba meditar sobre lo que había ocurrido en Rammen. ¿Habrían empezado a practicar _ese_ jutsu? No, no creía. Si lo hubiesen ejecutado no quedarían ni los cimientos de la villa. Ese misterioso jutsu podría ocasionar otra guerra, incluso más sangrienta que la anterior. Ya no tendrían a Sasuke para que reviviera a los caídos, ahora todos los que muriesen, quedarían muertos. Además, ya no había otro usuario de Rinnegan en el mundo shinobi.

Sin darse cuenta sus pies se detuvieron delante de la puerta del director del hospital. No golpeó, sólo giró el pomo y entró. Sobre el escritorio se encontraba un centenar de papeles amontonados y ordenados unos encima de otro.

—¿Hinata-sama?—preguntó dudosa la mujer de cabellos negros y corto. Al ver la negación de cabeza de la joven, sus ojos negros se abrieron como platos y corrió a abrazarla. —¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Sakura! Sabía que vendrías, tarde o temprano.

—No vine porque quise. —confesó mordazmente.

—¿Aún no perdonas?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Entiendo. A Tsunade le costó asimilarlo y entrar en razón, pero al final, Naruto-sama lo consiguió. Estoy segura, que contigo será igual. Él tiene el poder de cambiar a las personas.

—No sigas por ahí. —le cortó tajante.—He venido a hablar sobre el "Proyecto Abuelo".

Shizune desvió la mirada hacia un cajón. Se aproximó hacia éste y cogió una llave que tenía colgada del cuello. Lo abrió cuidadosamente, extrayendo unos documentos del interior. Se los entregó.

—Sabía que vendrías a por esto. —señaló los papeles que ahora sostenía Sakura.— Son las últimas investigaciones que realizó Tsunade-sama con la ayuda de Orochimaru-sama y Kabuto-sama. Te sorprenderá todo lo que avanzaron genéticamente hablando.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hicieron varias pruebas con Orochimaru-sama. ¿Recuerdas que los brazos de él estaban atrofiados? No tenía movilidad. —vio que asentía y continuó: —Pues cultivaron células madres de Hashirama, le inyectaron varios genes y la dejaron cultivando varias semanas. Cuando estuvo lista, la probaron en Orochimaru-sama. Los resultados fueron asombrosos: sus brazos recobraron toda la agilidad de antaño. Fue increíble. —confesó ilusionada al recordarlo.

—¿Y tienes más?

—No. —confesó.—Al poco tiempo, Orochimaru-sama y Kabuto-sama, se apropiaron de toda la información del proyecto; desapareciendo y robando las últimas células que conservábamos de Hashirama. Desde aquél entonces, no hemos tenido noticias de ninguno de los dos. Es como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado.

—Entiendo.

—Aún hay más. —compuso una sonrisa.— Tsunade consiguió aislar una célula somática del cuerpo, y con la ayuda de un retrovirus se inducen cuatro genes en esa célula. Hay que cultivarla durante un periodo de tres semanas y no hay posibilidad de rechazo.

—¿Pero si se inducen cuatro genes con un retrovirus eso implicaría que el paciente podría enfermar, provocándole la muerte?

—Exacto.

Sus ojos enfocaron el retrato que había en la pared. Los ojos color miel de Tsunade iluminaban su rostro sereno. Se le veía feliz en aquella foto.

—¿Has intentado utilizar un plásmido de ADN?

—¿Plásmido?

—Sí, es la que se utiliza para manipular la expresión genética de una célula. No habría que usar el sistema viral. No habría virus.

—Mmm…podría funcionar. —dijo tras unos segundos pensativa— ¿Cómo?

—Cuando estuve en el Bosque de Shikkōtsu aprendí muchas cosas sobre la creación de la vida. Había tanta información reunida, que el tiempo lo pasé leyendo manuales y más manuales. La Reina Babosa me enseñó mucho sobre el ADN, incluso hablamos sobre los experimentos que hicimos y cómo descubrimos la célula madre. —susurró cabizbaja.

—Tuvo que ser increíble. Aprendiste más que la propia Tsunade.

—Yo me pasé más tiempo que ella con las Babosas. —replicó.

Ambas se miraron. Shizune intenta buscar a la niña de antaño, pero sólo encontró soledad. Sabía que su carácter había cambiado, aún recordaba la última vez que la vio. Entre todos la tuvieron que controlar para que no cometiera una locura y, poco tiempo después había desaparecido de la aldea. Evocó las manos ensangrentadas de la chunnin, los rostros atemorizados de los ancianos y la desesperación pintada en el rostro de Naruto, evitando que los matara.

—Debería hacer varios ensayos. —la voz de Sakura le devolvió a la realidad.

—Podrías empezar en el laboratorio. Allí tendrás todo lo que necesites.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí. Utilizar las instalaciones del hospital sería complicado. Me encargaré de investigar por mi cuenta con la información que me adjuntas.

—Sakura, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Le puso mala cara, pero asintió fugazmente.

—¿Piensas hablar con tus padres? Ellos no son los mismos desde que te marchaste. —dijo sinceramente.

El recuerdo de su madre llorando, agarrada fuertemente entre los brazos de su padre, le produjo un ligero escalofrío. Meneó la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—No me gusta repetir lo que ya te dije al principio: no he venido por gusto y mucho menos a hacer visitas. No quiero que nadie se entere de que estoy aquí. Si una sola persona se dirigiese a mí, me largo y abandono a esos niños a su suerte; o más bien, a esa cama que tendrían de por vida.—amenazó.

Agarró los papeles y marchó de la habitación dejando a Shizune con la boca abierta al escuchar las últimas palabras de Sakura. Definitivamente, no era la misma chica que conoció.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Espero que me sigan dejando más review para poder saber lo que opináis referente al fic.

Agradecer a Just-Hatsumi por ser mi beta.


	5. El laboratorio Los problemas de Neji Y l

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishi.

.

"_Sea, sea, out away as far as my visión extends. __There I gaze till my eyes grow dim; and in the dimness of my eyes my spirit finds its sight. My soul flies on the wings of memory away beyond the blue, smiling-sea away beyond the glancing waves and the gleamings sails, to the land I call my home…._

_The dream call me back to waking life. I spring down from my window-seat and work away frantically, for every line I draw on paper, every new form that springs on the plaster, brings me nearer freedom."_

_Bram Stoker. The Crystal Cup._

.

.

.

.

**RAMMEN**

.

.

.

.

"_El laboratorio_

_Los problemas de Neji_

_Y la operación"_

.

.

.

El tic-tac le desquiciaba. Se ajustó la mascarilla mientras observaba uno de los múltiples cultivos que estaba realizando de células madres. Acababa de extraer el plásmido de ADN de una bacteria, con delicadeza y precisión. Ahora iba a proceder a inyectarla en el fibroblasto del ratón, introduciendo los genes necesarios para reprogramar la célula.

Estiró sus brazos, desperezándose. Se quitó los guantes y los desechó en la papelera que tenía junto a sus pies.

Doce horas de trabajo con los cultivos era excesivo. Anotó la hora que marcaba las manecillas del reloj en el comienzo del cuaderno y con una caligrafía cuidadosa describió el último proceso que llevó a cabo. Revisó varias hojas atrás, leyendo atentamente los errores que había cometido en las primeras treinta muestras. Al principio, había fallado a la hora de inducir los genes, y luego, no había atinado con los genes que requería para reprogramar la célula correctamente. Debía ser metódica y práctica. Erró varias veces por intentar acelerar los cultivos pues quería reducir el tiempo de tres semanas a un día; y a las cuarentaiunava muestra descubrió que las hormonas potenciaban el crecimiento de las mismas.

Lo más sorprendente de todo era que lo había logrado tras dos días de memorizar compendios de genética de todos los Países, consultar los archivos de su antigua maestra y preguntar directamente a la Reina de las Babosas. Ese fue el tiempo que tardó Neji en tenerle listo el laboratorio con todo el material que solicitó.

Evocó la mirada taciturna del patriarca cuando le enseñó su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Estaba apesadumbrado y las preocupaciones se reflejaban en su rostro, haciéndole aparentar más años de los que en realidad tenía. Sigiloso -como era habitual en él- y cordial hasta límites insostenibles, apareció en la habitación en la que se había recluido desde que había llegado a la mansión Hyūga. Esperó pacientemente a que ella terminara de hojear el último volumen y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, alzó la voz.

―Ya está listo. ―breve y escueto, así fueron sus palabras y se encaminó hacia la puerta cuando oteó que Sakura se levantó dispuesta a seguirla.

Recorrieron los angostos pasillos que se asemejaban a un laberinto en completo silencio. Él caminaba delante, ella detrás. Él se hallaba perdido en el piélago de sus pensamientos; ella descomponiendo y fragmentando todo la información que había recabado. Tan distraída estaba, que chocó con la espalda de él cuando se detuvo en seco en la última puerta del corredor.

Al colisionar, ambos cuerpos se tensaron. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió la piel de la chica abrasándola y provocó que el corazón le latiera más deprisa de lo habitual. Se apartó rauda y ágil, poniendo distancia y evitó mirarle.

―Lo siento―fue un susurro casi inaudible; pero Neji lo oyó y arqueó la ceja, estupefacto por la repentina disculpa.

―Hemos llegado―añadió restándole importancia al pequeño altercado.

Abrió la puerta, esperando a que Sakura entrara. La chica avanzó hacia el interior sorprendiéndose gratamente del resultado de su improvisado laboratorio. Miró y remiró, buscando cualquier pega o inconveniente; más no halló ninguna.

―Si te hace falta alguna cosa, pídela―dijo cordialmente al ver como la chica curioseaba minuciosamente.

Asintió levemente. Evaluó el material que disponía para empezar en ese mismo instante.

―¿Tienes los ratones?―preguntó mientras movía los ojos de un lado a otro.

―Sí, en aquella puerta―señaló con un dedo. Vio como Sakura se dirigía al lugar indicado y esperó estoicamente a que volviera.

―Veo que no se te ha olvidado nada de lo que pedí―gritó desde la otra habitación.

―Todo lo que me pediste, lo he traído. Espero que le des un buen uso―dijo mordazmente cuando Sakura se acercó. ―Querrás ponerte a trabajar―indicó al ver como la chica ya tenía puesto los guantes. ―Volveré más tarde―al advertir como la chica confirmó ligeramente. ―Debo atender asuntos internos del clan―se excusó y marchó.

.

_Pipi-pi-pipi_ sonó la alarma, regresándola a la realidad. Últimamente se pasaba el tiempo rememorando sucesos. La falta de comunicación estaba afectándole. Desde que marchó de Konoha, vivía del pasado, de los momentos que había pasado con Sasuke. Y ahora, a pesar de centrarse en su investigación, revivía sin darse cuenta los segundos que compartía con el patriarca de aquel legendario clan.

Volvió a sonar el reloj por segunda vez. El cultivo estaba listo.

Debía darse prisa en obtener resultados positivos. Los pulmones de Tenten no aguantarían mucho más. Ella era quien corría mayor peligro. Ahora mismo ambos niños estaban en coma inducido, era lo mejor tratándose de las circunstancias.

Fue a la mesa metálica donde reposaba la muestra número 43. La observó minuciosamente y la llevó al microscopio. Sonrió. Era hora de probarla. La había reprogramado para que regenerara el tejido pulmonar.

Cogió una pequeña jeringuilla e introdujo la célula en el pequeño tubito. Dio grandes zancadas hasta una sala impermeabilizada. Preparó el quirófano con todo el instrumental que necesitaría para la operación. Satisfecha, fue a buscar a su diminuto paciente.

Y sus pies se adelantaron a una puerta, justo al lado, donde un montón de roedores correteaban de un extremo a otro de la jaula. Los miró severamente y buscó entre todos los ratones a su conejillo de indias. Ese era el ratón 43, con el que correspondía la respectiva muestra que pensaba usar. Lo encontró, agazapado en una esquina, y sus manos lo atraparon en un único movimiento. Intentó escapar, pero lo agarró más fuerte.

Regresó al quirófano que había desinfectado previamente. Cogió la jeringuilla que tenía a su derecha y le inyectó el líquido. El ratón se relajó en su palma, ya no huía. Lo depositó con celo en la camilla.

Se ajustó los guantes azules. Se recogió el pelo y se puso unas gafas de aumento. Necesitaba ver todo a la perfección. Siempre habían experimentado con ratones porque eran los que más se asemejaban al cuerpo humano. Su anatomía era casi igual.

Emanó una pequeña cantidad de chakra en su dedo índice y seccionó la piel. La sangre comenzó a emanar del diminuto cuerpo, la aspiró y rebuscó hasta llegar a sus pulmones. Lo perforó levemente y la respiración disminuyó paulatinamente.

―Así es la herida de Tenten. Ahora te aplicaré la célula. Veremos qué tal va―habló para sí misma. Le inyectó cuidadosamente la célula que sería la encargada de regenerar el tejido pulmonar. Junto sus palmas y emanó chakra blanquecino. Visualizó la anatomía del ratón. El pulmón se iba regenerando de forma asombrosa. ―Por ahora hemos terminado, tenemos que ver si no surge ningún fallo.

Emanó más chakra, esta vez de un color verdusco, y el corte del pecho se cerró sin dejar cicatriz. Levantó al ratón y lo colocó en una jaula asilada del resto. Revisó una última vez que la respiración fuese estable. Más tarde regresaría a ver los resultados.

Recogió el material que había utilizado. Estaba exhausta, había gastado una buena cantidad de chakra.

Apuntó lo último que realizó en el cuaderno en el que registraba toda la investigación. Al terminar de escribir, decidió dar una vuelta por la mansión Hyūga.

—No sabemos que se trae entre manos—escuchó una voz chillona en el jardín y decidió esconderse a escuchar la conversación. —Todos están en contra de su decisión.

―Él sólo quiere... ―replicó una voz más dulce.

―Da igual. Él tiene que cumplir con el deber, no puede hacer lo que le plazca―le interrumpió la misma voz que oyó al principio.

―Le debemos obediencia. Lo juramos.

―Si sigue así, todos le darán la espalda y le relevarán del cargo. ―anunció. ―Ya cometió el error de casarse con esa kunoichi, menos mal que no duró mucho. Permitió la boda de un miembro importante con ese zorro. ―dijo de forma despectiva― Y a la más joven le dio permiso para deambular por el mundo, descuidando sus obligaciones como miembro Hyūga. Lo que le ocurra se lo tendrá merecido. ―confesó.

―Pero él suprimió las distinciones. Ya no hay dos ramas. Gracias a él, hemos evolucionado. Nadie se mira con odio. ―contrarió.

―Lo hizo por su propio bien, no te confíes. Además, si todo sale como planeamos, él caerá. Todo volverá a ser como antes, dos ramas en la familia. Tendremos súbditos que darán su vida por defender a la rama principal.

―¿Estás resentida por su muerte? Sabes que no fue su culpa.

―Si no hubiese estado escoltando a esa cría, estaría vivo. Él pertenecía a la rama principal, no debía morir.

―Sabes que él dio su vida con honor. A nuestro padre no le gustaría que pensaras así.

Sakura estaba absorta con todo lo que se estaba enterando. No hablaban de un miembro cualquiera, sino todo lo contrario. Estaban conspirando contra Neji Hyūga.

―Él también pensaba como yo―y rompió a llorar.

―Vamos. Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás. No debemos hacerles esperar.

Y los pasos se perdieron en el jardín. No pudo verle los rostros, ni siquiera estaba interesada. Eso era problema de Neji, ella no tenía nada que ver ahí. Bastante tenía con las operaciones que tenía que realizar como para investigar un complot interno.

_Complot_―pensó―. _Tan metida he estado en mis células que no he tenido tiempo de hablar con Neji acerca de la alianza de las otras aldeas para destruir la paz. Debería buscarle. Todo tiene que estar relacionado: el accidente de los niños, la desaparición del hijo de Gaara y ese extraño jutsu._

Avanzó por el interior de la mansión. Algunos miembros eran tan descarados que ni siquiera apartaban la mirada cuando la veían. Ellos sabían de su presencia. No se molestó en ocultarla, ya que Neji le aseguró que ninguno diría nada.

Memorizar toda la mansión era una tarea fácil y sencilla. Todas las grandes construcciones, de grandes clanes, eran similares. Incluso la decoración arcaica.

Buscar a Neji era como coser y cantar, sólo tenía que seguir su chakra inconfundible. Se situó delante de una puerta y cuando iba a entrar oyó voces en el interior.

―No―gritó Neji. Sakura se sorprendió al notar que el chico inmutable, estaba alterado.

―Te estás jugando el puesto. Todos te tienen en el punto de mira. Neji, haz lo que te digo―rogó la otra voz.

―No puedes pedirme que haga eso.

―Has derrochado mucho dinero. Dinero que no tenemos. A este paso...

―Y seguiré gastando más si fuese necesario. Mi hija es lo primero―sentenció.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no puedes consentir todos los caprichos de...

―Cuidado con lo que dices, tío. No permitiré que se falte el respeto a nadie. Y he dicho que haré lo que haga falta.

―Todos se sublevarán como sigas así. Nadie aprueba su presencia.

―Si quieres, dimito aquí y ahora―sugirió cansado.

―Si lo hicieras, todo habría sido en vano. No, tienes que ganarte el favor del clan. El suceso con Tenten y la muerte del padre de Kiara y Ume sólo han complicado las cosas. Muchos están a tu lado, lucharían por ti y darían su vida por ti; pero otros, sólo te ven como un impostor―declaró con amalgor.

―¿Y qué sugieres que haga?

―Que hagas una asamblea donde todos expongan sus quejas. Ayudará―aseguró cuando Sakura tocó la puerta, antes que el tío de Neji la descubriera espiando.

―Nos vemos luego―se despidió con una reverencia, que fue correspondida, y abrió la puerta de madera.

Ni siquiera la miró al salir, aunque ella tampoco lo hizo.

Entró y sus ojos se posaron sobre el retrato de una niña. Era Tenten, la hija de Neji. Estaba firmado por Sai. Había otra pintura de un gran grupo de gennin, al acercarse, descubrió que se trataba de los novatos que combatieron en la guerra. Ella estaba dibujada en ese cuadro, con su cabello rosáceo y corto y sus verdes ojos admirando la espalda de Sasuke.

―Sakura―la llamó, esperando el motivo de la visita.

La chica le miró, desviando la atención del cuadro.

―Vengo a decirte dos cosas―le hizo un gesto para que continuara hablando. ―La primera es que probé la muestra 43 en el roedor, ejecuté todo perfectamente y de momento los resultados son positivos. Tengo que ir a revisarlo, pero en principio sus pulmones se regeneraban a un buen ritmo. Luego lo revisaré.

―¿Cómo lo lograste tan rápido?―preguntó sorprendido.

―Tras varios intentos fallidos en el cultivo...

Le empezó a explicar todos los pormenores de los cultivos. El patriarca sólo interrumpía cuando tenía una duda; escuchaba atentamente y observaba cómo ella exponía todas las teorías con las que había tenido que debatir.

―¿Y tú qué descubriste?―Tan abstraído estaba en la curvatura de sus labios y embelesado en la forma en que los movía, que la pregunta le cogió de improvisto.

―¿Qué?

Sakura alzó sus cejas rosadas. Sí que tiene que estar distraído con sus asuntos. Ni siquiera ha prestado atención a lo que le he dicho.―pensó.

―¿Qué descubriste del accidente? ¿Algún sospechoso?

Meneó negativamente la cabeza.

―No tenemos sospechosos aún. No hay testigos. Pero de algo estoy seguro, fue provocado―afirmó.

―Claro que fue intencionado. Las heridas en ambas extremidades no son casualidad. No querían matarlo, querían distraer a Naruto. Tu hija fue un daño colateral.

―Tú sabes más de lo que dices―dijo vivaz.

―Sí―afirmó sin ocultarlo.―No presté atención acerca del accidente, pero al evaluar los daños, me di cuenta inmediatamente que era intencionado. El punto donde la médula está fracturada es limpio, tuvo que hacerlo algún ninja médico.

―Estoy de acuerdo. Shizune sacó la misma conclusión.

Empezó a pasear por la habitación inquieto.

―No esperaba menos de Shizune, por algo fue alumna de Tsunade―manifestó.

Se llevó una mano a la cabellera, soltándolo del agarre de la coleta. Neji permaneció fascinado, durante un breve lapso, por los rasgos femeninos de Sakura. Nunca había reparado en su belleza, ahora entendía porque Lee estaba enamorado locamente de ella. Su pelo rosa y brillante le configuraba un aspecto más exótico a su rostro pálido y ovalado. Sus grandes ojos atesoraban una gama de tonalidades verdosas que dependía de la claridad del día, su color variaba de un verde intenso a un verde apagado tirando a grisáceo. Y en ese instante, eran como la esmeralda.

Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta. Había notado la presencia de alguien; no lo conocía, de eso estaba seguro. Volvió a mirar a la chica, quien asintió y desapareció en busca del intruso, al igual que él.

Sakura se detuvo en frente de una habitación. Abrió el picaporte con suavidad, sin hacer ruido, y se adentró en el interior. Estaba oscuro. No podía ver nada.

Examinó el débil rastro de chakra.

―Mierda―gruñó al comprobar que ya no había nadie. ―¿Viste a alguien?―le preguntó a Neji quien se hallaba justo enfrente de ella con el byakugan activo.

Negó. Las venas que remarcaban su rostro le proporcionaban un aspecto terrorífico y se redujeron hasta ocultarse.

―Huyó cuando supo que lo habíamos descubierto.

―Su chakra era diferente. No es de nadie de esta mansión.

—Alguien nos está espiando. Ya es la segunda vez—le confesó preocupado.

—Debo decirte algo importante y creo que tiene que ver con el accidente que ocurrió en Rammen y el secuestro del hijo de Gaara. —Neji le miraba expectante.—Pensaba contárselo a Naruto, pero desde que llegué no hemos coincidido. Supongo que las labores como Hokage le tendrán atareado―hizo una breve pausa y continuó: ―No fui al País de la Hierba porque quisiera visitarlo―reveló. ―Estaba siguiendo la pista de una alianza entre aldeas secundarias que quieren destruir la paz.

—¿De qué aldeas se trata?—interrumpió alarmado.

—Cascada, Hierba, Artesanos, Cerradura y Aguas termales. Quieren buscar más aliados.

—¿Sabes que tienen en común?

—Es lo que iba a averiguar. No me interesa la política de los países—contestó.—Aunque deduzco que tiene que ver con la economía. Si no hay guerras, los ingresos decrecen. No se vende tanto armamento como en antaño.

—Exacto. Pero también les unen otros lazos más fuerte: su odio hacia Konoha—sentenció.

—¿Odio?

Sakura frunció el ceño, disgustada.

—La Aldea Oculta de la Cascada atentó contra Hashirama Senju, siempre quisieron apoderarse de varias técnicas de Konoha.

—Pero si hicimos misiones para ellos.

—Eso no importa, eran negocios de Danzō. El consejo tenía una gran amistad con el Damyō—vio la mueca de asco que puso Sakura al pronunciar a los viejos consejeros—Seguramente tendrían un acuerdo. Debería investigar qué clases de tratos se traían entre manos.

—¿Podrás hacerlo sin alertar?

—Sí. Aunque los ancianos estén desterrados, aún puedo conseguir algo de información. Será fácil. —le aseguró.

—¿Los desterraron al final? —interrogó llevándose las manos a la sien. El sólo recuerdo de ancianos le provocaba náuseas.

—Sí. Cuando Naruto te detuvo, Tsunade efectuó un juicio rápido y los condenó a exilio.

—Entiendo.—dijo meditabunda.

—La Aldea Oculta de la Hierba—repitió desviando el tema y captando la atención de Sakura. —Creo recordar que el Cuarto y Sexto Hokage habían destruido alguno que otro puente. Y Konoha no les facilitó dinero para su reconstrucción.

—Sí que llegan lejos por unos puentes—se quejó.

—La Aldea de los Artesanos…

—Sí, el resto me las imagino—interrumpió Sakura.—Es el dinero. Todas mermaron. La Aldea de la Cerradura vivía del espionaje, la Aldea de los Artesanos de la fabricación de armas y la Aldea de las Aguas Termales era turística.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Cómo crees que van a destruir la paz? ¿Escuchaste algo?

—Fue Katsuyu quién escucho la conversación que tuvo lugar en la taberna los Hierbajos. Sólo entendió que están preparando un jutsu que será capaz de destruir ciudades enteras.

—¿Un jutsu? Sólo conozco el Shibaku Tensei y sólo lo puede realizar un usuario de Rinnegan.

—Si hubiese un usuario de Rinnegan, tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde—dijo. Una pequeña esperanza recorrió su cuerpo.

_Si hallo esos ojos, podría devolverle la vida. Quizá aún tengo una oportunidad para reunirme con él_—pensó, pero descartó sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que no sería capaz de sacrificar la vida de una persona por traer otra a la vida.

Sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos se entristecieron tan rápido como brillaron de ilusión.

—¿Cuándo ibas a comunicárselo a Naruto?—cuestionó al cavilar que Sakura no se había puesto en contacto con ellos para advertir de un inminente complot.

Sakura suspiró cansada. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones. Iba a darse media vuelta, pero no pudo abandonar la habitación sin antes terminar esa conversación que llevaba pendiente varios días.

—Quería obtener pruebas factibles. Quería cerciorarme, para ello iba a investigar.

—¿Y por dónde ibas a investigar?

—Me dirigía al noroeste para buscar más información, pero me interceptaron Ino y Sai.

—¿Alguien sabía lo que estabas haciendo?

—No. Nadie ha podido encontrarme en años, soy cuidadosa—aseguró.

—¿Llamaste la atención?

Dio varios pasos, de un lado a otro, y sin alzar la mirada, comentó:

—Si por llamar la atención te refieres a golpear al hijo del Damyō y a sus esbirros…

—¿Qué tu qué? —preguntó Neji.

—No iba a dejar que me golpearan—se defendió molesta.—Además, se merecían una buena paliza.

—Seguro que los has dejado lesionado de por vida—dijo con jocosidad, sabiendo la terrible fuerza sobrehumana que poseía ella.

—Fui amable, sólo los dejé inconscientes. También ayudé a una niña—reconoció.

Neji soltó una risotada al escucharla.

—Perdona que me ría—se disculpó sin dejar de reír al ver la cara estupefacta de Sakura.—Es que no te imagino ayudando a nadie de forma altruista. Y menos, golpeando a alguien sin romperle varias costillas.

Sakura abrió un poco más los ojos. Y la risa de Neji la contagió y su garganta comenzó a articular sonidos peculiares. Ambos reían por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Una furtiva lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas. Neji dejó de reír al ver la gota de agua salada que mojaba la tez de Sakura. Se aproximó más a ella. Alzó su mano hasta rozar la piel suave y tersa de la chica y le limpió con un dedo la lágrima. Enseguida se apartó al ver su reflejo en los ojos de ella.

—Lo siento—murmuro arrepentido y salió de la habitación, dejando a una desconcertada Sakura.

.

.

Sakura se dirigió a su laboratorio. Quería asegurarse de que la muestra 43 había dado los resultados esperados.

Se asomó a la jaula donde corría el ratón de un lado a otro. Esbozó una sonrisa. Sacó al pequeño roedor y lo escrutó severamente. Emanó chakra de su palma y comprobó que el diminuto pulmón se había regenerado correctamente. Lo volvió a depositar en la jaula y se dirigió a su escritorio.

—Bien, lo conseguí. —dijo anotando los resultados en su libreta. —Si en 24 horas no da ningún problema, procederé a operar a Tenten.

En un pequeño bote descansaba varias células somáticas de Tenten. Las cogió con cuidado y comenzó a trabajar con ellas.

Se pasó toda la noche cultivando la célula madre. Ahora sólo le tocaba esperar. Puso el despertador y se acomodó en la mesa, durmiendo tranquilamente.

.

.

—¡Sakura-chan, despierta! ¡Deprisa!—la llamó escandalosamente Naruto.

La chica abrió los ojos, desconcertada.

—¿Qué ocurre Naruto?—le gritó molesta, incorporándose.

El rubio la miró fijamente, nervioso.

—Es Tenten, tienes que venir deprisa. Shizune está intentando…

No le dio tiempo terminar. Cogió la célula que había preparado. El reloj hacía varias horas que había sonado, pero estaba tan cansada que no lo oyó. Y formó un par de sellos, trasladándose al hospital.

Frente al quirófano esperaba Neji. Estaba nervioso, daba pasos gigantescos y apretaba los puños con fuerza. A su lado, Hinata intentaba mantener la calma, pero no lo conseguía y un llanto débil salía de su garganta. Y a un extremo más alejado, Hiashi, contemplaba a ambos, con el semblante inmutable.

Todos los enfermeros y médicos la miraban atónitos. No creían que aquella que veían era Sakura, pero su color de pelo y sus ojos eran tan característicos que no pasaba desapercibida. Las voces poco a poco iban susurrándose.

—¿Qué hará aquí?

—¿Acaso ha vuelto?

—¿Después de lo que intentó hacer?

Todos se hacían preguntas, preguntas sin respuestas. Y Sakura apartó de su mente todas esas vocecillas curiosas y se aproximó hasta la puerta del quirófano, donde estarían intentado estabilizar a la niña.

Neji le lanzó una súplica con sus ojos, depositando sus últimas esperanzas en ella. Esa única mirada fue lo que bastó para coger impulso y entrar en la sala de operaciones.

—Se nos va. No podemos reanimarla—gritaba una médico a Shizune.

El cuerpo de la niña estaba oculto por un montón de médicos y enfermeras que intentaban hacer que los pulmones volvieran a funcionar. Todos estaban como locos, sin saber qué más hacer.

Sakura cogió los guantes que tenía a su derecha y se vistió con la ropa necesaria para llevar a cabo una operación.

Todos se apartaron cuando la vieron en el umbral de la puerta. Un médico le dio un codazo a otro, inspeccionando como Sakura se colocaba el gorro, tapando así su cabello.

—Atrás todos—dijo imponiéndose.

—Pero tú no estás autorizada—se quejó una enfermera.

—Esté o no lo esté. Esta niña es mi paciente; por lo tanto, yo me encargo de ella—replicó analizando el estado de Tenten.

—Shizune-sama—llamó un médico, esperando que la directora echara del quirófano a Sakura.

—Ya la habéis oído. —sentenció con una débil sonrisa.

Sakura extrajo la célula reprogramada y la inyectó directamente en el pulmón derecho de Tenten, justo donde el área estaba más dañada. Comenzó a emanar chakra de sus palmas, ayudando a regenerar el tejido pulmonar, tal y como le enseñó la Reina de las Babosas. La célula era vital para recuperar el órgano, pero debía ayudarse con su energía para efectuar todo de forma correcta.

—Necesito más chakra—pidió sudando y al borde del desmayo. —Shizune—exigió.

—Únanse y denle chakra—ordenó.

Las diez personas que se encontraban en el quirófano formaron un círculo y comenzaron a tocarse unos a otros, pasando el chakra en cadena. Shizune se mareó cuando toda la energía peregrinaba por su cuerpo hasta llegar al de Sakura.

No todos eran capaces de aguantar esa cantidad de chakra, estaba sorprendida de que Sakura aún se mantuviera en pie al recibir todo ese poder.

—Ya casi termino. Un poco más—pidió.

Y todos se concentraron en dar el noventa por ciento de su chakra. Uno a uno fueron cayendo al suelo semi-inconscientes.

—Ya está—y Shizune cayó rendida junto a los demás. Se encontraba frágil y debilitada, casi no era capaz de levantarse.

Sakura emitió una brillante luz verde y el cuerpo de Tenten se cerró completamente, sin dejar cicatriz. Comprobó que sus pulmones funcionaban a la perfección.

—Shizune, no creo que haya problemas. De todas formas, no le retires la respiración asistida hasta que la vuelva a examinar. No quiero correr riesgos—mandó.

Sakura se quitó la ropa que se había puesto y los guantes. Cogió fuerzas para salir. Una vez en el exterior, Neji la escrutó pavoroso, temiendo lo peor.

—Se pondrá bien—afirmó con la visión borrosa.

Neji dejó escapar el aire que contenía desde hacía bastante tiempo.

—Sakura-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?—preguntó Naruto al ver como su amiga de tambaleaba.

Y eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de desplomarse en los brazos de Neji. Estaba tan agotada que no se había dado cuenta que no tenía fuerzas ni para sostenerse. Su chakra había desaparecido por completo en esa operación.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Tuve que pasarme varios días poniéndome al día de las células madres. Leí un montón en internet sobre los nuevos descubrimientos acerca de éstas y la verdad que me quedé sorprendida. Adapté todos los conocimientos que había adquirido para trasladarlos al fic, intentando encajarlo un poco con el sistema de los ninja médicos, que usan el chakra para curar de forma sorprendente. Me gustó mucho investigar sobre este tema, realmente disfruté haciéndolo.

He querido que veáis un poco como la personalidad de Sakura no es tan indiferente ante la presencia de Neji, aunque aún es demasiado pronto. No hay que adelantar los acontecimientos. Ya sé que a muchos no os gusta esta Sakura, pero tenéis que enteder los motivos que la han inducido a ese cambio… Seguramente, os quedará más claro en los próximos capítulos. Intentaré hacerlo bien, ya veréis.

¿Os ha sorprendido lo que piensan algunos miembros del clan de Neji? Bueno, como podéis apreciar la trama se va complicando un poco más.

Oh, por fin Sakura ha contado todo lo que sabe sobre esa extraña alianza de aldeas…

¿Qué opináis de todo esto? Quiero saberlo, sniff..snifff…

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios. Espero que os animéis y me dejéis más review. ¿Sabéis que los review sirven para animar a la gente a que sigan continuando las historias? ¡Qué crueles sois! Leéis y no me dejáis ni un comentario… y yo que me esfuerzo por hacerlo cada día mejor..sniff…sniff..sniff…

Muchas gracias a **Katarina** y a **Crimela**, que siempre me están apoyando.

Oh, y por supuesto, hay que agradecer a **JUST-HATSUMI**, mi mega super beta.


	6. El arrepentimiento de Mebuki El amor de

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishi.

.

.

.

_"Milena tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que los ruidos emitía el hombre no eran de placer. No pudo hacer mayor cosa. Su amante la sujetaba por la cintura, envolviéndola con los brazos mientras estrellaba sus estertores agónicos contra su espalda enrojecida, como olas menguantes sobre una playa extensa."_

_Jorge Zepeda Patterson. Milena o el fémur más bello del mundo. Cap. 1 (Ganador Premio Planeta 2014)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**RAMMEN**

.

_._

_._

"_El arrepentimiento de Mebuki_

_El amor de Fugaku y Mikoto_

_Y los planes de Hiashi"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tras varias horas sumida en la inconsciencia, finalmente abrió los ojos. Se sintió desubicada, al no reconocer la habitación. Examinó el lugar, buscando alguna pista que le indicara dónde estaba. Nada. Se levantó de la cama, despacio, con miedo a marearse por incorporarse tan repentinamente.

Se acercó hasta la ventana más próxima para ubicarse. Lo único que sabía era que estaba en Konoha.

—Hija, por fin despiertas—escuchó la voz de Mebuki, quien acababa de entrar.

Sakura la contempló, perpleja.

—¿No piensas hablarme?—preguntó temerosa de que la respuesta fuese negativa.

Sakura no fue capaz de emitir algún sonido, estaba muda de la sorpresa. Después de tantos años sin tener contacto con sus padres de repente y sin esperarlo, se enfrentaba a uno de ellos.

—Por favor, dime algo—suplicó temblando.

Los ojos de Sakura se detuvieron en los de Mebuki. Ambos eran idénticos, de la misma tonalidad. La miró detenidamente y descubrió que las arrugas en el rostro de su madre se habían acentuado con el pasar de los años y su cabello rubio terminó adquiriendo un tono más ceniza. ¿Tendría ella el mismo aspecto cuando envejeciese? Su padre siempre había dicho que Sakura se parecía mucho a su progenitora.

Mebuki acortó la poca distancia que la separaba de su hija y la abrazó con fuerzas mientras sollozaba.

—Sakura, hija mía. No debí…—El llanto no la dejó continuar. Sus lágrimas mojaban la ropa de la chica.

Sakura se quedó estática. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir muestras de afecto. Hacía tanto tiempo que no las recibía, que se sintió como un pez fuera del agua. No quería corresponder al abrazo, el rencor le impedía hacerlo.

Aún recordaba vívidamente lo que ocurrió aquél día en que Mebuki le contó toda la verdad. Al conocerla, una parte de ella murió ese fatídico día. Lo que no estaba segura era si realmente su alma no la había abandonado cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke.

Desde aquel entonces, huía del contacto humano. Todos terminaban traicionándola de una forma u otra.

—Hicimos lo que era mejor para ti—aseguró dolorida.

Tras un largo silencio, en el que sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de Mebuki, Sakura decidió hablarle.

—Mebuki—su voz sonó distante y la separó de su cuerpo para que la mirara a los ojos—Comprendo vuestros motivos, aunque no los comparta—confesó.—No obstante, aún no estoy preparada...―hizo una breve pausa― para perdonar.

Mebuki se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Entiendo—dijo dubitativa.

Al ver como Sakura se disponía a irse; la agarró del brazo, deteniéndola.

—Esperaremos, tu padre y yo. Esta siempre será tu casa, Sakura. Cuando estés lista, hablaremos.

La soltó haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, pero entendía que no podía retenerla en contra de su voluntad. El sentimiento de culpabilidad la mataba desde que se había procedido a masacrar a todos los Uchiha. Y cuando por fin había reunido todo el valor necesario para revelarle la horrible verdad a su hija, supo que la perdería; aunque en lo más recóndito de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que ella los pudiera perdonar.

Su madre la miró una última vez. Vio como la silueta de Sakura se detenía, unos segundos en el picaporte, dudando. Lo giró con violencia. Marchó de la habitación dando un portazo y dejando a su madre desolada. Bajó las estrechas escaleras y salió al exterior, reconociendo la calle como la de su antigua vivienda.

Recorrió las calles de Konoha con cierta nostalgia. Todo se había reconstruido, pues una vez más, la aldea se había venido abajo en la pasada guerra. Lugares que antes no existían, ahora rebosaban de vida. Los aldeanos trabajaban en sus puestos, sin apartar la vista de la labor que desempeñaban.

No pudo apartar la vista de un pequeño escaparate. Un colgante brillaba y resaltaba de todos los que se exponían en el cristal. Acercó su rostro al vidrio, casi rozándolo, y enfocó sus ojos en el trozo de cuerda negra en el que pendía un pequeño abanico.

_¿Será el emblema Uchiha?_.

Parpadeó varias veces y volvió a enfocar el objeto de su curiosidad.

―Si quieres puedo enseñártelo―dijo una voz masculina que hizo sobresaltar a Sakura. Al ver que la joven no respondía, continuó:―Ven, entra. Lo verás mejor.

El hombre le hizo un gesto, invitándole a pasar. Sakura dudó en un comienzo, pero al final accedió y se adentró. El olor a clavo se mezclaba con el dulzor de la vainilla y la poca iluminación configuraba un aspecto acogedor al interior del establecimiento.

Los bartulos se amontonaban estratégicamente, dejando todos expuestos y sin ocupar mucho espacio. Había pequeñas armas que sólo servían para decorar, hasta tatamis tan antiguos que no estaba segura de conocer la historia que había tejido en ellos. Y los pequeños objetos eran tan variopintos que no era capaz de imaginar el uso de ellos.

Los anillos, pulseras, colgantes y pendientes eran los únicos que decoraban el escaparate. El hombre deslizó cuidadosamente el vidrio de la vitrina y cogió con sus dedos deformes el colgante. Observó pacientemente a que Sakura terminar de estudiar el interior de la tienda para volverle a dirigir la palabra

―Seguro que nunca has visto otra tienda igual―afirmó y le entregó el colgante. Sakura lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano y lo acercó a su rostro para examinarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprobar que ese objeto lo conocía demasiado bien. Quizá sólo lo había visto en su niñez varias veces y de casualidad, en algún que otro entrenamiento o en alguna misión que realizó con el originario grupo siete.

_Tiene que ser de él_, aseguró cada vez más convencida.

Rozó el relieve del colgante, recorriendo cada unión del metal. Sus yemas trazaban el abanico Uchiha. El color estaba desgastado, pero si se miraba con atención podía distinguirse el desgastado esmalte de colores rojo y blanco. Aferró con fuerzas el diminuto abanico.

―Veo que te ha gustado―su voz era cantarina y alegre.

―¿De dónde lo sacaste?―el sonido que emitió fue como el susurro de una katana cuando se desenfunda.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa, a pesar del tono arisco de la chica. Contempló por un momento su semblante tan serio y tan desafiante.

―Lo encontré―respondió sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura apretó su puño hasta tal grado que empezó a sangrar. El hombre bajó su mirada, fijándose en las pequeñas gotas de sangre.

―Señorita, cálmese. Si sigue así, se hará daño―intentó tranquilizarla.

La chica negó con la cabeza. Y sus ojos se volvieron tan feroces como los de un tigre ante su presa. Iba a atacarle, pero el sonido de la puerta la distrajo.

―Abuelo―gritó una niña de cabellera oscura corriendo a abrazarle. Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

―Ahora no es el momento―dijo al notar la mirada asesina de la joven―. Ve a tu habitación, tengo que terminar de atender a esta hermosa joven―y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su nieta, insistiéndole a que se marchara.

El hombre volvió a centrar su atención en Sakura y le señaló una silla, para que tomara asiento. Ella se sentó desconfiada, esperando a que el anciano comenzara a hablar.

―Me preguntabas por el colgante de los Uchiha―refiriéndose al objeto que aún sostenía Sakura―Lo tengo desde...― contó mentalmente, ayudándose de sus dedos.―Sí, dieciocho años. No estaba seguro, el tiempo no pasa igual para un hombre de mi edad―sonrió.

Sakura movió la pierna de arriba abajo, inquieta.

―Continua―exigió.

―Sasuke Uchiha me lo entregó pocos días antes de abandonar la villa.―Sakura no pudo creer que Sasuke hubiese confiado ese colgante a ese hombre antes que a ella. No pudo evitar sentir mucha rabia.— Su padre, Fugaku, me debía un favor.

―¿Qué clase de favor?

―Su madre era mi hermana menor―confesó con los ojos empañados, a punto de derramar las lágrimas que luchaba por retener―Yo le di el último empujón a mi hermana para que aceptara―reveló pensativo―. Nadie estaba a a favor de ese matrimonio. Ella era una simple jonnin que no pertenecía a ningún clan prestigioso. Él era el futuro líder de los Uchiha, tenía que desposarse con una mujer perteneciente a su clan; pero él se había enamorado de Mikoto.

―Creí que la madre de Sasuke era Uchiha de nacimiento―dijo sorprendida. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada del anciano.

―No, niña. Déjame llamarte niña. Aún lo eres, a pesar de que arrugues tanto el rostro.

―Continua. — Ordenó, ignorando su comentario. — Quiero escuchar toda la historia.

―Mikoto y Fugaku realizon varias misiones juntos y surgió el amor. Al principio, ella fue reticente. Lo rechazaba, pues sabía que ese compromiso no sería factible al no pertenecer a ningún clan prestigioso. Ella provenía de una familia civil y todos los miembros Uchiha se opondrían a su matrimonio. Luchó por deshacerse de esos sentimientos presentándose a las pruebas ANBU―pauso su relato y se levantó.

Sakura analizaba todos los movimientos del hombre. Estaba impaciente por conocer el pasado de los padres de Sasuke. Quizá así podría saber más de la infancia feliz que tuvo antes de que las pesadillas y la venganza ocuparan los sueños de esa persona tan especial para ella

El hombre se adentró en una sala. A los pocos minutos salió, trayendo una bandeja con unas tazas vacías y una tetera. Se arrodilló ante Sakura, depositando la bandeja en el suelo y se sentó de nuevo en la silla que antes ocupaba.

―He traído un poco de té. Con tanta conversación me ha dado una sed tremenda y es de mala educación no ofrecer un poco de este aromático té―olfateó el aire―Si no te importa, te rogaría que lo sirvieras, como ves mi pulso es un poco alocado―puso su mano en el aire y tembló espamódicamente.

Sakura asintió. Cogió la tetera y sirvió el humeante té. Su olfato percibió el aroma de la canela, jengibre y cerezo; no pudo identificar el otro ingrediente. El color era negruzco. Le tendió cuidadosamente la taza al viejo y tomó la suya, esperando a que el hombre bebiera primero. No se fiaba.

―¿Por dónde iba?―se preguntó a sí mismo mientras tomaba un sorbo de té―Ah, sí. Las pruebas de ANBU. Empezó a endurecer sus entrenamientos para entrar en el cuerpo especial, trabajaba de sol a sol. Ella era hábil y siempre daba lo mejor de sí. Cuando se proponía algo, lo conseguía, sin importa lo que costara. Mi hermana era fabulosa―añadió deleitándose con la última palabra.

—Faltaban pocos días para presentarse a la prueba. Mis padres se sentían orgullosos de tener a una hija capaz de pertenecer al cuerpo ANBU y pensaban que con el tiempo, quizá el humilde apellido de la familia cobraría cierto prestigio. Esos eran sus pensamientos y la alentaban a llegar a lo más alto.

Se rascó la cabeza y bebió otro sorbo más.

―A los pocos días, la encomendaron en una última misión como jonnin. Lo que no sabía es que el esposo de su mejor amiga, Minato Namikaze, le había asignado como compañero de esa misión a Fugaku Uchiha. Creo que todo fue obra del Cuarto Hokage. No me cabe la menor duda que él y su mujer se pusieron de acuerdo para darles una última oportunidad de estar juntos.

–En esa misión, Fugaku resultó gravemente herido. Estuvo a punto de perecer―se aclaró la garganta con una ligera tos y volvió a beber la infusión―Según Mikoto, fue muy afortunada cuando Fugaku sobrevivió a aquella horrorosa herida. Y según Fugaku, él confesó que vivió más porque ella le prometió que estaría con él hasta el último día de sus vidas, que morirían juntos, uno al lado del otro. Y que paradójico, ¿verdad? Al final cerrraron los ojos el mismo día y más juntos que nunca.

―No sabía que la madre de Naruto conocía a la madre de Sasuke―dijo y tomó un sorbo de la infusión.

El hombre arqueó las cejas y analizó los rasgos de la chica.

―Desconoces muchas cosas acerca de Konoha y sus lazos―reveló.―A mi edad, he aprendido que el odio sólo conduce a la destrucción de uno mismo. Debemos aprender a perdonar, a vivir la vida, a disfrutar de los pequeños detalles. He sobrevivido a varias guerras y a muchos ataques en la villa, pero jamás odié a aquellos que las provocaron. Hay que buscar y analizar qué es lo que lleva al ser humano a ser tan destructivo para intentar cambiar ese hecho. Nuestro Hokage entiende a las personas y esa es la razón por la que es capaz de modificar los sentimientos en las personas. Él tiene un don, por algo es el salvador.

―Quizás...―y cerró los ojos, pensando.

―Cuando te des cuenta, niña, habrás desperdiciado toda tu juventud y no habrás conseguido nada. ¿Cúal es tu propósito? ¿La venganza como Sasuke? ¿Qué vas a vengar?

―No lo sé―reveló en un débil susurro, agachando la cabeza.

El hombre se aproximó a ella, le levantó el rostro y enfocó su mirada negra en la verdosa de ella.

―El niño que golpeó desesperadamente mi puerta estaba perdido en el odio. Su cara estaba desencajada y sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre. No me dijo ninguna palabra, sólo me tendió el colgante. Yo sabía que él era Sasuke, mi sobrino. Sólo lo vi cuando mi hermana dio a luz... Me lo había mostrado a los pocos días de haber nacido.

―¿Por qué Sasuke nunca habló de ti?

―El trato para que mi hermana se uniera al clan Uchiha era desvincularse por completo de su familia. Los Uchiha habían aceptado a base de discusiones y peleas ese matrimonio, pero con la condición de que ella tendría que renunciar para siempre a los lazos que la unían con mis padres y conmigo.

—Ella no iba a ceder, pero Fugaku habló conmigo y me rogó. Aún recuerdo como ese Uchiha se rebajó poniéndose de rodillas a implorarme un favor; a mí, a un simple civil. Pero lo hizo por el amor que le profesaba a mi hermana. Yo no estaba ni en contra ni en favor de ese matrimonio, empero entendía que separar a mi hermana de él sería la muerte de su alma y quizá nunca volvería a ser la misma.

—Es por eso que me armé de valor, engatusé a mis padres para que la convencieran de que fuese feliz y yo mismo le dije que no sería bien recibida sino era como una Uchiha. Ella me replicó que al convertirse en Uchiha nunca la veríamos. Le sostuve su frágil mano, se la apreté con delicadeza y le dije que más le valía aceptar las condiciones de ese maldito clan para estar con el amor de su vida. Ella lloró, me abrazó con fuerzas y me contestó que lo haría. Esa fue la última vez hablé con ella―reconoció y terminó de beber su taza.

Sakura repasaba mentalmente la historia, completamente emocionada. No creía al cien por cien esa historia. ¿Tan trágica era la realidad de los Uchiha? No podía ser, ¿cómo era posible que ese clan hubiese impuesto tantas normas absurdas? ¿Acaso veían bien separar a la mujer del líder de su familia real? ¿Qué pretendían los Uchiha con todas esas normas tan estrictas y carentes de sentido común? Dudaba de que todo eso hubiese ocurrido en realidad.

―Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, niña, él si sabía de mi existencia y lo demostró al entregarme el colgante que perteneció a Mikoto. Pero al no haberme visto en su infancia, él realmente no me reconocía como familia. Sasuke consideraba "familia" a cualquier miembro de su clan y no a un tío por parte de madre. Cuando Mikoto se casó, rompió sus vínculos familiares y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a las labores del hogar. Los Uchiha no querían que la mujer del líder desatendiera el cuidado de los hijos, así que le impusieron abandonar su trabajo como kunoichi.

―Entiendo. Tuvo que ser difícil, abandonar todo por amor a él―musitó.

Aunque ella lo hubiese hecho si Sasuke le hubiera permitido acompañarle en aquella ocasión en la que él decidió abandonar la villa. O cuando se volvieron a encontrar años después y él intentó matarla. Sabía a ciencia cierta, que los sentimientos son más fuertes que la razón. Y que la razón te abandona cuando amas a una persona con tanta intensidad. Por lo tanto, ella hubiese sido igual que Mikoto: habría renunciado a todo por amor.

―Supongo que sí porque nunca volví a hablar con ella. Como te dije, se había roto toda relación. Sólo pude ver a mi sobrino, porque ella se escapó para presentármelo y no intercambiamos palabras. Fue algo tan breve, que no estoy seguro si tuve una alucinación.

El hombre le quitó el colgante y pulsó un minúsculo botón. Un click indicó que el mecanismo se había abierto. El abanico se dividió en dos mitades unidas por unos engranajes imperceptibles para el ojo humano.

Sakura se asombró. Jamás pensó que en el interior descansaba dos diminutas fotografías. En la parte que en su día fue roja, se distinguía a un bebe en brazos de una madre con cabello azulado agarrada fuertemente por su esposo y su otro hijo más mayor. Sakura los reconoció, se trataba de la familia de Sasuke. Y en el extremo inferior del abanico, se veía una pequeñísima fotografía de Sasuke con el equipo siete.

Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho al comprobar que para Sasuke ellos habían significado su propia familia, sino no los hubiese puesto en ese medallón.

―Sí, esos sois ustedes: los legendarios sannin con el ninja copia―añadió el anciano al ver como Sakura retenía sus lágrimas.―Al ver tu reflejo en el cristal del escaparate, me di cuenta que eras Sakura Haruno, la ninja que desapareció hace quince años. Al enterarme de la muerte de Sasuke, pensaba buscarte para entregarte este colgante.

―No me pertenece. Si él lo hubiese querido, me lo habría entregado cuando abandonó la aldea. Es tuyo.

―Él me lo entregó para que mi familia y yo estuviésemos a salvo en caso de una guerra. Este colgante tiene otro pequeño secreto―añadió en voz baja.

―¿Qué secreto?―cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

―Es una llave que abre la cueva de los Uchiha. Yo y mi familia nos refugiamos allí cuando la cuarta guerra estalló. Es un salvoconducto. Esa cueva es impenetrable, a no ser que dispongas de una llave como esta.

―Algo escuché, pero creí que era una leyenda.

―Todas las leyendas se refutan en verdades―añadió con sabiduría.

―Abuelo, abuelo, tengo hambre―gritó la niña desde la parte de arriba.

―Ahora voy―contestó dirigiéndose a su nieta.―Quédatelo―insistió, volviéndose a dirigir hacia Sakura.

―No puedo aceptarlo. Quiero que se lo quede. Si algo ocurriera, tendría la posibilidad de resguardarse en un lugar más seguro.

―No va a ver más guerras, niña. Naruto ha traído la paz.

Sakura le rechazó el colgante una vez más y se levantó, dispuesta a irse.

―No lo quiero. Quédeselo. Sólo tenía curiosidad por saber como llegó hasta aquí.

―Como desees―dijo. Se dirigió al escaparate para volverlo a colocar, pero la mano de Sakura le detuvo.

―No lo exponga más y guárdelo. Al fin y al cabo, perteneció a su hermana.

Al ver como el anciano cerraba el escaparate y se metía el colgante en el bolsillo, marchó de allí rumbo al hospital.

―Supongo que nos volveremos a ver―dijo cuando la puerta se cerró.

.

.

.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta de madera y entró cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto e Hinata.

―Sakura-chan―llamó risueño su amigo.

―Sakura―sonrió Hinata al verla.

―Tú―señaló con ira al ver a su amigo. Se acercó a él y le golpéo con todas sus fuerzas. El rubio sólo se puso la mano a la cabeza, quejándose por el doloroso golpe que acababa de recibir.

―¿Qué?―preguntó extrañado, acariciándose aún la cabeza.

―Tú lo sabes bien, Naruto―siseó enfadada.

―No entiendo, Sakura-chan.

―¿Cuál es el motivo por el que he despertado en casa de ellos?―cuestionó furiosa.

―¡Oh!¡te refieres a eso!―exclamó. Si Sakura hubiese poseído el sharingan, ahora mismo Naruto estaría ardiendo hasta reducirse a polvo.

―Teníamos un trato―señaló las camas de los niños.

Hinata se sonrojó y su voz fue inaudible.

―¿Qué dijiste?

―Lo siento, Sakura-chan, pero fui yo―su cuerpo tembló levemente al notar la mirada de odio que le lanzó la pelirrosa.

―Respira, respira―se decía a sí misma.

Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez mentalmente. Exhaló profundamente.

―Hinata-chan―pronunció Naruto, sorprendido de que su mujer hubiese actuado a sus espaldas.

―Yo-yo so-so-solo―tartamudeó nerviosa. Se serenó tras unos segundos y continuó hablando mientras ambos la observaban duramente―Vi a la señora Haruno en el hospital, estaba histérica. Cuando apareciste, no pudimos hacer nada para impedir que los rumores se extendieran... Ella vino a buscarte―reveló―Ella se acercó a mi, me interrogó.

―Si estuve todo el rato contigo, ¿cuándo?―preguntó Naruto.

―¿Te acuerdas que vino ese ANBU a hablarte de un asunto importante?―sus manos se movían frenéticamente―. Pues en ese momento me alejé unos segundos, tenía sed y quería beber algo. Fue entonces cuando me asaltó desesperadamente. Me rogó tanto... Se veía abatida, no pude mentirle―se sinceró―Nunca se me dio bien mentir―susurró débilmente.

―No te preocupes, Hinata-chan―la consoló dulcemente mientras la arropaba entre sus brazos.

Sakura escrutó la robusta figura de Naruto. Su cuerpo se había tornado más fornido, dejando atrás el cuerpo escuchimizado que le caracterizó en la niñez. Su tez bronceada había adquirido rasgos más masculinos que resaltaban sus ojos azules como el mar. Observaba como la aferraba tiernamente, meciéndola entre sus brazos. La escena se le antojaba tan romántica que sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su corazón.

Por un momento, deseó ser ella la que fuese acunada y besada con tanta pasión. Se preguntó si Sasuke se habría enamorado de ella y si hubiesen formado una familia tan feliz como la que tenían Naruto e Hinata.

―Perdoname, Sakura-chan―rogó.

Sakura asintió, restándole importancia al asunto.

_Tarde o temprano, la iba a tener que ver_.

Se acercó a la cama de la niña quien aún estaba conectada a la máquina, pero sus pulmones ya empezaban a funcionar de forma correcta. Se acercó al aparato de su derecha y la apagó. Seguidamente le retiró la mascarilla y vio como su pequeño pecho se hinchaba con normalidad.

―Ya no necesita esa máquina―dijo al terminar de examinarla.

―Queríamos darte las gracias por salvar su vida. No sé que habría sido de Neji si ella hubiese muerto. Es lo único que le queda―confesó humildemente.―Él ya soportó bastante con la perdida de su mujer, el cuidar sólo a su hija fue bastante duro.

―Hinata-chan―reprendió Naruto.―No creo que Neji quiera que hables de lo que sufrió al perder a Tenten. Y tampoco creo que a Sakura le interese saberlo.

Sakura se sorprendió de que Naruto dijera esas palabras. El chiquillo ingenuo e inocente se había transformado en una persona adulta y responsable. Las situaciones que tuvo que afrontar en su adolescencia y su trabajo como Hokage le habían hecho madurar a pasos agigantados.

―Sólo le agradecía a Sakura―se defendió.

Naruto temía hablar de muerte estando Sakura presente. Aún recordaba vívidamente la cara de Sakura al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Sasuke. Los gritos que ella emitió fueron tan desgarradores que por unos segundos colapsó la alegría de la victoría. Creía que no sobreviviría, que no se repondría. Pero había apartado sus lágrimas, abrazado a Naruto y desaparecido de su vista. Supo que se encontraba en Konoha cuando los padres de Sakura le suplicaron que la detuviesen, y él fue el que la detuvo de cometer un error del que se hubiera arrepentido el resto de su vida.

La risa de Hinata le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Cada vez que veía a su mujer, más se enamoraba de ella. Era tan hermosa y frágil que temía que se rompiera. Gracias a ella había conseguido superar la muerte de Sasuke y la desaparición de Sakura. Aún le quedaba la compañía de Kakashi, pero él se refugió en su recién adquirida habilidad para la escritura y había comenzado a encerrarse para crear novelas. Se retiró como shinobi, alegando que no podía soportar más perdidas en su vida y Naruto firmó su dimisión con gran dolor.

Kakashi no sabía que Sakura estaba en la aldea, quizá podría avisarle. Miró a Sakura y se dio cuenta que esa opción no sería muy fáctible. Ella no era la misma persona que su sensei recordaba, lo mejor sería esperar a que Sakura estuviese lista para regresar a su antigua vida.

―¿Y cuándo harás las pruebas para la médula?―preguntó Hinata atrayendo la atención de Naruto.

―Hoy comenzaré con los ensayos. Supongo que será exactamente igual que la reparación del pulmón. No debería de haber inconvenientes...―dijo meditabunda.

―Confío en tí, Sakura-chan. Eres la mejor―aseguró Naruto.

―Debería irme a la mansión Hyūga. No debemos perder más tiempo―añadió.

―Cuando esto acabe te invitaré a comer ramen― le prometió con su rostro lleno de felicidad al imaginarse montones de platos de su comida favorita.

Sakura asintió rápidamente y desapareció, dejando restos de humo en la habitación. Se transportó al laboratorio de forma inmediata.

Comenzó a trabajar en las células madres, pero ahora le inducía nuevos genes con el plásmido de ADN. Esta vez tenía que regenerar la médula espinal. Dejando todo preparado, puso la alarma y deambuló por la sala, inquieta.

Escuchó voces que se dirigían hacia su laboratorio.

—Llama, vamos, no debes temerle—susurró un joven detrás de la puerta.

—Tú no viste lo que les hizo a esos ancianos—su voz sonó aterrorizada—Debería haber sido juzgada.

—Ella contaba con el favor del antiguo Hokage y del actual. Además, su ayuda a la hora de ganar la guerra la exculpó.

—No se puede absolver a una persona sin que se celebre un juicio.

—¿Acaso ellos sometieron a juicio a los Uchiha?

—Nos hicieron un favor eliminándolos. Ellos querían una revolución, hubiesen provocado una guerra. Conspiraron contra Konoha—alegó—. Ahora nosotros somos el clan más prestigioso.

—Cierto, lo somos. No obstante, el fin no justifica los medios.

Sakura pegó más la oreja a la puerta de madera. Estaba encolerizada. Su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

—De todas formas, no le da ningún derecho a…

—Lo siento, lo siento—gritaron y sus voces se perdieron en el largo pasillo.

Sakura abrió la puerta desconcertada. No sabía qué le pudo haber pasado a esos dos charlatanes para que salieran corriendo. Y sobre todo, se cuestionó qué es lo que querían de ella.

Ante ella se encontraba la silueta de Hiashi Hyūga. La miraba fijamente. Él sabía que ella había escuchado con todo detalle la conversación de esos dos miembros, al igual que hizo aquél día cuando él hablaba con sus sobrino.

—Últimamente te encuentro detrás de las puertas—declaró sombríamente.

—Serán que todos los miembros de éste clan habláis demasiado alto para mis oídos—contestó con retintín.

Ambos se examinaban duramente. La tensión era palpable.

Hiashi le entregó una pequeño pergamino a Sakura. La observó mientras lo leía.

—¿Y para qué tengo que ir?—preguntó indignada.

—Ellos quieren someterte a un juicio dentro del clan, eres nuestra invitada y muchos no están conforme con la decisión de Neji.

—¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? Quiero largarme de aquí cuanto antes.

Hiashi dio varios pasos de un lado a otro. Y tras meditar sus palabras, habló.

—Su liderazgo pende de un hilo. Puede haber una pequeña guerra interna por conseguir ser el líder. Hay muchos que se opusieron a la supresión de las dos ramas de la familia. Se ha mantenido firme en todas sus decisiones, a pesar de que muchos ancianos se negaban a aceptarlas. Desde el matrimonio de mi hija con Naruto hasta el suyo, incluso liberar a mi otra hija de sus obligaciones con el clan. Todo han sido reproches. No aceptan, que aunque es el mejor candidato para ser el líder del clan, él haya pertenecido a la rama secundaria del clan.—Enfocó sus perlados ojos en la estantería con las muestras de células—Neji lo ha hecho demasiado bien, ha afrontado las adversidades con determinación y con inteligencia. Se ha ganado el favor de muchos miembros que estaban en contra, pero hay otros que contaminan al resto.

—Quieren un cambio de mandato. ¿Por qué no renuncia simplemente?

—No es tan sencillo. Nadie puede desempeñar esa tarea. Si lo hiciera, todas nuestra historia desaparecería.

—¿Cómo desaparecería?

Sakura quería indagar más, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe. Dos miembros del clan Hyūga se aproximaron velozmente hasta Sakura y le pusieron una marca en el brazo derecho.

—¿Qué pretendéis?—preguntó furiosa al notar como su chakra reducía considerablemente de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, Sakura. Como entenderás, no puedo correr riesgos, así que si irás aunque sea por la fuerza a ese juicio.

—No curaré a la hija de ese bastardo—gritó furiosa.

Enseguida se arrepintió de haber usado esa palabra. No creía que Neji fuese un bastardo, sólo que estaba demasiado irritada como para pensar con claridad. El que le sellaran el chakra era una muestra para desconfiar de ellos.

—Oh, sí lo harás—aseguró Hiashi.—Y más teniendo en cuenta que ese bastardo, como tú lo has llamado, ni siquiera sabe nada de esto—declaró.

—¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a los invitados?—cuestionó forcejeando.

Los dos miembros del clan estaban asustados, a duras penas podían contener la fuerza de Sakura.

—Sin chakra no tienes tanta fuerza—dedujo el Hyuga cuando consiguieron atarle las manos en la espalda.

—Cuando todo esto acabe, os daré una paliza que nunca olvidaréis.

—No te conviene amenazarles, sólo cumplen órdenes—dijo Hiashi.

—No curaré a tu nieto tampoco—desafió.

Hiashi se acercó y le susurró algo a su oído que fue inaudible para los demás.

—Dormirla—mandó autoritariamente.

Los dos jóvenes le dieron un sonoro golpe en la nuca. La chica se desplomó en el suelo.

—Cogerla. Hay que preparar el juicio, a ver si todos se calman de una vez por todas.

.

.

.

Neji observaba atentamente la respiración de su hija. Estaba contento y se sentía aliviado de que ya no tuviese que depender de una máquina para que ella pudiera respirar. Últimamente no conseguía dormir. Las preocupaciones se agolpaban con mayor intensidad en su cabeza, pero por fin podía ver las mejorías en la salud de su primogénita.

Para Neji, su hija era lo más importante. Incluso más que el Clan. Se lamentaba de no pasar más tiempo con ella y cambiaría ese detalle cuando ella se recuperara. Emplearía sus horas libres para compensar los años perdidos.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio a Naruto en el umbral.

Naruto le sonrió débilmente.

—Te van a salir arrugas con esa cara llena de preocupaciones—intentó bromear Naruto.

Neji alzó la ceja, pero no se molestó por el tono casual de su amigo.

—¿Acaso tú no las tienes?—preguntó.

Naruto asintió.

—Quieren someter a Sakura-chan a un juicio. He intentado hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo, pero el Consejo no me escucha. También el Damyō está metiendo presión en las decisiones del Consejo. Dicen que es mejor zanjar este asunto de una vez por todas. Ella no puede seguir ocultándose por el resto de su vida y la ley es para todos iguales. Temo que ella intente huir cuando le llegue la notificación.

Neji desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

—Temía que llegaría este momento. Era inevitable. Regresaré a la mansión inmediatamente.

—No me atrevo a verla. Siento que le he fallado—murmuró débilmente, agachando la cabeza.

Neji se acercó hasta donde estaba Naruto y le puso la mano en el hombro. En el fondo, él también estaba receloso de acudir, sabía que ella lo acusaría a él de traidor e incluso era posible que se negara a seguir tratando a su hija.

Tenía demasiadas complicaciones últimamente. Desde que llegó Sakura, su vida había se había vuelto más problemática. Todos los miembros de su Clan estaban disconformes con la decisión de que ella se hospedara allí y eso le había causado que Hume e Hino contaminaran la lealtad de algunos Hyūga.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: <strong>Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo. Cómo podéis ver aquí se ve puede apreciar el recelo que le tiene Sakura a sus padres. Pronto sabréis la razón de todo. Lo prometo. Todo motivo tiene su causa.

Siento que no haya habido escenas NEji/Saku, pero no puedo alargar tantos los capítulos y creo que cada parte que se describe en este capítulo es fundamental para el desarrollo de la historia.

¿Os ha gustado la historia de los padres de Sasuke? Sí, pensaréis que vaya tela meter semejante historia... pero creo que esa parte era importante para el desarrollo de las emociones de Sakura. Además, me encantó hacer esa parte. ¿No os parece adorable el ancianito? A mi sí. Habéis visto que a través de esa historia, se ha ablandado un poquito más.

¿Os disteis cuenta como pasó por alto el asunto de Hinata respecto a sus padreS? Ya va teniendo un poco más de corazón. jejeje.

También habéis descubierto que Neji y Naruto se preocupan por sus hijos, que a pesar de sus responsabilidades no pueden evitar pensar en ellos. Aunque es evidente que un padre siempre se va a preocupar por sus hijos, pero quise poner un poco de los sentimientos de Neji. Ya hemos visto que casi no ha nombrado a su hija, pero no es porque no la quiera... jejeje.

Muchas gracias a Kata, Crimela, Yomi, Gabhita, Jovino y a las personas anónimas que dejáis reviews y que no puedo responderos por privado. Me encanta recibir y leer vuestras opiniones, ya que me motiva a escribir más deprisa y así saber que os ha parecido cada capítulo. Cuando te tomas tanto tiempo escribiendo, tienes ganas de que lo que has escrito guste; por eso, os pido, que dejéis un comentario para saber qué tal estoy haciendo esto de escribir.

Y un especial abrazo a JUST-HATSUMi, mi beta, que es la persona que se toma su tiempo para leer cada capítulo y ayudarme a corregir posibles fallos a la hora de la redacción. Sin ella, este fic estaría peor escrito.

Me gustaría recomendaros los fics de Katarina Hyuga y de Crimela. Ellas siempre tratan a esta pareja tan especial NEJI/SAKU, por lo tanto, si tenéis algo de tiempo, podéis leer algo de ellas.

Y a quien le guste la pareja de SASU/SAKU podeís pasaros perfectamente por los fics de JUST, ella es una gran apasionada de esta pareja y sus fics son maravillosos. También os recomiendo a otra escritora muy especial, Mariaana07, cuyos fics son del pairing SASU/SAKU.

Bueno, con tantas notas, esto cada vez se va alargando más... Espero tener vuestras opiniones, así me haréis muy muy muy muy FELIZ.

Gracias a todos por leerme. Sois los mejores. ¡Saludos!


	7. La aquiescencia de Sakura, el origen de

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishi.

.

.

.

_"Tengo muchos defectos, pero no tienen que ver con la inteligencia. De mi carácter no me atrevo a responder; soy demasiado intransigente, en realidad, demasiado intransigente para lo que a la gente le conviene. No puedo olvidar tan pronto como debería las insensateces y los vicios ajenos, ni las ofensas que contra mí se hacen. Mis sentimientos no se borran por muchos esfuerzos que se hagan para cambiarlos. Quizá se me pueda acusar de rencoroso. Cuando pierdo la buena opinión que tengo sobre alguien, es para siempre. _

_Ése es realmente un defecto―replicó Elizabeth―. El rencor implacable es verdaderamente una sombra en un carácter. Pero ha elegido usted muy bien su defecto. No puedo reirme de él. Por mi parte, está usted a salvo._

_Creo que en todo individuo hay cierta tendencia a un determinado mal, a un defecto innato, que ni siquiera la mejor educación puede vender._

_Y ese defecto es la propensión a odiar a todo el mundo."_

_Orgullo y Prejuicio. Jane Austen. Cap. XI._

.

.

**RAMMEN**

.

.

.

"_La aquiescencia de Sakura_

_el origen de los Hyūga_

_y los novatos"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Las piernas las tenía entumecidas al estar en la misma postura y el zabutón ya formaba parte de su trasero. Giró el cuello, aliviando la tensión de los músculos. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba encerrada en esa insulsa habitación? No habrían pasado más de tres.<p>

Agudizó el oído al escuchar pasos.

—Podéis retiraros—ordenó una voz masculina.

—Pero Hiashi-sama, el juicio…

—¡Cállense!—demandó.

No volvió a escuchar otra réplica. ¿Acaso se atrevían a contradecir al antiguo líder? Seguramente, los dos que custodiaban la puerta eran de la confianza de Hiashi.

La figura de Hiashi apareció en el umbral. Su vestimenta no era la habitual. El yukata negro tenía un pequeño bordado en blanco y negro, el símbolo del ying y el yang.

―Tú―dijo furiosa.―Me debes una explicación.

_Y __una muy__ buena_. ¿Quién se creía él? No le bastó con suprimirle el chakra, también tuvo que noquearla y dejarla en esa sala con las paredes tan blancas como la nieve, recordándole constantemente a los ojos perla de los Hyūga.

—Calma, Sakura—su voz fue tan suave y baja, que por una milésima de segundo olvidó su enojo.

Hiashi se acercó a ella. Le desató las cuerdas de sus muñecas cuidadosamente, en señal de confianza. Sabía perfectamente que la joven no le haría daño, pues su chakra estaba anulado temporalmente.

Sakura luchó contra el impulso de salir de la habitación y huir de Konoha una vez más. Una de las muchas razones por las que huyó la primera vez fue por las miradas de temor que le dirigieron los aldeanos cuando la vieron con las ropas ensangrentadas. Faltó poco para haber matado a los dos ancianos del consejo, pero Naruto se lo había impedido. Como ninja había incumplido el código de no atacar a civiles.

A pesar de tener sus motivos, no fue un acto justificado y debía haberse sometido a la justicia. Ese juicio nunca sucedió al haber escapado la noche anterior, tras dejar inconsciente a los guardias que cuidaban su celda. Seguramente, le habría caído una condena de un año en prisión.

Nadie la buscó. Todos estaban tan ocupados arreglando los asuntos internos de cada aldea tras el fin de la guerra, que poco a poco había caído en el olvido de las personas. Un hecho influyente fue que tanto Naruto como Tsunade hicieron todo lo posible por honorar el nombre de Sakura; e incluso Kakashi, a través de sus libros.

—Todo esto es necesario—añadió Hiashi al ver como Sakura se masajeaba las muñecas.—Se ha aplazado lo máximo posible.

Sakura cerró con fuerza los ojos, con las palabras de Hiashi resonando en su cabeza. ¿Aplazado? Sí, claro. No llevaba ni una semana en Konoha y ya la querían someter a un juicio. ¿Es que acaso Naruto no había entendido sus palabras?

—Al alojarte en la mansión Hyūga, antiguos miembros de la rama principal se quejaron y tuvieron su oportunidad cuando te dejaste ver en el hospital—dijo Hiashi.— Nadie pudo hacer nada para acallar los comentarios sobre tu llegada. El hijo de Mitokado Homura pidió al nuevo consejo que te llevaran ante la justicia. Naruto se negó, pero no le han hecho caso.

—No estoy dispuesta a ir—declaró malhumorada, levantándose del zabutón.

Hiashi contuvo el aliento con gesto reverente y abrió los brazos.

—Sakura, nos han exigido que te entreguemos.

Sakura se puso rígida. La furia que sentía le oprimía la garganta.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Sabes que si me encierran, esos niños no tendrán ninguna oportunidad?—inquirió con un leve temblor en la voz.

No deseaba permanecer en una oscura y lóbrega cárcel. Amaba la soledad, pero le gustaba sentirse libre y contemplar la naturaleza en todo su esplendor. Y por último, aunque no lo reconocería, la idea de que esos niños no tuviesen otra oportunidad para andar, le preocupaba. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ese armazón que había construido para no sufrir, se había debilitado en el momento en que puso un pie en la aldea y volvió a relacionarse con sus antiguos compañeros.

—No te vamos a entregar porque el juicio será aquí—sentenció tras una pausa—. El consejo está compuesto por antiguos compañeros tuyos, Sakura—confesó.

—¿Quiénes?

—Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino y Yamato.

Sakura tragó saliva. ¿Así que ellos eran los consejeros de Naruto? ¿Por qué habían desobedecido la orden del Kage? ¿Acaso era tan importante que ese juicio se celebrara? Seguramente, Mitokado lo habría exigido bajo algún tipo de amanaza. ¿Qué se traería entre manos?¿Qué as escondería para que cediera el actual consejo?

—¿Y quién compondrá el jurado?

Hiashi entrecerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, ocultando el rostro.

—Son simples aldeanos, civiles. Han sido elegido aleatoriamente. No deberías de preocuparte, no te encerraran en la cárcel. Tienes mi palabra.

Sakura le contempló, analizando sus últimas palabras. ¿Podía confiar en él? Unas horas antes le susurró que confiara en él, pero lo único que hizo fue dejarla inconsciente y encerrarla en una habitación. Se posicionó delante de Hiashi, mirándole duramente.

—¿Cómo pretendes que me fie de ti?—inquirió apretando el puño.

—No permitiré que esos niños se queden empotrados en una cama—su voz vibró unos segundos de la emoción y sus ojos se humedecieron levemente al recordar a sus nietos.—El juicio es necesario. ¿No ves que Mitokado puede llevar este asunto más lejos? ¿Cómo crees que sería un veredicto en Rammen? Allí no tenemos poder suficiente para influenciar los resultados, seguramente te declararían culpable y te quedarías en una celda duramente mucho tiempo.

—¿Estás insinuando que no saldré culpable?

Sacudió la cabeza, negando. Se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio. Unas pisadas se escucharon al lado de la puerta, pero enseguida se alejaron.

—No, sólo digo que el castigo que te impondrían aquí será más...―pensó la palabra antes de pronunciarla.―Suave.

Sakura frunció el ceño, meditando.

―Se lo debes a Naruto y Kakashi—añadió delicadamente.—Ellos han hecho todo lo posible para que no te buscaran, para que olvidaran lo que ocurrió con los viejos ancianos. ¿Crees que fue fácil? Sufrieron mucho por ti, incluso Tsunade-sama evitó que el asunto llegará a otros oídos.

—Se lo merecían—añadió temblando de ira.

Si hubiese sido por ella, los habría matado. No. En el fondo sabía que jamás se lo hubiera perdonado, nunca había matado a nadie. Ella salvaba vidas, no las quitaba.

—Tomaron decisiones erróneas, ¿acaso hay alguien que no las tome, Sakura?—cabeceó, afirmando la pregunta retórica—Incluso Sasuke Uchiha o Itachi Uchiha, ambos se equivocaron. ¿Crees que en caso de que Sasuke hubiese sobrevivido no hubiese sido juzgado? Habría acabado en prisión durante años. ¿Acaso piensas que se hubiese dejado doblegar? Ya sabes la respuesta. Él tenía su orgullo. No hubiese aceptado vivir entre rejas.

Lo sabía con todo su corazón. Las palabras reverberaban en su mente. Era un hecho: Sasuke no se habría sometido a la justicia. Dejó vagar su mirada, sumida en sus pensamientos. Sintió como los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban al pensar en la mirada asesina que le lanzó Sasuke cuando ella estaba realizando el jutsu de reencarnación sobre el cuerpo inerte de Naruto.

—Él nunca habría acatado el veredicto—afirmó cabizbaja.

—Ya es hora—dijo aproximándose a la puerta, esperando que Sakura lo siguiera.

Sakura se quedó quieta. No deseaba rememorar los sucesos, apenas recordaba nada de lo que sucedió. Sólo se veía así misma con la ropa manchada de bermellón y sus manos temblando.

—No puedo—susurró mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

—Tus amigos estarán ahí, apoyándote. Incluso tus padres. El tiempo nos apremia, Sakura.

—¿Mis padres?—preguntó al ver que Hiashi asentía, continuó:—No deseo verles. Haz que se vayan.

—No puedo hacer eso. No sé qué motivos tienes para no verles...

—Todos te traicionan. No deseo tener vínculos con nadie.

Sakura alzó el rostro, contemplando el techo de madera. Era cierto que ya estaba cansada de ir de un lado a otro, de no tener un lugar donde quedarse. Recordó la imagen de Naruto e Hinata, abrazados tan cariñosamente. Ellos se tenían el uno al otro. Ella estaba sola con el mundo desde hacía quince años.

_Me gusta la soledad__―_se dijo para sí misma.

_No, te equivocas. Dices que te gusta, pero realmente quieres estar rodeada de tus amigos. Quieres volver__―_rebatió su interior.

Se sorprendió. Esa voz tan chillona que la había abandonado por tanto tiempo volvía a estar ahí. Sacudió la cabeza.

_Déjame_

Y no escuchó más a su inner. Hiashi le volvió a hablar, al ver que Sakura estaba distraída.

—No lo puedes evitar, Sakura. Tus lazos no los puedes hacer desaparecer, aunque estén rotos—confesó al pensar en su sobrino Neji.

A pesar del odio que Neji le había profesado a la familia principal, él no pudo evitar sacrificar su vida por proteger la de Hinata. Supo que Naruto había influenciado en el carácter de Neji e Hinata. Ese chico tenía un poder especial para cambiar a las personas. A Naruto le debía mucho y quizá haciendo recapacitar a Sakura, podría empezar a pagarle así su deuda.

―Entonces, ¿aceptas?

―Primero quiero cierta información.

Hiashi la miró severamente, tras meditar unos segundos, asintió.

—Cuando me dijiste que toda tu historia desaparecería si Neji renunciaba, ¿a qué te referías?¿Acaso no hay otro sucesor para liderar el clan?

Hiashi pasó sus manos a la espalda. Anduvo varios pasos en círculos.

—Sígueme. Te lo explicaré mejor en otra habitación.

Salieron juntos de la habitación. Recorrieron varios pasillos angostos hasta llegar a uno que parecía no tener salida. Hiashi se acercó al lado izquierdo de la pared, tanteó hábilmente con sus dedos un símbolo inscrito y la pared se abrió, revelando una sombría sala.

Sakura se adentró tras Hiashi, observando las pinturas de las paredes. Se sintió tentada a tocarlas, pero una mano le agarró.

—No lo hagas. Son tan antiguas que podrían corroerse con el contacto humano—dijo soltándole la mano. —Cuando uno llega aquí, lo primero que quiere hacer es repasar las pinturas con los dedos, es algo misterioso.

Sakura asintió lentamente. Absorta ante las hermosas figuras que estaban dibujadas.

—Para responder a tu pregunta, primero debo enseñarte la historia de nuestro clan. Nosotros descendemos de Kaguya, al igual que el clan Uzumaki, Uchiha y Senju. Nuestro antepasado, Houou—señaló la pared en la que se veía a un hombre de larga cabellera negra, agarrándose el rostro al mirarse en el agua—al ver su reflejo por primera vez en el río se asustó. Las venas de su rostro se habían hinchado, dándole un aspecto de oni*. Había intentado arrancarse los ojos, pero le detuvo una mujer.

Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia la pintura que se encontraba al otro lado. Podía verse la silueta de una mujer, cogiendo fuertemente las manos de Houou. La mujer estaba pintada en tonos blanquecinos. Se acercó más para verla mejor. El rostro le era familiar, demasiado. ¿Sería Kaguya? Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, su nombre le traía un mal sabor de boca. Si la tuviera en frente, la enfretaría, con temor, pero lo haría. Le tenía cierto respeto por lo poderosa que era.

Hiashi miró la misma pintura que Sakura contemplaba.

―Sí, Kaguya―añadió leyéndole el pesamiento. ―Cómo podrás ver, no se le apareció físicamente, sino como espectro. Aquí―señaló otro retrato donde el rostro de la Diosa Conejo se distinguía a la perfección―la puedes ver mejor. Ella evitó que se deshiciera del byakugan. Él fue el primer humano en obtenerlo. Nunca más la volvió a ver, después de ese día en el río. Descubrió como activar y desactivar el byakugan y disfrutó visualizando el sistema circulatorio de chakra. Entrenó taijutsu severamente, descubriendo que si golpeaba en un punto determinado en el cuerpo del enemigo, el chakra se cerraba.

Sakura estaba embobada analizando todos las pinturas. Las palabras que pronunciaba Hiashi hacían correlación con lo que estaba dibujado.

—Houo se casó con una rica heredera, obteniendo así riquezas y propiedades. Tuvo dos hijos: los cuales heredaron el byakugan. Poco a poco, la familia se fue ampliando, bajo el liderazgo de Houou. Al fallecer Houou, los dos hermanos lucharon por ser el patriarca del clan. El hermano mayor murió a manos del pequeño, y todos prometieron obedencia. Hine, el menor, también tuvo dos hijos y volvió a ocurrir lo mismo. La historia se repetía: dos hermanos luchando por liderar. Al final, el clan se separó en dos ramas: la principal y la secundaria, Souke y Bouke. Para evitar conflictos, crearon el sello del pájaron enjaulado.

Sakura escuchaba atónita la leyenda. Era como la historia de Indra y Ashura, dos hermanos enfrentados por celos. Uno quería el poder del otro.

―¿Y no podría liderar igual otro miembro del clan?―preguntó.

Hiashi señaló al techo y Sakura alzó el rostro. Lo que vio, la dejó sin palabras. Allí, dibujado estaba Hiashi sosteniendo a dos niñas y a su lado un varón.

―¿Qué significa ésto?―y su dedo índice apuntó hacia el techo.

―La profecía llegaría a su fin―al ver la confusión en la cara de Sakura, explicó:―Todo esto es la cadena de celos provocada por Harogomo, tal y como ocurrió con Indra y Ashura. Houo en su lecho de muerte, vaticinó lo que ocurriría a su descendecia y sus últimas palabras fueron: _"Dos Lugares Soleados naceran en la primera, pero en la segunda un Sol que morirá y resucitará será el que ilumine el camino; terminando los enfrentamientos en la familia"_ No lo entendí hasta que acabó la cuarta guerra. Es Neji―dijo susurrando.

Sakura meditó sobre lo que acababa de oír. ¿Sería él el que libraría al clan Hyūga de esa profecía? Estaba claro que los Lugares Soleados se referían a las hijas de Hiashi y el Sol que morirá y resucitará no podía ser otro que Neji. Él ya había suprimido las dos ramas, unificando la familia. Se ganó enemigos en el trayecto, pero se mantuvo firme en sus decisiones. Realmente, era digno de admirar que tuviese tanta convición para llevar a cabo ese reto. ¿Cuántos se opusieron? Seguramente la mayoría de la rama principal, viéndole como un impostor.

Ya había escuchado esa convesación en el jardín. Querían vengarse de Neji. No estaban conforme con la nueva jerarquía del clan. ¿Acaso se equivocó Houou?

―¿Y no hay gente en contra de que Neji sea el líder? ¿Y si crean una lucha interna?

―Cierto, la hay. Sabemos de los conflictos internos, tengo espías―sus ojos divagaron de un lado a otro―. Ciertas personas quieren que Neji dimita. El siguiente que lo sucedería no sería apto: es un hombre codicioso con un hermano menor. Volverían a utilizar el sello del pájaro enjaulado y todo por lo que Neji luchó, desaparecería. Incluso tendrían que sellarle otra vez. ¿Sabes lo que significaría para él?

Sakura apretó el puño. Claro que sabía lo que Neji sentiría si le volvían a colocar ese maldito sello. Por culpa de eso, él odio a la rama principal. Le traería dolor, además de que a su hija también la tendrían que sellar.

―Un clan mal llevado desencadenaría una guerra en la aldea―añadió meditabundo―¿Sabes lo que podría hacer alguien ansioso de poder?

Sakura especuló sobre las posibles consecuencias que acarrearía un cambio de líder. Hiashi tenía razón. El ansia de poder repercutiría en la paz. Todos los que llegan al mandato por la fuerza, desean más y más.

―¿Permitirás que la paz se interrumpa? ¿No viste lo que hizo Danzō por conseguir más poder? Arrancó los ojos a todos los Uchiha y se los implantó en el brazo.

―Mmm―se llevó una mano a la boca―Tu última frase ha sonado bastante convincente.

—Ya conoces nuestra historia. Sabes que ese juicio es tan necesario para ti como para que el liderazgo de Neji se mantenga intancto. Si él te sigue ocultando, su posición peligraría más. Bastante riesgos ha asumido—convino Hiashi.

Sakura jugueteó con sus dedos. Hiashi tenía razón, Neji se había jugado algo más que su puesto como líder al hospedarla en la mansión. Incluso les ordenó a todos los miembros que no la delataran, a sabiendas que eso le ocasionaría más complicaciones.

A Naruto le debía lealtad, al fin y al cabo, él hizo todo lo posible por cumplir su promesa hasta el final y él siempre estuvo allí para ella. Por ellos, lo haría. Ya era hora de enfrentarse a sus propios demonios del pasado.

—Espero no pisar las cloacas que tienen por cárceles, sino cuando salga te daré una paliza que jamás olvidarás—amenazó y no pudo evitar sonreirle.

—Prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para evitarlo―Hiashi le tendió la mano―.Tienes mi palabra, Sakura.

Sakura estrechó la suya con fuerza. Era un trato, al fin y al cabo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe e interrumpió Neji en la habitación. Sakura soltó la mano de Hiashi como si quemara, mirando la cara estupefacta de Neji.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?—preguntó a su tío―¿Por qué la has traído aquí?

―Sólo le estaba enseñando una vieja habitación―dijo abarcando con sus brazos la habitación. Neji le miró duramente, mientras Sakura se mantuvo al margen.

―¿Vieja habitación? ¿Acaso intentas restar importancia al hecho de que le hayas contado la historia de nuestra familia? ¿No dijiste tú que sólo los líderes tenían acceso a esta información?

Neji tragó saliva, intentando controlarse. ¿No fue él el que le prohibió enseñarle todas esas pinturas a Tenten, su mujer? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a relatarle a Sakura el origen de los Hyūga que con tanto celo habían mantenido en secreto?

―Las circunstancias lo ameritaban―y giró su cabeza a Sakura.―¿Verdad?

Movió la cabeza, afirmando.

—Acabemos con esto cuanto antes. No quiero perder más el tiempo—farfulló Sakura. Deseaba acabar con todo esto lo más rápido posible. Cuanto antes empezara el juicio, antes sabría el resultado.

Neji agarró con fuerza a su tío, quería saber qué es lo que había ocurrido, pero éste se soltó de un sólo movimiento.

—No es el momento. Vamos, no debemos hacerles esperar más.

—Sakura, espera—pidió Neji. Le hizo un gesto a su tío para que saliera de la habitación.—¿Qué ha sucedido?—exigió.

―Mandaré a alguien a que te traiga un yukata, no puedes presentarte así―dijo antes de salir.

—Nada. No insistas—agregó Sakura con firmeza.

―¿Nada? Al llegar me enteré de que te habían tenido atada en una habitación durante horas―gritó encolerizado.

Neji apretó su puño con fuerza. Alzó su mirada, viendo el retrato de Houou. Cuando un sirviente le buscó para decirle que su tío había retenido a Sakura, se cabreó. ¿Cómo era posible que su tío hubiese actuado a sus espaldas? Estaba el hecho de que el consejo estaba ejerciendo cierta presión para que entregaran a Sakura, pero él era el encargado de vigilarla. Incluso algunos miembros estaban disconformes con la decisión de albergar a la chica en la mansión, lo que había conllevado alguna que otra discusión más.

—Debo hacerlo. No soporto que se ejecuten ciertas órdenes sin mi consentimiento–declaró enfadado. Su paciencia estaba en el límite y Sakura sólo ayudaba a quebrantarla.

—En este caso, deberías atender más al clan—se burló.

Neji cerró los ojos, intentando serenarse. Pero su serenidad se esfumó cuando Sakura le dio la espalda dispuesta a irse, sin siquiera haber terminado la conversación. Dio dos grandes zancadas y la zarandeó con violencia. Le apretaba los hombros con brío, pero no le hacía daño. El contacto de la piel le volvía más loco. No sabía que le pasaba, estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba. Nunca se había comportado así con nadie. Jamás perdió las formas y motivos tuvo; sin embargo, Sakura le enloquecía.

Neji atisbó una diminuta mueca de dolor en el rostro de Sakura y suavizó su agarre. Vio la confusión dibujada en sus ojos, como en sus iris verdes se reflejaba la mirada profunda de Neji. Él quería ahondar más en ella, deseaba descubrir todo el dolor que ocultaba.

—No hemos acabado de hablar—pronunció con dificultad cuando consiguió recobrar la cordura.

—Suéltame—siseó.

Las manos de Neji le producían un dulce hormigueo que le recorría todo el cuerpo, que le incitaban a abandonar la razón. Si seguía así, las barreras que tanto trabajo le había costado levantar, las cuales creía que eran inexpugnables, se desplomarían ante él. Una cosa era aceptar que se preocupaba por lo demás, y otra muy diferente, demostrarlo.

Debía cortar el contacto físico ya. Como pudo se apartó de él.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—¿De verdad lo quieres saber?—Neji asintió deseoso.

Sakura le relató toda la convesación que había mantenido con Hiashi, mientras Neji la observaba atentamente. Se sorprendió gratamente de que se sometiera al juicio, así le evitaría algunos problemas.

―Ahora, debemos ir a mi juicio…no quiero llegar tarde.

La puerta se abrió y aparecieron dos miembros del clan. Se inclinaron respetuosamente cuando vieron a su líder.

—Neji-sama, aquí traemos el yukata para Sakura Haruno—y le tendió el yukata a Sakura, que lo agarró violentamente.

El otro hombre traía con él un biombo, que colocó en el lado opuesto de la habitación, para darle privacidad a Sakura.

—Podéis retiraros—ordenó seriamente Neji.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron.

Neji contempló la silueta de Sakura a través del biombo. La ropa de la joven caía al suelo. Visualizaba sus pies desnudos. Decidió darse la vuelta. Sería lo mejor pensó.

—Te quería dar las gracias por lo que hiciste por Tenten—agradeció—Sin tu ayuda, ella hubiese muerto. No sería…—tragó saliva, antes de continuar—capaz de superarlo.

Neji elevó su mirada hacia el techo. Siempre le fascinó la imagen que habían plasmado. ¿Realmente su tío creía en esa profecía? ¿Por qué sentía esa opresión en el pecho? ¿En qué momento había bajado la guardia y estaba dispuesto a confesarle todo el sufrimiento por el que paso? Estaba desesperado, lo reconocía. Su desesperación comenzó cuando vio a Tenten bajo esos escombros y se había ido acentuando más a medida que pasaba más tiempo con Sakura.

Quería estrechar lazos, forjar una confianza. Quizá empatizaba con ella. Compartían sufrimientos similares. Él perdió a sus padres, se sintió traicionado y vio morir a su mujer. Aún le acosaba la última imagen de Tenten: su rostro empapado en sudor con un tono cetrino; su cabello suelto se desparramaba sobre el futón, pegándose a su cara; y había sonreído con la mirada perdida antes de fallecer. ¿Qué habría pensado antes de sumirse en el sueño eterno?

―¿Neji-sama?―dijeron cuando golpearon la puerta.

―¿Si?

―Tenéis que presentaros. Todos se están alterando por la espera.

―Enseguida iremos―respondió.

Sakura se aligeró en vestirse. La verdad es que se habían rezagado bastante. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían esperando por ella? Si tomaba en cuenta que habían transcurrido quince años, los había hecho esperar demasiado. ¿Qué importancia tenía unos minutos más en comparación con todo esos años? Así se hacía a la idea, podía procesar a todo lo que se iba a someter. Volvería a revivir aquel infierno. Katsuya tenía razón: no era feliz huyendo y era hora de enfretarse al pasado por última vez, para cerrar ese capítulo sin terminar.

—Siento que te hayan atado―se disculpó Neji, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

Sakura se puso su mano en su pecho, fuertemente. La voz de Neji sonó tan triste, que por un momento dudó de que fuera él. ¿Desde cuando Neji se disculpaba con ella?

―No es necesario―respondió sin pensar. Abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo. ¿Porqué bajó la guardia? Su muro se había derrumbado al escucharle.

Se pellizco las mejillas,calmándose.

―¿Estás lista?―preguntó situándose justo detrás suya.

Sakura se giró, viendo a través del biombo la figura de Neji. Sólo los separaba ese trozo de madera, pero lo sentía demasiado cerca.

Se volvió a pellizcar. Se ajustó el yukata con algo de dificultad. No estaba acostumbrada a vestir ese tipo de prendas, aunque no era un kimono, tenía que sujetarse bien el obi para que no se abriera ni enseñara nada de piel.

―Vamos―dijo Sakura al ponerse al lado de Neji.

Neji la miró fijamente. Observándola de arriba abajo y asintió.

Avanzaron por los pasillos desérticos. Ambos estaban en silencio. Se detuvieron delante de una puerta.

―¿Estás lista?―preguntó antes de girar el pomo.

―Sí―pero la voz le traicionó, ese sí estaba cargado de terror.

Neji soltó el pomo. Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con unos ojos verdes apagados, sin brillo.

―No tienes nada que temer―añadió suavemente e hizo un gesto.

Los novatos se estaban colocando todos alrededor de Sakura.

―Frente de marquesina estamos todos contigo―dijo Ino poniéndole una mano en la frente.

―Eres más fea si pones esa cara―se burló Sai, tocándole la cara.

―No llames fea a la mujer más bella de todos los países―defendió Lee―. Te protegeré con mi vida a mi bella flor de cerezo―y le dio una rosa roja.

―¡Qué problemática eres!―se quejó Shikamaru.

―¡Quiero comer!―pensó Chouji en voz alta.

―Sakura-chan yo...―Naruto hizo una pausa, no sabía como continuar―siento no haber podido cumplir otra vez mi promesa. Te he fallado tantas veces...―y sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar.

Hinata le puso la mano en el hombro a Naruto, intentando consolarlo.

Y entonces Sakura entendió todo el sufrimiento y toda la carga que había llevado Naruto sobre sus hombros. Ella le abandonó. ¿Acaso no era ella la que debía disculparse? Siempre había querido ayudar a Naruto, y en vez de ayudarle, le había entorpecido en numerosas ocasiones. Se fijó en que las orbes azules de Naruto no desprendían brillaban como antaño, ahora eran unos ojos más apagados, más fríos. Era los ojos de un hombre que había sufrido mucho y que luchaba constantemente por el bienestar de sus seres queridos.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a Naruto, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

―Shh...Soy yo la que tiene que darte las gracias por estar apoyándome siempre.

―¡Akamaru y yo te apoyaremos!―dijo Kiba

―Nadie te ha escuchado, Kiba. Todos están pendientes de Naruto y Sakura.

―Yo si te escuché, Kiba-kun.

―Debes entrar ya, Sakura―interrumpió Kakashi, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

―Kakashi-sensei...

Kakashi meneó la cabeza. Le señaló la puerta donde Neji esperaba impaciente.

―Estamos juntos en esto, como un equipo, Sakura―dijo Kakashi.

―Chicos, antes de entrar...―no sabía como agradecer todo el apoyo que estaba recibiendo.

―No tienes que decir nada, Sakura―cortó Neji.

―Es el momento. No te dejaré esta vez―confesó Kakashi.

Sakura contempló la sala donde se celebraría su juicio y con paso decidido y firme se adentró en el interior. Sus ojos analizaron a todos los que estaban presentes, deteniéndose en la figura del fondo que la miraba con odio.

―Así que eres tú, después de todo―susurró devolviéndole la mirada.

Giró la cabeza y dijo en voz alta:

―Llegó la hora.

.

.

.

...

.

.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Espero que hayáis disfrutado con el capítulo. Recordar dejar un review.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: Kata, Crime, Just... y a todos los que me dejáis vuestras opiniones, muchas gracias.


	8. El juicio La batalla Y la decisión que

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Escribí fotografía con letra de imprenta._

―_No he acabado ―dijo―. Tengo una colección bastante completa de una columnista de la revista digital que cree en la alimentación orgánica, que escribe poesía en secreto y que se estremece de sólo pensar que tiene que escoger entre Stanford, Yale y...¿cómo se llama esa grande que empieza con H?_

_Lo miré fijamente un instante, conmocionada ante su acierto. No podía haber acertado de pura suerte. Sabía. Y yo quería saber cómo era que sabía tanto. Ahora mismo._

―_Pero al final no irás a ninguna de ésas―añadió."_

_Hush, hush. Becca Fitzpatrick. Cap. 1_

.

.

.

.

.

**RAMMEN**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_El juicio_

_La batalla _

_Y la decisión que tomó Sasuke"_

.

.

.

.

..

.

La sala no estaba tan abarrotada de gente como esperaba, quizá era porque el asunto se había llevado con la máxima discreción posible. Ni siquiera era un juicio normal, sino todo lo contrario. Todos los preparativos evidenciaban que se trataba de una cuestión más importante.

Sakura avanzó hasta situarse en el zabuton central, donde todos podrían observar sus expresiones. A su lado izquierdo, se encontraba el consejo formado por: Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame y Yamato junto a Naruto. En el lado opuesto, estaban Hiashi y Neji. Los aldeanos encargados de juzgarla se encontraban frente a ella. Y justo a su espalda, el resto de los presentes, entre ellos Mitokado.

Cuando Sakura enfocó su mirada en el hombrecillo que tenía delante no podía creerlo. ¿Qué haría ese viejo ahí? El anciano le sonrío afablemente y se irguió en su plenitud, haciendo una débil reverencia a todos los presentes; inclinación que fue correspondida por todos con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

―Estamos todos reunidos aquí…―comenzó a hablar el anciano con voz monótona y pausada.

Sakura se refugió en sus pensamientos ni bien escuchó las primeras palabras. No tenía ganas de escuchar, sólo quería que pasara de una vez por todas aquel momento.

―Sakura, póngase en pie―llamó el hombrecillo.

Neji se fijó que la chica no estaba prestando atención y sutilmente le golpeó con el pie, logrando que la chica lo mirara. Le hizo un gesto, señalando al hombrecillo y enseguida entendió que debía ponerse de pie.

―¿Puedes contarnos tu versión de los hechos? ―preguntó amablemente y sonriéndole.

Sakura desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado y luego la alzó hacia el techo. Tomó aire, cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar con la voz más serena que pudo.

―Todo comenzó cuando descubrí que Sasuke había fallecido al revivirnos a todos con el Samsara―tragó saliva y apretó su puño― _¿Por qué?_ Me preguntaba una y otra vez. Todos estábamos vivos, la guerra había finalizado por fin, pero él tuvo que sacrificarse por nosotros. ¿Por qué no pudo ser feliz? ¿Por qué tuvo que vivir una vida en la oscuridad? Había tantas preguntas rondando en mi mente…

―Sakura-chan…―susurró débilmente Naruto, asombrado por lo que acababa de decir.

Ella le miró sonriendo, y continuó.

―No me había dado cuenta hasta este mismo momento de los verdaderos sentimientos de Sasuke y de lo solo e incomprendido que se había sentido. No tuve su misma infancia, pero sí que me alejé de todo lo que me importaba por miedo y porque me odiaba a mí misma―confesó. Cogió aire, enfocando la mirada opalina de Neji y siguió hablando:―Cuando descubrí toda la verdad sobre la matanza de los Uchiha, creí que me volvería loca y de hecho así fue. Mi mente sólo buscaba venganza. Habría matado a esos dos ancianos si Naruto no me hubiese detenido. ¿Acaso no se lo merecían?

Los murmullos se extendieron por toda la sala. El hombrecillo mandó a callar a todos y cuando el silencio se instauró, le hizo un gesto para que siguiera.

―En el momento en el que ataqué a esos dos ancianos, incumplí el código. No puedo negar mi culpa, pues es un hecho que no podré cambiar jamás. Pero ahora os pregunto, ¿por qué tuvo que sufrir tanto Sasuke? ¿No hizo el consejo un crimen peor?

Mitokado estaba encolerizado por las palabras de Sakura y no pudo evitar interrumpirla.

―¿Estás intentando justificar tu crimen por el que ellos cometieron? Ellos no fueron quienes asesinaron a ese clan, fue Itachi Uchiha quien lo hizo.

Sakura iba a lanzarse sobre Mitokado, pero la voz de Naruto la detuvo de cometer esa estupidez.

―No te atrevas a hablar de Itachi de esa manera. Él fue un héroe en la oscuridad. Él sacrificó todo por el bienestar de Konoha. Él cargó solo con toda la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, sin tener ningún tipo de apoyo―gritó.― Así que no malinterpretes los hechos y lo insustes. No te permito que lo nombres.

―Calma, calma―intentó tranquilizar el hombrecito.

Todos estaban muy inquietos. No paraban de susurrarse cosas de unos a otros.

―Por favor, Mitokado, le ruego que no interrumpa más. Luego tendrá su derecho a hablar―le reprendió severamente―y lo mismo va por usted, Hokage-sama. Continúa, por favor―pidió amablemente.

Sakura bajó la cabeza y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, nerviosa.

―Yo realmente amaba a Sasuke con todo mi corazón y albergaba la esperanza de que algún día él regresaría con nosotros. Cuando le vi aparecer en el campo de batalla, mi corazón se aceleró tanto que me dolía. Estaba feliz, a pesar de que teníamos que enfrentarnos a una dura lucha. Por un momento, yo sentí... Sentí que volvíamos a estar juntos como el equipo siete―se limpió una lágrima que le había resbalado por el rostro―Luego, todos estuvisteis dentro del gran árbol, dormidos; pero nosotros continuamos luchando. Como siempre, yo era un estorbo. No podía hacer nada contra Kaguya, en comparación con Naruto y Sasuke. Kakashi y yo nos mantuvimos al margen...―Sakura se quedó callada, no sabía cómo continuar.

Un carraspeo se escuchó al fondo de la sala. Kakashi se puso en pie.

―Si queréis yo puedo contar exactamente lo que sucedió―se ofreció Kakashi. Al ver que Sakura asentía y que el hombrecillo no ponía ninguna objeción, habló pausadamente y pensando bien en las palabras que pronunciaría a continuación―Sasuke fue arrastrado a otra dimensión, si mal no recuerdo. Para sellar a Kaguya era preciso que ellos dos estuviesen vivos y juntos. Obito, quien aún estaba vivo, quiso enmendar sus errores sacrificando su vida y así traerle de vuelta a la dimensión donde estaba Naruto. Como el chakra de él no sería suficiente, Sakura quiso dar todo su poder por traerlo y un clon de Naruto les acompañó...―Kakashi paró de hablar, aún le costaba asimilar la última parte de la batalla. Se ajustó su máscara y prosiguió:―No sé lo que ocurrió allí, sólo sé que regresaron los tres sin el clon. Pero mientras ellos habían estado buscando a Sasuke, Naruto había resultado gravemente herido y murió.

Las voces se escucharon enseguida. Realmente nadie sabía que era lo que había ocurrido exactamente, sólo que habían ganado. ¿Naruto murió? ¿Cómo era posible entonces que hubiesen sellado a Kaguya?

―Yo a duras penas podía mantener el ritmo de Kaguya. Iba a morir yo también, pero Obito lo impidió. Sacrificó su vida por salvarme.―sonrió al recordar la imagen de su amigo―Sasuke empezó a luchar contra Kaguya, pero la lucha estaba muy desigualada. Y Sakura lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, intentaba reanimarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Y ahí fue cuando Sakura hizo un jutsu prohibido: reencarnación de la propia vida.

Todos se agitaron al querer conocer esta parte.

Neji se sorprendió al escuchar que Sakura había dado su propia vida por revivir a Naruto. Había tenido que tener mucho valor de ejecutar ese jutsu, sabiendo que el precio era su propia vida. ¿Acaso él no escogió morir por proteger lo que era más importante? Era la misma decisión que ella tomó.

Sakura cerró los ojos. Aún recordaba como su alma se había escapado de su cuerpo. Sintió tanto frío que pensó que no podría conseguir efectuar bien la técnica. Después del frío, le siguieron los temblores y aún tenía que seguir ejecutando el jutsu. Y luego, cuando pensó que todo había llegado a su fin, apareció un shinigami devorando su alma._ Si el infierno es el precio que tengo que pagar por salvarle, que así sea_ dijo mientras sentía como millones de agujas se le clavaban en el cuerpo. Y antes de abandonarse, consiguió coincidir con la mirada de tristeza de Sasuke y la desvió para ver cómo Naruto se incorporaba lentamente. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, sonrió sinceramente antes de que el shinigami se la tragara por completo.

Naruto agachó la cabeza. Todo fue su culpa. ¿Acaso no pudo haber resistido más? Sólo veía la misma imagen: el cuerpo sin vida de Sakura a su lado y la mirada de tristeza en la cara de Sasuke.

―Silencio, silencio―pidió el anciano agitando sus brazos.―Continúe, por favor.

Kakashi asintió, mirando a Sakura.

―Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que habías hecho, su rostro reflejó dolor; pero enseguida lo ocultó. Naruto estaba en shock. Y Kaguya jugaba con nosotros desapareciendo y apareciendo de un lado a otro. No teníamos mucho tiempo, debíamos acabar con ella pronto. Las fuerzas mermaban a cada instante y los ánimos habían desaparecido a raíz de la muerte de Sakura―. Kakashi miró a Naruto, incitándole a que continuara con la historia.

Naruto le pidió permiso al viejo, a lo que este asintió.

―El teme y yo―habló con una sonrisa al pronunciar _teme_, sonrisa que fue correspondida por Sakura y Kakashi― estábamos tan agotados y decaídos que no sabíamos cómo acercarnos a Kaguya para sellarla. Y entonces, Kakashi-sensei ideó un plan que funcionó.

Naruto rió, contagiando su risa infantil a todos los presentes.

Sakura lo miró. Realmente quería saber que había sucedido mientras ella había estado muerta.

―Es que es tan gracioso, que sólo de recordarlo me dan ganas de reír más―aclaró Naruto al ver la cara de Sakura.

―Por favor, Hokage-sama, continúe. No podemos alargar esto más de lo necesario―pidió cordialmente el anciano.

―De acuerdo, viejo. Pues veréis, Kakashi se quitó su máscara y enseñó su rostro a Kaguya, y esa fue nuestra oportunidad para sellarla de una vez por todas―terminó de decir entre risas.

Los ojos de todos los reunidos ahí contemplaron a Kakashi, inspeccionando qué tan atractivo podía ser como para provocar que una Diosa se distrajera.

―Aún recuerdo su cara, quedó encandilada conmigo―se elogió Kakashi.

―No seas tan creído, Kakashi-sensei―dijo Naruto.

―¿Y qué ocurrió cuando la sellasteis?―preguntó Sakura, temerosa de saber la verdad.

Naruto miró a Kakashi, dudando si contarle o no, pero Kakashi entrecerró los ojos y le apremió a que lo hiciera.

―Sakura-chan―su voz sonó más dulce de lo habitual―Sasuke aún seguía sumido en la oscuridad. Estaba cegado por la ira. Miraba tu cuerpo inerte y sus ojos me miraban con odio. Estaba dolido por tu muerte, tanto que tuvimos que enfrentarnos en un último duelo―cerró los ojos, recordando la sonrisa sádica de Sasuke―Fuimos al valle del fin...―sus palabras se entrecortaron al evocar aquel momento―Luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y destrozamos todo lo que estaba a nuestro paso, pero él consiguió cambiar en el último momento. Pudo haberme matado, pero no lo hizo.

Sakura se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Todo lo que ella había temido durante la batalla se había hecho realidad. No pudo ayudar a Naruto, ni salvar a Sasuke.

Naruto se acercó a Sakura.

―_Al final fuiste tú la que lo sacaste de la oscuridad, Sakura-chan―su voz la trajo de vuelta, era como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento―¿Sabes por qué no me mató? _

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, parpadeando lentamente mientras recordaba las palabras de Sasuke.

—_Él dijo: ella ha sacrificado su vida por ti, no seré yo quien te mate. Me odio tanto que no soy capaz de soportarlo. Siempre he vivido en la oscuridad, al igual que Itachi que fue un héroe que protegió esta aldea desde las sombras. Ahora sé que yo también quiero ser ese hombre que salve a todos. Quiero proteger lo que es preciado para mi hermano y para Sakura. Tú eres mi mejor amigo―_me tendió la mano, ayudándome a levantarme_―y también eres alguien importante para ella. Ahora puedo comprender que todo mi odio ha sido producto del amor que perdí. Perdí a mi familia, perdí a mi hermano y perdí a Sakura. ¿Acaso ser un ninja significa sufrir? ¿Qué camino es el correcto? Puedo acabar contigo, matarte, destruir todo este sistema corrupto y que todos me odien. Pero no voy a ser yo el que haga esos cambios. No tengo fuerzas para soportar esta vida sabiendo que he perdido el amor. Siempre quise romper esos lazos. Creí que lo había conseguido, pero me equivoqué. He intentado destruirte, aniquilarte en varias ocasiones y a ella también le intenté matar…_

Naruto hizo una pequeña pausa, recordando lentamente los ojos rojos de Sasuke, como las lágrimas le caían por el rostro y desviaba la mirada para que no lo viese llorar.

—Cuando vi que lloraba, me sentí aliviado—contaba Naruto.— Al tranquilizarse Sasuke, volvió a hablar:

—_Yo sólo quise tener de nuevo a mi familia―_confesó. ―_Y si no podía tenerles a ellos, al menos quería intentar aceptar el amor de Sakura; no sé si sus sentimientos eran los mismos que en la niñez, pero hubiera valido la pena intentarlo y ser felices. ¿No crees Naruto?_

Sakura estaba agonizando de dolor. Nunca pensó que Sasuke hubiese dicho todas esas palabras. Ella sabía que Sasuke la llevaba en su corazón. Lo había visto a través de sus ojos, a través de su sharingan y rinnegan, cuando profundizó en lo más profundo de su ser en aquel momento en que él la había sostenido, evitando que cayera. ¿Él se había sentido igual que ella? Muchas veces una mirada dice más que mil palabras, y en ese instante, ella lo había hecho. Le abrió su corazón a través de sus ojos jades, y él le había correspondido.

Naruto colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Sakura, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo. Sus ojos se humedecían, emborronándole la visión. Se apartó y levantó el rostro de Sakura, apartándole las furtivas lágrimas.

―Sakura-chan―llamó cálidamente Naruto, para atraer la atención de ella.―Al decirme todas esas cosas, estaba enfadado. Le contesté con una sonrisa en mi rostro y le dije que aún podía ser feliz; pero él sólo curvó sus labios y volvió a hablar:

—_He decidido cambiar por ti y por ella. Quiero hacer lo correcto esta vez. Quiero que todo el mal desaparezca. Haré que desaparezca este odio entre hermanos que es la causa de todo este sufrimiento. Si Indra y Ashura no hubiesen estado reencarnados en nosotros, ¿crees que hubiésemos sido felices? Tenía tanto miedo de recibir amor por temor a perderlo de nuevo, que al final lo he perdido sin haberlo disfrutado. ¡Qué paradójico es el destino! Los Uchiha, cuyo verdadero poder es el Sharingan que aparece por el dolor de perder a alguien. Naruto_...―su voz tembló levemente―_prométeme que la cuidarás pase lo que pase y la protegerás. ¿Lo harás?―_gritó_―_Al ver que asentía, me agarró con fuerzas y nos trasladamos al lugar en el que Kakashi te sostenía.

Naruto dejó caer sus brazos. No se atrevía a mirarla a la cara. ¿Cómo enfrentarse al hecho de que si él no hubiese muerto ella no se habría sacrificado y Sasuke jamás habría ejecutado el Samsara? Se sentía realmente culpable. Ellos podrían haber sido felices si hubiesen tenido una última oportunidad.

Sakura notó el abatimiento en el rostro de Naruto. Y sin pensarlo, lo abrazó fuertemente, dándole el último impulso para continuar.

―Sakura-chan siento que todo esto fue por mí. Si tu...―Sakura le puso los dedos en los labios, impidiéndole continuar.

―Naruto...no es justo que tu cargues con todo el dolor. Somos un equipo, ¿verdad, Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi asintió y se acercó a ellos.

Todos estaban impacientes por saber el final.

―Naruto, cada uno toma sus propias decisiones. Podemos pensar que nos equivocamos, pero tienes que respetar la voluntad de cada persona―le acarició la cabeza―. Sasuke se perdió en el camino de la vida, al igual que Obito, pero al final encontró el sendero correcto a su modo. Él sabía que no viviría mucho, lo supo desde el momento en que decidió irse de la aldea.

Sakura meditaba sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Sasuke. No distaban mucho de lo que ella sabía, pero le consolaba saber que no había errado en interpretarlos. Siempre supo que Sasuke se preocupó por ella y, en el fondo, sabía que él daría su vida por traerla a ella de nuevo.

―Pero yo no le detuve―su voz estaba rota de dolor. Hinata iba a acercarse para abrazar a su marido, pero Kiba la detuvo, obligándola a que se sentara de nuevo. ―En vez de eso, usé todo mi chakra junto con el de los bijuus para resucitar a todos, pero no era suficiente―dijo con pesar jugueteando inquieto con sus manos―Todos despertaron de Tsukuyomi, pero tú seguías muerta―no pudo evitar mirarla con ternura―. Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces, realizó el Samsara. Me hizo una mueca y habló por última vez: _Quiero que sea feliz, intenta que busque su propia felicidad y que no viva del pasado. Que no cometa los errores que yo cometí. Prométemelo―_Naruto tragó saliva―. Yo sólo le dije que haría todo eso, pero tampoco pude cumplir esa promesa. Le pedí que trajera a la vida a Neji, y él sólo asintió antes de fallecer por completo.

Neji se removió inquieto. ¿Entonces había sido todo gracias a Sakura y Naruto que él pudo regresar? Si ella no hubiese muerto, Sasuke jamás le habría revivido. Estaba conmocionado por toda la información.

―Naruto, por fin entiendo muchas cosas. Gracias por contarme todo, aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo―agradeció con una sonrisa.

―Os pido que volváis a vuestros sitios―dijo el anciano que se hacía llamar Souchiro. Su rostro se había relajado y aliviado tras escuchar todo el relato de Naruto. Sonrió para sí mismo, sintiéndose feliz de que su sobrino, Sasuke, hubiese actuado como lo habría hecho su madre. ―Si no te importa, Sakura, me gustaría que terminaras de contarnos todo. Pido silencio―exigió llevándose un dedo a los labios.

Sakura se aproximó hasta el jurado con más confianza de la que sentía al principio. Había hecho todo lo contrario a lo que había querido Sasuke. Era hora de caminar libremente, dejando atrás los recuerdos dolorosos y evocando los momentos que había vivido con él.

―Ahora me he dado cuenta de que cometí un error al intentar asesinar a esos dos ancianos―puso su mano en el corazón―Pero actué movida por una sed de venganza poco usual en mí―reconoció―. Me alegro de que Naruto estuviera ahí, evitando que me equivocara.

Sakura señaló al fondo de la sala, donde estaban sus padres. Y todos giraron el rostro hacia el lugar que señalaba.

—Recuerdo que cuando desperté en el hospital, ellos me revelaron toda la verdad sobre la masacre Uchiha. Cuando me contaron que ellos, a pesar de ser simples comerciantes, habían ayudado espiando a los Uchihas. Sabiendo el papel que jugaría Itachi y no fueron capaces de evitarlo. Me sentí más enfadada y traicionada que nunca. Jamás pensé que Sasuke había soportado toda esa verdad él solo y ahí pude comprender todos los actos que cometió, creyendo que era lo más adecuado. A él siempre le manipularon y siempre le traicionaron. Así me sentí yo en esos momentos: manipulada y traicionada.

Kizashi se removió en el zabuton inquieto, pero se tranquilizó al sentir la mano cálida de su mujer.

El jurado estaba demasiado tenso con todo lo que estaba escuchando.

Neji no podía evitar asombrarse más a medida que iba conociendo todos los sucesos que habían conllevado que Sakura huyera de la aldea.

Naruto y Kakashi estaban paralizados. Creían que todos habían pagado por lo que ocurrió con el clan Uchiha. Ahora comprendían porque no quería ver a sus padres.

Souchiro se llevó una mano al mentón y miró a todos. Se rascó la cabeza y habló con voz fuerte y clara.

―¿Estás acusando a Kizashi y Mebuki de traición?―preguntó fuertemente.

Sakura dirigió sus ojos jade a los de su madre y asintió.

―Se abrirá un nuevo caso para culparles por traición, pero de momento, tenemos que continuar con el tuyo, Sakura―carraspeó ligeramente―. ¿Estás intentando justificar tu actitud de saltarte el código al sentirte dolida y tracionada?

―No, sólo he dicho como me sentía en aquel momento. No es justificable lo que hice―le rectificó.

―¿Quieres decir que te arrepientes?―inquirió elevando el tono de voz.

Sakura cerró los ojos, suspirando.

―Así es. Me declaro culpable. Aceptaré el castigo que ustedes creáis necesario.

Todos en el jurado se asombraron con su respuesta.

Naruto iba a protestar, pero Sakura se lo impidió.

―Debo asumir mis actos para poder ser feliz, como él quería. ¿Cierto?―y le guiñó el ojo.

Neji se levantó, llamando la atención.

―Creo que ya podemos dar por terminado todo este asunto―opinó Neji―Como todos sabéis, Sakura está ayudando a nuestros hijos―señaló a Naruto―para que se recuperen rápidamente. Ella se ofreció voluntariamente a cooperar con nosotros, poniéndose al servicio de la aldea. Sus habilidades médicas son las mejores, no hay nadie capaz de superarla.―se mordió el labio―. Este asunto se remonta quince años atrás. No creo que sea necesario retenerla en estas circunstancias.

El jurado meditaba las palabras dichas por el genio Hyūga.

Sakura miraba atentamente las expresiones de aquellas personas que tenían que decidir su castigo, y observaba el rostro impasible de Neji.

―Ella debe ir a la cárcel. Es lo que exige el código―gritó Mitokado.

―Le pido que guarde silencio, sino nos veremos obligados a desalojarle de la sala―manifestó malhumorado Souchiro.

Neji apretó el puño. Estaba molesto con este tío. ¿Quién se creía para estar actuando de esa manera?

―Discúlpenme—interrumpió por primera vez Hiashi, poniéndose de pie—. Siento interrumpir, pero si me permitís aquí tengo un documento que me gustaría que lo revisarais antes de tomar vuestra decisión―se acercó dispuesto a entregárselo a Souchiro.

Shikamaru, Shino y Yamato se miraron con complicidad.

―¿Qué es?―preguntó Souchiro desdoblando el pergamino. Intentó enfocar las letras, pero con sus años no distinguía bien lo que estaba escrito―Jovencita―llamó a Ino, quien era la persona que estaba más cerca de él―¿podría hacernos el favor de leer en voz alta todo el documento?

Ino se acercó, cogió el pergamino y esbozó una sonrisa cuando le echó una mirada rápida antes de leerlo para todos.

―" 32. Legislatura actual del nuevo estado político de la Alianza Shinobi… En conclusión: Todos los crímenes menores, considerándose menores aquellos en los que no haya habido ningún asesinato, prescribirán si han transcurrido diez años desde que se efectuó. Por lo tanto, la persona correspondiente, acusada de dicho crimen, podrá acogerse al derecho de amparo de esta ley siempre y cuando ella misma se considere culpable."―terminó de leer Ino y le dio el documento a los miembros del jurado.

Sakura se quedó estática, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Todo este juicio habiendo una ley que impedían que ella saliera culpable? ¿Desobedecieron las órdenes de Naruto conociendo esta ley? ¿Lo sabía Hiashi? Sus respuestas se resolvieron a ver como Hiashi asentía levemente a Shikamaru.

Claro, ellos habían apaciguado de esta manera una posible revuelta del clan Hyūga y así habían conseguido acallar los comentarios de los aldeanos cuando la vieron. Habían hecho ver que la justicia es igual para todos, sin hacer excepciones. ¿Qué habría pasado si ella no hubiese reconocido su culpa? Desechó esa idea cuando Naruto la rodeo entre sus brazos y se sintió rodeada por todos.

―No estoy conforme con esto. Lo comunicaré a la autoridad de Rammen―espetó furioso Mitokado.

―¡Qué problemático es!―se quejó Shikamaru.

Neji ya había agotado su paciencia. Estaba muy furioso. Se acercó hasta él, dispuesto a golpearle, pero Hinata se había adelantado. La bofetada había sonado tan fuerte que todos giraron sus rostros y permanecieron callados, asombrados de que la mujer del Hokage hubiese perdido las formas de esa manera.

Hinata miró a Neji, y al ver que éste le sonreía, suspiró aliviada.

―Se lo tenía merecido―expresó Naruto y se acercó a su mujer, abrazándola fuertemente.

Todos se movían inquietos de un lado a otro. El caos estaba presente.

―Orden. Os ruego que toméis asiento. Aún no hemos acabado con todo este asunto―dijo levantando el tono de voz para intentar que todos estuviesen en silencio.

Los presentes se colocaron en sus respectivos asientos, esperando a que Souchiro diera todo por finalizado oficialmente. Souchiro se acercó al jurado y estuvo comentado brevemente con ellos. Al final todos asintieron a lo que había propuesto.

―Haruno Sakura―llamó acercándose a ella―Eres culpable, tu misma lo has dicho. Todos entendemos las circunstancias que te llevaron a esa situación. Siempre fuiste una persona emotiva, impulsada por tus sentimientos y nunca dejaste atrás tus emociones―sus ojos recorrieron a los antiguos novatos―Esta generación ha sido muy complicada, pero todos os habéis mantenido unidos a través de vuestros lazos de amistad. Quizá nuestro actual Hokage haya influido en todos―dijo meditando―. Todos habéis tenido que superar diferentes obstáculos, al final habéis hecho un gran trabajo. Nos habéis mantenido a salvo a pesar de que vuestras vidas corrían peligro, luchasteis con valentía por el bien de nosotros y la lista sería demasiado larga para enumerarla en estas circunstancias―hizo un gesto con los dedos―. Por eso, nosotros consideramos a Sakura Haruno no culpable.

Las voces se elevaron en la sala, incrédulos. Souchiro dio un golpe en el suelo con el pie y nada se escuchó, excepto la respiración contenida de Sakura.

―Ella es un héroe junto a Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi. Aunque haya incumplido esa normativa, no consideramos que los daños causados por Sakura, la fractura de los brazos de Homura y la contusión de Koharu, sean tan escandalosos como el hecho de que ellos fueron cómplices de arrasar a un clan entero. Por lo tanto, Sakura lo único que te pedimos es que reconsideres tu situación en la aldea. Queremos que utilices tus habilidades médicas para ayudar a todos los aldeanos―pidió con una reverencia.

Sakura se quedó atónita. Las palabras resonaron con más fuerza cuando se lo volvió a pedir. ¿No le guardaban rencor?

―¿Entonces aceptas?―preguntó delicadamente. Todos la miraban, esperando su respuesta.

Sakura retrocedió, cautelosa, pero Kakashi le puso una mano en la cabeza, acariciándola. Y Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Yamato, Sai, Neji, Lee, Kiba y Akamaru se acercaron a ella, rodeándola.

―No es necesario que respondas ahora―dijo Souchiro al ver que aún no articulaba palabra―Sólo queremos que sepas, que serás bienvenida si decides quedarte de nuevo.

Sakura asintió. Ya todos se iban a retirar.

―Un momento―alzó la voz, captando la atención de todos. Sakura enfocó su mirada a donde estaban sus padres―¿Qué va a ocurrir con ellos?―les señaló―. Creo que si habéis sido capaz de perdonarme, deberíamos actuar de la misma forma con ellos.

―Sakura, tus padres tendrán que someterse a un juicio, al igual que tú. Debemos conocer las causas, las circunstancias. Tenemos que estudiar todos los hechos, para evitar posibles errores en un futuro.―Al ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Sakura, añadió:― Cuando sea la hora, les llamaremos para que se presenten al jucio―les dijo a Mebuki y Kizashi, los cuales asintieron al escucharle―. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Es hora de irnos. Doy por terminado el juicio de Sakura Haruno, por favor, llévense a Mitokado.

Todos fueron saliendo de la sala. Sakura se separó de sus amigos y buscó a Souchiro entre el gentío. Necesitaba hacerle una pregunta. Lo vio al fondo de la sala, se desplazaba con paso lento y arrastrando los pies.

― Souchiro-san―. Al oír su nombre se detuvo. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Sakura, pero espero a que hablara―¿Aún tienes...?

Souchiro entrecerró los ojos y agarró un objeto de su bolso.

―Aquí lo tienes―se lo entregó. Sakura observó el colgante Uchiha con los ojos brillantes—. Puedes quedártelo.

Sakura negó.

―Y si tuvieseis que entrar en la cueva y...

Souchiro sacudió su cabeza y con una mirada afable la escrutó.

―Jovencita, no te preocupes. Si te lo puedes quedar es porque ya tomé en su día las medidas necesarias para hacer una réplica de la llave que abre la cueva de los Uchiha. Hiciste un gran trabajo poniéndote una coraza, tal y como lo hizo mi sobrino―carraspeó―. Cuando te vi mirar el colgante supe enseguida que eras tú. Gracias por hacer que Sasuke cambiara su destino y el nuestro.

Sakura estrechó con fuerza el medallón, acercándolo a su corazón.

―Usted sabía que tarde o temprano...

Souchiro asintió.

―Mi apellido adquirió un gran peso dentro de los civiles. Soy reconocido por ellos. Soy un hombre honorable y justo, jovencita.

―¿Qué apellido?

―Tachibana Souchiro ―y se inclinó gracilmente.

Sakura sonrió. ¿Tachibana, eh? Si, había escuchado hablar de él hacía mucho tiempo. Incluso Sasuke lo nombró en alguna ocasión. Los Tachibana eran unos comerciantes que coleccionaban cosas antiguas y ayudaban a todos los aldeanos con sus quehaceres. Eran hospitalarios, respetuosos y siempre estaban dispuestos a todo.

―Sakura-chan―gritó Naruto.

Sakura giró la cabeza y levantó la mano, en señal de que ahora se acercaría.

―Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

―Soy yo quien te las tiene que dar. Al final, fue tu amor el que salvó a Sasuke. Tienes que estar orgullosa de que él cambió para mejor.

Sakura hizo una leve reverencia, despidiéndose de Souchiro.

Souchiro la siguió con la mirada, viendo como se reunía con todos sus amigos. Y siguió su camino con destino a su adorada tienda de antigüedades.

―Sakura-chan, debemos salir a celebrarlo cuando los niños se hayan puesto mejor―expresó Naruto.

―Frentuda, tenemos que beber juntas ahora que somos mayores.

Todos comenzaron a elevar sus voces, pero la única voz que no escuchó fue la de Neji. Lo buscó con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. ¿Por qué lo quería buscar? ¿Qué le importaba a ella donde estuviera él? Pero se encontraba inquieta, quería saber si todo iba bien.

―¿Y Neji?―preguntó Sakura a Hinata.

Hinata bajó la mirada al suelo y cuando la alzó sus ojos mostraban una pizca de preocupación.

―Han convocado una reunión interna del clan. Hay algunos conflictos que aún no han podido ser subsanados y van a discutirlo. Pueden llevarse días enteros discutiendo... El tema irá para largo―confesó apenada.

Sakura no podía quitarse la culpa de encima. Ella era uno de los motivos que iban a discutir, de eso estaba segura. Lo único que podía hacer era ponerse a trabajar para salvar a esos niños.

―Chicos, voy a irme al laboratorio. Aún tengo mucho trabajo por hacer―y con estas palabras se despidió de todos alejándose y perdiéndose en los largos pasillos de la mansión.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ** Pues aquí tenéis otro capítulo más. Espero que os haya aclarado varios aspectos más acerca del cambio de personalidad que mostró Sakura. ¿Os ha gustado? Disfruté mucho relatando como habían derrotado a Kaguya, la verdad que estuve un poco influenciada por los capítulos del manga, pero lo he puesto a mi modo. Hubiese sido interesante que realmente Kakashi se hubiese quitado la máscara y hubiesen distraido de esa forma a la Diosa. ¿Os imagináis? Sólo de pensarlo me da risa, pero Kishi podría habernos sorprendido con ese disparatado plan... En fin, mi mente y sus alucinaciones.

Quiero agradecer a Just por tomarse su tiempo en betear mi fic, la verdad que sin ella este fic tendría errores de expresión o de concordancia. El betear un fic es un gran trabajo que requiere leer atentamente y fijarse muy bien en la gramática. Como aficcionada a la escritura, reconozco que a la hora de escribir simplemente tecleas las ideas, para que no se te olviden. Luego tienes que ir corrigiendo, reescribiendo y volviendo a escribir. Y después, debes volver a revisarlo. A pesar de tener un largo proceso, y aunque evites no cometer errores, los acabas cometiendo; pero para eso esta Just, que me relee atentamente y me señala esos errores que cometemos de manera inconsciente. Así que, sinceramente, gracias Just. Por cierto, quiero que sepáis que Just escribe fics que son muy buenos y lo podéis encontrar en ff.

Mi amiga Katarina Hyuga, otra escritora apasionada de la pareja de Neji/Sakura. ¿Os apetece leerla? Os la recomiendo con los ojos cerrados. Sus historias te llevaran a pasar una tarde divertida y entretenida en la cual te enamoraras más y más de Neji. Gracias por apoyarme.

**Y no quiero olvidarme de aquellos que me leen y no me dejan review... Espero que algún día os toméis unos segundos para decirme que os parece la historia. Hay un pequeño botón justo debajo que pone REVIEW, sólo lo tenéis que pinchar y escribir que os parece. No es tan complicado, ¿verdad? Sólo tardaréis cinco minutos que en comparación con el tiempo que lleva escribir un capítulo no es nada. ¿Sabéis que la media de escribir un capítulo puede oscilar de 7 a 12 horas? Pues pensar en esas horas que invertimos para que vosotros disfrutéis... Sólo os pido que dejéis vuestra más sincera opinión.**

Muchas gracias a todos.

Atte: Nefe.


	9. La aparición de Hume Las cavilaciones

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Kishi es el autor.

_._

_._

_._

"_Miré a George y lo vi perfecto: sin una arruga en su elegante traje, ninguna duda en su hermoso rostro… Era como siempre: la perfección personificada, y fue entonces cuando mi revoltosa mente comenzó a compararlo con Alan, el siempre desordenado y salvaje Alan. _

_ Recordé cada una de sus trastadas de cuando éramos niños, rememoré mi primer beso, la primera vez que hice el amor, y todos y cada uno de los veranos que habíamos pasado juntos. …_

_A pesar de que el hombre perfecto existía, él no era para mí."_

_Mi perfecto sapo azul. Silvia García Ruiz._

.

.

.

**RAMMEN**

_._

_._

_._

"_La aparición de Hume_

_Las cavilaciones de Neji_

_Y los sentimientos de Sakura"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Se volvía a celebrar otra reunión, como la vez anterior. Mui había preparado el reservado como ya lo había hecho semanas atrás, aquel día en el que conoció a Sakura. Sonrió al recordar que ella consiguió salvar a su hija, haciendo un diagnóstico correcto acerca de la enfermedad de su pequeña.

Terminó de preparar la sala. Las botellas de sake estaban distribuidas a lo largo y ancho de la de mesa. Ajustó los biombos y salió.

―¿Mui Kinomoto?―preguntó un joven, acercándose hacia donde estaba él.

Mui le miró sorprendido. No recordaba ese rostro. ¿Quién sería ese joven de ojos perla?

―Si, soy yo. ¿Y usted es…?―quiso saber.

El hombre le examinó detenidamente. Mui se sintió incómodo.

―Necesito hablar con usted en privado―señalándole el interior del reservado, donde minutos antes Mui había estado preparando el lugar hasta su más minucioso detalle.

Mui dudó. ¿Qué querrían de él? Sabía que no debía de dejar entrar a nadie, pues podrían colocar micrófonos o algún sistema de espionaje. Decidió quedarse parado ahí. No lo dejaría pasar. El hombre vio la determinación de Mui: no quería que accediera al interior. Se acercó disimuladamente a su oído y le susurró:

―Soy de Konoha. Sakura me dijo que le debías un favor.

Mui se desconcertó aún más. ¿Sakura? ¿Se referiría a Sakura-sama? Claro, quién si no iba a ser. Ni que el conociera a muchas Sakura de Konoha. ¿Habría regresado a su aldea? ¿Por qué mandaba a un desconocido? ¿De qué favor? No le debía nada. Fue su hospitalidad a cambio del diagnóstico. Ese había sido el trato.

―Entonces, sígueme. Te llevaré a otro lugar donde podremos hablar más tranquilamente―dijo Mui, alejándose del reservado. Aún faltaban un par de horas para que llegasen los tipos de la última vez. Él no conocía a ninguno. La reserva la hacían a través de un comerciante, de manera anónima. Incluso las caras las llevaban tapadas cuando accedían al interior del local.

Lo llevó a la parte trasera de la taberna. Allí nadie les molestaría. No era agradable estar ahí debido al olor a basura, pero era más seguro que hablar en medio del establecimiento.

―¿Quién eres?―preguntó. No podía dejar de mirar los ojos perla del hombre. Eran hipnóticos. De repente, una imagen se le vino a la mente. Él había visto en una revista esos mismos rasgos. ¿Quién era? ¿Acaso la mujer del hokage de Konoha no tenía esos mismos ojos? ¿Se trataría de un Hyūga?

―Eso no tiene relevancia ahora mismo. No he venido aquí a presentarme―declaró.

Se desconcertó con la respuesta. ¿ Acaso todos los de Konoha eran tan maleducados? Primero Sakura con sus modales; luego lo dos ANBUs que habían irrumpido en su vivienda buscando el paradero de Sakura y ahora este hombre. Se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza, conocer a esa Sannin le había complicado la vida en esas últimas semanas.

Incluso el hijo del Damyo le había causado más problemas de los habituales. Últimamente todo eran problemas y más problemas.

―¿Entonces?—quiso saber Mui, desafiándolo con una mirada fija. Le desagradaba esa actitud tan déspota.

―Quiero que me presentes a los que se van a reunir en el reservado. Tengo negocios importantes.

―¿Negocios? ¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo? De ninguna manera me voy a inmiscuir en asuntos ajenos. Además, ellos no quieren a intrusos―dijo molesto.

El hombre agarró a Mui del cuello y comenzó a apretarle.

―¿No piensas cooperar? Te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas―siseó mientras apretaba su cuello un poco más.

El rostro de Mui estaba adquiriendo una tonalidad pálida. Tenía dificultades para respirar. Sentía que no podía resistirse más. Iba a cerrar los ojos; pero en el último instante que pensó que su vida acabaría de esa lamentable manera, el hombre le arrojó violentamente al suelo.

El hombre misterioso contempló a Mui mientras tosía y se masajeaba suavemente el cuello. Estaba encorvado y asustado, parecía una rata.

―¿Y ahora? ¿Qué harás? Tú decides si tu vida acaba aquí y ahora...

―¡Maldito!―exclamó cabreado. Realmente estaba muy cabreado. _¿Qué pretende? ¿Acaso piensa asesinarme? ¿No había dicho que venía de parte de Sakura? ¿Acaso...? _Todas las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, deseoso de obtener las respuestas. ―¿Qué quieres de mí?―exigió débilmente. Le costaba hablar y su garganta estaba adolorida.

El hombre puso su pie en la garganta, pisándolo ligeramente.

―¿Vas a hacer que te lo repita? Quiero entrar a esa reunión y tú vas a facilitarme el acceso. Me los vas a presentar―presionó con más fuerza el cuello de Mui.

Al ver que Mui asentía, retiró el pie. Le ayudó a levantarse e incluso le sacudió la ropa.

―Al fin has comprendido―dijo riéndose extrañamente.

Mui se alejó de él. Tenía miedo. Esa risa era diabólica. Respiró varias veces, intentando controlar el temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Cuando se serenó y reunió todo el valor para enfrentarse al hombre, le volvió a hablar más calmadamente.

―No conozco a los hombres que van a venir. Ellos reservan a través de un comerciante. Si quieres puedo ponerte en contacto con él y puede encargarse de introducirte en la reunión.―confesó débilmente, temeroso de enfurecerlo.

El hombre frunció el ceño, analizando sus expresiones.

―Hazlo y rápido. Si intentas hacer cualquier jugada sospechosa, no serás tú quien pague―amenazó.

Mui quedó horrorizado por sus palabras. Se quedó tan inmóvil como una estatua por unos segundos, pero enseguida se recobró y entró al interior del local.

.

―¿Quiénes son ellos?― preguntó mirando fijamente a los hombres que acababan de interrumpir en la reunión.

―Permítame explicarle, Orochimaru-sama…― el comerciante empezó a decir temeroso.

El hombre que estaba al lado del comerciante dio un paso al frente y enfocó su mirada en Orochimaru, quien le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro. El resto de miembros de la reunión contemplaban la situación de forma expectante.

―¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Un Hyūga―pronunció su apellido con burla. Se dirigió velozmente hacia el comerciante―. Ya no necesitamos tus servicios. No sirves para nada― y con un imperceptible movimiento lo mató. El cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo.

Orochimaru miró amenazante al Hyūga, esperando a que hablara.

―Tanto tiempo sin verte, Orochimaru. ¿No me recuerdas?―dijo riéndose.

―¿Qué se supone que significa esto?―preguntó furioso un hombre regordete y barbudo.

―Explícate, Orochimaru. ¿Nos has traicionado?―cuestionó receloso un anciano con la mirada altiva.

Varias voces se alzaban entre sí, cuestionando la situación y quejándose. No estaban contentos con la aparición de un miembro de Konoha. Podría tratarse de una trampa. Algunos no se fiaban de Orochimaru y podía ser que les hubiera tendido una trampa. Al fin y al cabo, él no juraba lealtad a nadie: sólo así mismo.

El miembro más joven, temeroso, retrocedió varios pasos. No deseaba estar ahí. Si descubrían que el hijo de Kazekage seguía con vida, sería hombre muerto.

―¿A dónde crees que vas?―y de su brazo apareció una serpiente que se enroscó alrededor del cuerpo del hombre que planeaba salir de ahí. La serpiente comenzó a apretarle fuertemente, arrancándole varios gritos y rompiéndole varias costillas. El hombre no podía respirar.

―Detente, Orochimaru. Si sigues así, lo matarás―ordenó un anciano que tenía el rostro vendado . El anciano se levantó del asiento y se aproximó hacia el Hyūga.

―Como usted mande, Homura-sama―respondió divertido Orochimaru e hizo desaparecer a la serpiente. El hombre se abrazó fuertemente, temblando y quedándose inmóvil en el suelo.

―Y bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí Hume Hyūga?―preguntó Homura.

El aludido dio un paso al frente.

Todos le observaban atentamente.

―Traigo información muy valiosa que os ayudará, pero a cambio necesito que hagáis algo por mí―. Rio perversamente cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras:―Quiero muerto a Neji Hyūga.

.

.

Había transcurrido un mes desde el juicio. Desde entonces, había evitado el contacto con sus amigos. Estaba ofuscada. Se había encerrado en ese laboratorio, en la mansión Hyūga, intentando crear una célula embrionaria que fuese capaz de restablecer el daño en los nervios de la médula espinal.

Sus resultados fueron nefastos. Lo intentaba una y otra vez. Había cambiado los procedimientos, pero los ratones no recobraban su movilidad. Cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, decidió hacer una última prueba. Había obtenido una muestra de la glía envolvente del bulbo olfatorio, que se hallaba en la cabeza del ratón parapléjico, y la cultivó como lo había hecho con las anteriores células embrionarias.

Hacía veintiundías que la muestra B21 estaba cultivada in vitro. Había cogido sesenta muestras de sesenta ratones diferentes. Su laboratorio se asemejaba más a una clínica veterinaria, como la que disponía la familia Inuzuka.

Sakura procedió a realizar una vez más los experimentos, como ya lo había hecho anteriormente . El ratón ni siquiera chilló. Lo hizo rápidamente y decidió salir. Volvería más tarde para ver si el ratón se movía o si por el contrario, había errado una vez más.

.

Caminó por los jardines de la mansión Hyūga. Sólo escuchaba el sonido de las hojas al mecerse. Sus pies avanzaron ágiles hasta los muros.

Alzó el rostro y contempló brevemente el haz de luz de la luna llena. Sin darse cuenta se tocó el cuello, palpando el medallón que le había dado Souchiro, el tío de Sasuke.

―Creo que es la hora de dejarte ir, Sasuke―murmuro acariciando lentamente el colgante.

Dejó fluir su chakra libremente hasta sus pies. Sin previo aviso, se impulsó hacia el exterior de la residencia Hyūga.

Neji observaba a Sakura desde una ventana. Pensó en seguirla, pero descartó la idea cuando se fijó que se acariciaba el cuello, tocando una cadena. Se extrañó, él no recordaba que ella tuviera ningún colgante.

_Es la primera vez que la veo salir del laboratorio. Pidió que nadie la molestara hasta que no consiguiera reparar la médula de un ratón. No quiere ver a nadie. Ni a Naruto, ni Kakashi. Un mes encerrada y sin hablar con nadie._, pensó Neji activando su Byakugan.

Visualizó el sistema de chakra de Sakura.

_¿A dónde irá a estas horas? ¡Qué extraño! ¿Habrá conseguido resultados positivos? Si es así, ¿por qué no ha venido a comunicármelo? _Neji sacudió la cabeza, alejando todas esas preguntas sin respuestas.

Él jamás había dedicado más de medio minuto en pensar en nadie que no fuera muy cercano a él. No. Ni siquiera en sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Incluso toleraba las rarezas de su amigo, Lee, que se empeñaba en ridiculizarse delante de todos vistiendo ese traje tan ceñido y verde.

Él era una persona práctica. Todos sus pensamientos siempre iban dirigidos al clan y a su hija. Alejaba las habladurías y los chismes nunca le llamaron la atención. Pero si se ponía a analizar todas las situaciones que había experimentado últimamente con Sakura, se daba cuenta de que realmente había perdido la paciencia varias veces con ella.

El carácter de la chica era indomable. Sus respuestas eran secas, escuetas. Sus ojos reflejaban dolor y su mirada era amenazante. Así era la chica que había acogido por conveniencia. Ahora podía entenderla un poco mejor, a raíz de todo lo que se dijo en el juicio.

_¿Habría cambiado en este tiempo? ¿Y si el carácter de la antigua Sakura regresó? Sé que ha sido duro que Sasuke hubiese fallecido, que tus padres te mintiesen durante tantos años. Creo que comprendo porque construiste un muro a tu alrededor. Tus respuestas, tus gestos e incluso tus acciones… Sólo querías evitar sufrir de nuevo. Lo sé, yo era _así, meditaba Neji fijándose en el cabello rosado de la chica, que era acariciado por la suave brisa nocturna. Su pelo seguía corto, como en la guerra.

No pudo verla ni hablar con ella desde que se había celebrado el juicio. Cuando quiso reunirse con ella, su tío le había llamado urgentemente para una reunión con todos los miembros del clan.

Giró la cabeza cuando notó la presencia de Hiashi en el interior y cuando volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba la chica, ella ya había desaparecido.

―Tío―saludó haciendo una leve inclinación que fue correspondida.

A Hiashi no le extrañó ver a Neji contemplando el jardín. De lo que él recordaba, su sobrino siempre había admirado la naturaleza. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue la expresión de su rostro al mirar por esa ventana, antes de que su sobrino se diera cuenta de que él estaba en la habitación. Nunca había visto a Neji embelesado.

―¿Qué ha ocurrido?―preguntó Neji con su semblante habitual.

Hiashi se acercó. Frunció el ceño, desconcertando a Neji.

―Han desertado varios miembros más―respondió Hiashi preocupado.

Neji agachó la cabeza, apretando los puños.

¿Cómo las cosas habían llegado hasta ese punto?¿No estaba demostrando que su trabajo como líder del clan era más importante que cualquier otro asunto? Incluso al morir Tenten, él no había parado de trabajar y sacrificarse por el bienestar del clan. Y ahora, teniendo a su única hija en el hospital, estaba trabajando duramente por su familia.

En la asamblea se habían tomado dos semanas para debatir asuntos internos e incluso se había llegado a un acuerdo. Todos le habían jurado lealtad, excepto Hume. Él había desaparecido varios días antes. ¿Qué estaría preparando Hume? Sabía desde el principio que él jamás lo había reconocido como líder, pero nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos.

―¿Has encontrado a Hume?―quiso saber.

Hiashi le miró fijamente.

―Ahora mismo no está en Konoha, pero estoy seguro de que se ha marchado a buscar refuerzos. Él no se detendrá por nada―afirmó Hiashi.

―¿Refuerzos? ¿Acaso crees que planea una guerra?―al ver como asentía su tío, se quedó callado.

¿Sus ansias de poder no tenían fin? ¿Tanto ansiaba el liderazgo del clan? Él insistía en que la supresión de las ramas los había expuesto y que a pesar de que en ese momento estaban en paz, nadie les aseguraba que no volviera a aparecer alguien que quiera el Byakugan. Hume quería instaurar el sello de nuevo. No estaba conforme con la política de Neji.

Hacía aproximadamente un año había conseguido abolir esa norma del clan. Había luchado, argumentado y al final, muchos cedieron y comprendieron el sacrificio que suponía tener ese sello. Sólo se opusieron una pequeña minoría, la que abusaba de su poder sobre el Bouke.

Cuando se unificaron las dos ramas, el odio por parte de ambas desapareció por completo. Todos vivían en una perfecta armonía, y cada cual pudo elegir su destino. Algunos miembros, los que ya portaban el sello, decidieron seguir cuidando a todos los miembros del clan Hyūga por igual, sin importar que hayan pertenecido al Souke o Bouke.

―Él siempre ha querido el poder. Desde las sombras ha ido poniendo a todos en tu contra, pero tu determinación y esfuerzo ayudaron a que una gran mayoría confíe en ti―le confesó Hiashi.

Hiashi sabía que Hume había esperado su oportunidad desde que él lideraba el clan. Sin embargo, ésta nunca ocurrió porque Neji rápidamente fue aprobado al ser un genio de su generación. Sus habilidades y sus técnicas eran dignas de elogiar, más viniendo de alguien de la rama secundaria. Todos estos detalles habían sumado puntos. Cuando llegó el momento de elegir al siguiente líder, Neji salió elegido e incluso lo apoyó Hinta, el padre de Hume e Hino.

Hinta consiguió controlar la furia de Hume e incluso durante catorce años no le saboteó ni una sola vez. Hume temía y respetaba a Hinta. Al morir Hinta, Hume poco a poco fue tejiendo su complot hacia Neji.

―Lo sé. Desde que su padre murió, su objetivo soy yo―dijo Neji alzando el rostro finalmente.

Hiashi desvió la mirada hacía la ventana.

―Mañana deberías de convocar una asamblea urgente. Tenemos que mandar más hombres en su búsqueda.

―Convocaré al consejo. Y otra cosa más, voy a aceptar la propuesta de Naruto. Necesitamos recuperarnos económicamente y esta es la única forma posible. Por mi culpa, hemos gastado demasiado.

Para generar más ingresos en el clan, se estaba formando un nuevo cuerpo de policía para proteger a los cíviles. Éstos policías no tendrían más autoridad que un ANBU, pero servirían para mantener la paz entre los aldeanos. Ellos se encargarían de vigilar y observar que se respeten las leyes. A cambio, se llevarían una gran retribución por su trabajo.

―¿Lo vas a someter a votación?

Neji giró brevemente la cabeza y relajó sus hombros.

―Sí, pero antes de someterlo, debería prepararme las numerosas razones por las cuales nos beneficiaría aceptar dicha propuesta. No puedo dejar escapar esta oportunidad.

― Cierto. No creo que alguien se oponga, pero hay que prepararse. A lo mejor Hino seguramente alegará que los Uchiha ya ocuparon ese papel... Él también te va a complicar las cosas, Neji.

―Puede ser. De todas formas, no me preocupa.

―¿Lo vas a mandar a buscar a su hermano? Puedes enviarlo junto a varios hombres, así te asegurarás de que regresan.

Neji cerró los ojos brevemente.

―No mandaré a nadie. No quiero perder a nadie más―añadió pensativo, tocándose el mentón―Ume y Kiara, las hijas de Kazuma, también se han unido a Hume. Ellas me culpan de la muerte de su padre―su voz sonó abatida y su mente vagó hacia sus recuerdos de niñez:―Sé como se sienten, pero no puedo hacer nada por ellas. Yo también te culpe a ti, tío, sobre la muerte de mi padre. Sólo quería vengarme de la rama principal, por eso entrené tan duro.

Hiashi se llevó una mano a la cara, tapándose los ojos. No quería que Neji viera que las lágrimas descendían silenciosas y lentamente por sus mejillas al recordar a su querido hermano. Si hubiese sido por él, el que habría muerto habría sido él y no Hizashi.

―Ahora entiendo cómo te sentiste, tío―confesó Neji débilmente, mirándole fijamente.―Yo cambié gracias a Naruto y a ti. Tú siempre me protegiste, aunque no me diera cuenta y me observaste entrenar, ¿verdad? Siempre sentí tu presencia.

―¿Lo supiste durante todo este tiempo y te lo has callado?―murmuró Hiashi.

―Lo descubrí más tarde, quizá cuando Tenten empezó a entrenar. Me di cuenta cómo la contemplabas desde la lejanía y entonces enlacé cabos. Aunque por aquella época todo mi ser estaba impregnado por el odio y no había reparado en tu vigilancia.

―Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, Neji. Te has convertido en un buen hombre como él. Estoy seguro que si él hubiese nacido antes que yo, habría sido un gran líder.

El silencio se hizo evidente tras varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciase nada. Ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos. Ambos conectados y unidos por una sola persona: Hizashi. Y así permanecieron durante varias horas, silenciosos y nostálgicos a recordar el pasado.

.

.

.

Sakura llegó a su destino: las ruinas de los Uchiha. Caminó despacio, recorriendo todos los escombros que asolaban el lugar. La visión más que espeluznante, era mágica. Sus ojos recorrían las casas derrumbadas y con su mente las iba reconstruyendo. Quería atravesar todo el barrio Uchiha, esta sería la primera vez que lo haría. Ni siquiera en su adolescencia o cuando Sasuke vivía lo había hecho.

¿Qué motivos le impulsaban a hacerlo ahora? Quizá quería sentirle cerca otra vez. Le anhelaba, de eso estaba segura. Ahora podía comprenderle plenamente y se sentía satisfecha.

Sus pasos se detenían continuamente, pero su sonrisa estaba presente. Su sonrisa era triste, pero a la vez feliz.

Abrió sus brazos, extendiéndolo y queriendo atrapar la suave brisa que mecía su cabello. Y sin darse cuenta, se echó al suelo y abrió sus brazos.

Cualquiera que la hubiese visto, la habría tomado por loca. Pero esa era su manera de despedirse definitivamente de él.

Dolor, sí. Una pequeña opresión en su pecho le recordaba que era doloroso hacerlo, pero las palabras que Naruto le había dicho en el juicio retumbaban en su mente. Él quería que ella fuese feliz y eso haría.

Se detuvo delante de unos grandes escombros.

_¿Será esta la casa de Sasuke-kun? Debe ser esta, es la que se encuentra al final del camino principal._, pensó Sakura.

Su rostro se tensó. Imaginaba como era la casa de Sasuke. Intentó rehacer la entrada y levantar los cimientos. Pero la imagen se emborronaba y en su lugar, la majestuosa mansión Hyūga aparecía en su mente.

Meneó la cabeza.

_¿Por qué estoy pensando en esa mansión? Quizá paso demasiado tiempo en ese lugar. ¿Por qué no puedo visualizar correctamente su casa? Mi cabeza me juega malas pasadas. _

Estuvo parada varias horas, observando los restos que quedaban de la mansión Uchiha. Sus lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, sin que ella se diese cuenta.

_Es hora de que vaya a verte. Ya ha llegado la hora de aceptar todo lo que ha pasado, Sasuke-kun_

Anduvo más lenta de lo habitual. Cada zancada que daba, le alejaba más de él y a la vez más le acercaba. Era contradictorio. Cuando al fin abandonó el barrio Uchiha, se encaminó hacia el cementerio de Konoha.

LLegó sin darse cuenta. Sus pensamientos durante el camino la habían mantenido distraída. Evocó los momentos más significativos en los que su vida giró en torno a Sasuke, repitiéndolos una y otra vez.

El cementerio estaba oscuro. Los árboles tapaban la luz de la luna. Pero eso no le impidió encontrarle.

**"SASUKE UCHIHA"**

Sakura se arrodilló ante la piedra tallada. Tocó suavemente el trazo del relieve, repasando cuidadósamente su nombre. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aire fresco.

_Perdóname, Sasuke-kun. No he venido a verte en todos estos años porque no he sido capaz de asimilar que tú ya no estás aquí. Ha sido muy difícil para mí. Todo este tiempo, mi ser se fue llenando de odio y la soledad fue mi mejor amiga. Abandoné todo lo que quería. Me sentí tan traicionada. _

Sollozó fuertemente y abrazó la piedra. Quería sentirle, abrazarle, aunque sólo fuera una última vez.

_No puedo evitar llorar cuando se trata de ti, como siempre. Me siento inútil. Realmente fui muy molesta para ti, ¿verdad? Después de tanto tiempo, por fin puedo entrever lo que tú querías decirme cuando me llamabas "molestia". Me querías, ¿no es así? Ahora te entiendo. He tardado mucho tiempo, pero ahora sé que mis sentimientos habían sido correspondidos con la misma intensidad. Mi vida no tenía sentido si tú no estabas. Sólo pude sentarme a ver como me protegías de todo, como cargaste con todo el dolor tú solo (al igual que tu hermano). Yo no creo que los Uchiha sintáis odio, sino todo lo contrario. Amáis tanto que cuando sentís la pérdida de un ser querido, ese amor se permuta en odio. _

Calló brevemente y volvió a respirar, intentando calmarse.

_Ya ves, aquí estoy. Amándote aún, pero ya es hora de que busque mi propia felicidad, Sasuke-kun. Tú le dijiste a Naruto que fuese feliz, eso haré. Si eso te ayuda, seré la persona más feliz de Konoha. Gracias Sasuke-kun, por haber dado tu vida por mí. ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo también moriría por ti. Aunque eso ya lo sabes._

Tembló ligeramente, pero no soltó la piedra que atesoraba entre sus brazos.

_¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez cuando creía que estabas muerto y te abracé tan fuerte que te hice daño? Aún eramos gennin y fue en una de nuestras primeras misiones. Realmente creí que te había perdido y en aquel entonces, mis sentimientos eran los de una chica embelesada por tu belleza. Te quería demasiado, pero aún no habían madurado mis sentimientos._

Sonrió débilmente.

_¿Y aquella vez en la que el sello maldito se apoderó de tu cuerpo? ¡Qué miedo pase! Nunca creí que te enfadarías tanto cuando me viste herida en los exámenes a chunnin. Habías perdido el control de tus actos. Dabas miedo, pero aun así recobraste la razón cuando me escuchaste. Yo fui la única que conseguí detenerte en aquel entonces. Pensé que siempre lo lograría; pero me equivoqué. No pude detenerte cuando abandonaste Konoha, ni cuando te uniste a Orochimaru. No fui suficientemente fuerte._

Cerró los ojos.

_Era muy débil. Pero gracias a ti, conseguí volverme fuerte. Aprendí mucho gracias a Tsunade-sama. Ella me ayudó a conseguir mi objetivos y me hice la promesa de que la próxima vez, os protegería. Pero no sé como, siempre acabo siendo salvada por Naruto y por ti. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que nos volvimos a ver. Aún escucho tu voz pronunciando mi nombre y siento como tu mirada penetra hasta el fondo de mi alma. Siempre has tenido ese efecto en mí, Sasuke-kun. No quise ver en lo que te habías convertido y aún conservaba la ilusión de que recapacitaras y volvieras. Es por eso que decidí seguir entrenando duramente para traerte de vuelta. _

_ Soltó la piedra y enfocó su mirada en ella, leyendo detenidamente el nombre inscripto._

_¿Por qué te seguí amando después de que intentaste matarme? No lo sé. Cuando me las ingenié para despistar a mis compañeros y buscarte sóla, tenía las intenciones de matarte. No quería ver en la persona que te habías transformado. Tu luchaste y venciste a Danzō, te vengaste por todo el daño que había ocasionado a los Uchiha; pero no era suficiente. Cuando me viste, no me reconocías. Incluso estuviste dispuesto a asesinar a esa chica, Karin, que había sido tu compañera durante todo ese tiempo. No tenías corazón, pero lo entiendo. Estabas tan solo y perdido que todos querían manipularte.. Tus ansias de venganza te superaban, te anulaban el razonamiento._

_Pero cuando escuchaste mi voz, te detuviste y no la asesinaste. Querías averiguar mis motivos. No me creíste. Me conocías bastante bien para saber que no abandonaría mis ideales ni que tampoco mataría a esa chica. En cambio, tu no dudabas en acabar conmigo. ¿Lo hubieras hecho? ¿Me hubieras matado en ese momento? Yo confío en que nunca me habrías lastimado físicamente. Sé que aunque Kakashi no hubiese aparecido, jamás habrías hundido tu chidori en mi pecho._

_¿Me equivoco, Sasuke-kun? A pesar de que tuviste dos ocasiones, en ninguna fuiste capaz de hacerme un rasguño. Si hubieses querido, lo habrías hecho. En el fondo de tu corazón, no querías hacerme daño. Por esa misma razón, yo te perdono. Yo tampoco fui capaz de clavar mi kunai en tu espalda, porque no concebía un mundo sin ti. Aunque mis intenciones hubiesen sido matarte, no lo podría haber hecho. Quería acabar con tu vida para que fueses feliz y creí que esa era la única opción. Me habría equivocado._

_¿Sabes que mi corazón se paró cuando te vi aparecer en el campo de batalla a ayudarnos? Esa sensación no me abandona. Fui muy feliz en ese instante. ¿Y tú? Mi nombre pronunciado por ti... Lo sigo escuchando inconscientemente._

_"Sakura"_

_"Sakura"_

_¿No crees que tu voz pronunciando mi nombre es lo más hermoso que existe en el mundo? __Yo lo creo así._

_¿Te cuento un secreto? Sueño todos los días en el beso que me diste. Fue mi primer beso y nunca lo olvidaré. Tu boca sabía a miel. Ese desierto guarda la prueba de ese beso. Cuando me sostuviste entre tus brazos, cuando estuve a punto de desfallecer… Apareciste para sostenerme justo a tiempo. Y me miraste, monstrándome lo que había en tu alma. No dudaste en acercar tu rostro al mío, a pesar de que estaba Obito presente, y me besaste intensamente._

Se llevó una mano a los labios.

_Siento que Naruto haya tardado tanto tiempo en cumplir su promesa, pero hasta hace poco no asimilaba el hecho de que jamás te volvería a ver y de que fallé. Sé que no ha sido así y por eso te pido perdón. ¿Conseguí salvarte, verdad? Soy feliz de saberlo._

_Cuando huí de la aldea, lo hice refugiándome en el Bosque de Shikkōtsu. La reina de las Babosas me acogió, me enseñó y me ayudó a calmarme. Al principio las pesadillas no me dejaban conciliar el sueño, pero poco a poco conseguí hallar la calma y un poco de paz. Estar en contacto con la naturaleza era relajante. Mis ojos se quedaban embelesados con el entorno que nos rodeaba. Era mágico. Estuve diez años allí y mis jutsus médicos mejoraron de forma asombrosa. _

_Creí que ya estaba bien, que podía regresar a Konoha―_susurró débilmente, agarrándose el pecho_―.Me equivoqué. De camino a Konoha, tus imágenes saltaban con más intensidad en mi mente y mi cabeza se inundaba de repente con mis manos ensangrentadas, intentando matar a los viejos del consejo y con Naruto deteniéndome. Lo reconozco, tenía miedo. Temía a las posibles represalias que me corresponderían por haber atacado a dos civiles, a pesar de que se lo merecían. _

_Así fue como rechacé el contacto con otras personas. El sake era mi salvavidas, mi compañero. Él me ayudaba a pasar las noches, a olvidarte y a olvidarles. No estoy orgullosa de la vida que viví durante estos cinco años. _

_A medida que observaba a los humanos, más les odiaba. No quería saber nada de ellos. Construí una coraza para protegerme. No quería más lazos. No me di cuenta de la persona tan terrible en la que me estaba convirtiendo. _

_No usé mis conocimientos médicos para ayudar a los demás. Me negué. Sólo me aislé. Incluso casi me niego a ayudar a Naruto. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese regresado? Esos niños...¡No quiero pensarlo! Hubiese sido mi culpa si esa niña, la hija de Neji..._

Se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando el grito que pugnaba por salir.

Ahora se daba cuenta de la persona tan terrible que había sido durante todo este tiempo. No ayudar a las personas, eso no lo hubiera hecho antes.

_Esos niños... Sin duda Sasuke-kun , los salvaré. Haré que anden y se conviertan en los mejores ninjas que Konoha pueda tener._

_Es la hora, Sasuke-kun. La claridad se va abriendo paso, pronto amanecerá. Me quedaré aquí callada, contemplando el último amanecer contigo. Y te hago una promesa, Sasuke-kun. Prometo que a partir de ahora seré feliz y la próxima vez que vuelva a visitarte, será cuando lo haya cumplido. Ahora miraré como lo hacía antes, volveré a ser la misma persona que quisiste._

Se quedó en silencio, admirando las diferentes tonalidades del cielo.

Antes de que el sol saliera, Kakashi apareció a su lado y se sentó junto a ella.

―¿Cuánto tiempo has estado escuchándome?―preguntó Sakura tranquilamente. Se acomodó en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kakashi.

Kakashi le abrazó.

―Todo―dijo sin ocultar la verdad.

Ambos callaron unos minutos, observando los débiles rayos de luz.

―Vengo todas las noches a descansar aquí―confesó bajando la voz.

Sakura no se sorprendió. Sabía que en el pasado, Kakashi se retrasaba y llegaba tarde porque se desviaba al cementerio a hablar con sus compañeros, Obito y Rin.

―Entiendo―y entrecerró los ojos cuando el sol le deslumbró―. Para ti todo esto ha sido demasiado duro. Siento haberte complicado las cosas, Kakashi-sensei.

―Gracias por volver a ser la misma, Sakura.

Y volvieron a quedarse callados, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

_._

_._

_._

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo. Como podéis ver, es un poco intenso, en él se refleja las emociones principalmente de Sakura hacia Sasuke. Podríamos catalogarlo como más Sasuke/Sakura en plan angost, pero realmente creí que era necesario escribir esta parte para darnos a entender como ella decide cerrar un capítulo de su vida. Un capítulo que ha durado casi treinta años. ¿Os imagináis amar a alguien durante tanto tiempo? No creo que esos amores se puedan dar borrón y cuenta nueva, es casi imposible olvidar. Siempre lo llevas en los más adentro de tu corazón, lo sé por experiencia. No creo que olvidar a una persona sea tan fácil, aunque en el camino te puedes encandilar de alguien y eso ayuda a superar ese amor; pero siempre lo tendrás presente. Creo que el ir al cementerio era una etapa que tenía que hacer Sakura, para poder despedirse tranquilamente y volver a empezar. Así podrá cerciorarse de que esa etapa por fin ha finalizado y ante ella se abre un nuevo mundo, y un nuevo amor…

En cambio, vemos como Neji se empieza a cuestionar sobre el interés que tiene en Sakura. ¿Acaso él puede pararse a pensar en una chica? Poco a poco la va comprendiendo, acercándose más a las emociones de ella. He dejado que veáis una parte importante de él, sus sentimientos respecto a Hiashi y su padre. ¿Qué sintió Neji cuando perdió a su padre? Culpó a su tío, pero ahora se da cuenta que esos mismos sentimientos que él tuvo hacia Hiashi, son los mismo que Ume y Kiara tienen hacia él. ¿No es una paradoja la vida? Ahora Neji puede entender un poco más a su tío y compartir ese vínculo tan especial que les une: el padre de Neji.

Y aquí por fin vuelve nuestro Kakashi sensei. Siempre andando por el cementerio, escuchando a hurtadillas y siendo el mejor profesor que uno puede tener. A pesar de todo, se ve claramente que él sigue estando ahí para sus antiguos alumnos y que él mismo no puede olvidar a sus amigos, a sus seres más queridos.

Pobre Mui, pensaréis todas. La verdad que he querido darle un poquito más de protagonismo a este tabernero, ya que es un sitio que me encantó cuando lo describí la primera vez. Nuestro Mui amenazado por un tal Hume, pero ya sabéis quién es él. Os he introducido un poco ese personaje y con la conversación de Neji y Hiashi os ha quedado claro quién es él. Se ve claramente que su única aspiración en este mundo es matar a Neji, ¿por qué os preguntaréis más de uno? No puedo revelarlo, eso os daréis cuenta leyendo los próximos capítulos.

¿Orochimaru? Sí, no puede haber desaparecido de nuestras vidas. Para nuestra suerte o desgracia, él está ahí, en esa reunión. ¿Qué pretenderán? Y como habéis leído también está Homura…

Como siempre quiero dar mis agradecimientos a mis lectoras, en especial a **Katarina Hyuga**.

Y muchas gracias a **JUST-HATSUMI**, mi beta, que es la mejor beta que uno puede tener. Su paciencia y sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar.

Recuerden que dejándome un review me hacen feliz. ¿Os animáis a darme una sobredosis de felicidad? Venga, que nos os lleva ni cinco minutos. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW…


	10. Kakashi el escritor y Naruto el Hokage

**DISCLAIMER**_: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishi._

_._

_._

_"Cuando llevas mucho tiempo sin ver a alguien, al principio intentas guardar todas las cosas que quieres explicarle. Tratas de almacernarlo todo en tu mente. Pero es como sujetar un puñado de arena: los granos se deslizan de entre tus dedos, y al final sólo estás aferrando aire y gravilla. Por eso no puedes guardarlo todo._

_Porque para cuando os volvéis a ver, sólo puedes ponerte al día de las cosas importantes, ya que es un incordio contar los pequeños detalles. Pero los pequeños detalles son los que conforman la existencia."_

_Jenny Han. A todos los chicos de los que enamoré. Cap.59._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RAMMEN**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kakashi el escritor y Naruto el Hokage_

_El Consejo Hyūga_

_y el resultado de las muestras"_

.

.

Kakashi se levantó del suelo. Entrecerró los ojos, el sol le deslumbraba. Y sonrió bajo la máscara al desviar su mirada hacia Sakura.

Después de quince años sin tener noticias de ella ―excepto por lo que Naruto le había contado―; se sintió feliz por haber compartido esos instantes con ella. Había cambiado, no lo dudaba. Su carácter no era el mismo que el de antaño. Él la había visto derrumbarse y romper su coraza delante de la tumba de Sasuke.

Contemplaron el amanecer e intercambiaron algunas palabras. Y en aquellas frases no pronunciadas, llenas de dolor por parte de ambos, se miraron sin ambages, comprendiendo el calvario en su punto más álgido.

El alba significó un antes y un después. Una línea imaginaria que separaba la amargura del pasado, con los grandes momentos y un nuevo deseo de avanzar.

Sakura sabía que el cambio era inminente. No podía seguir así. Dejaría atrás todos esos años dolorosos, cargados de recuerdos punzantes, y comenzaría un camino distinto. Haría honor a la promesa de Naruto y también a la suya; ambos le habían prometido a Sasuke que ella sería feliz. Y cuando eso sucediera, volvería. Lo había decidido.

En cambio, para Kakashi, el antes estaba marcado por la perdida de sus seres queridos. Temía arraigarse a las personas para después perderlas. Desde su años como gennin había comprendido el significado de perder, de ver a las personas que te importan desaparecer de tu vida, sin poder evitarlo. Pero al ver la determinación de Sakura, entendió que debía buscar también su felicidad. Su encierro como escritor de novelas eróticas fue su salvoconducto para no preocupar a Naruto, pero él sabía que cada día era más difícil levantarse. Él se sentía responsable por todo lo que había acaecido al ―ya disuelto― equipo siete, como adulto debió haber actuado a tiempo y no depender solo de Naruto.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza, alejando sus últimos pensamientos.

Le tocó el hombro a Sakura. Ella le miró con sus ojos enrojecidos de haber llorado en los brazos de Kakashi. Por fin pudo soltar todos los sentimientos reprimidos. Ahora se sentía más ligera, ya no soportaba tanto dolor en su interior.

—Adelántate tú, Kakashi-sensei—murmuró—. Quiero despedirme.

Kakashi asintió y se fue, alejándose de la tumba de Sasuke. Cuando ya estaba a varios metros de distancia, miró hacia atrás. Vio a Sakura inclinarse hacia la lápida, gesticulando y hablando durante varios segundos más, y finalmente besó la fría piedra. Se puso de pie y alzó la mirada hacia Kakashi.

—Estoy bien. No es necesario que te preocupes por mí―dijo cuando se acercó a él.

Kakashi la observó detenidamente. Se fijó que los ojos jades luchaban por contener las lágrimas.

—Siempre me voy a preocupar por ti, Sakura—y la atrajo hacia él. Notó como ella gemía en su pecho desconsoladamente y su cuerpo convulsionaba frenéticamente. Kakashi la atesoró en un cálido abrazo.

Sakura se habría caído al suelo si los brazos de Kakashi no la hubiesen sostenido a tiempo. Se encontraba tan débil y cansada que hasta las piernas le fallaban.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados. Sakura cerró los párpados, y sin darse cuenta, Morfeo la atrapó en sus sueños. Kakashi la apretó contra su cuerpo y la acomodó entre sus brazos para llevarla a la mansión Hyūga.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji estaba de mal humor. Pasó toda la noche mirando desde su ventana para ver si aparecía Sakura, pero ya era mediodía y aún no regresaba.

_¿Dónde se habrá meti__do?¿Habrá__ huido?_

¿Por qué había permitido que Sakura saliera de la mansión sola? Nunca había abandonado su laboratorio; por lo tanto, nunca se preocupó de tener que seguirla. Neji temía que Sakura hubiese roto su promesa y los hubiese abandonado. Quizás erró al pensar que tras el juicio, el carácter de la chica se había ablandado.

_Me equivoqué al confiar en ella_

Odiaba fallar en cualquier cosa. Él era considerado un genio y nunca cometía errores. A pesar de no haber cruzado ninguna palabra con ella, él estaba al tanto de sus avances. Sabía que aún no había conseguido reparar la médula, pero confiaba en que pronto lo haría.

Volvió a mirar a través de la ventana. Nada, no se distiguía ni rastro de ella. Fue ahí en donde llamaron a su puerta.

―Adelante―dijo desganado, acomodando los papeles que tenía en el escritorio. Se estaba preparando para la reunión con el Consejo porque ahí se decidiría si el clan Hyūga pasaría a ser la nueva policía de Konoha. Había elaborado un dossier con todos los beneficios que tendrían si el clan aceptaba la propuesta del Hokage.

Un hombre de larga cabellera negra y ojos blancos apareció en el umbral. Neji solo le miró fijamente, alzando la ceja cuando le reconoció.

―¿Sorprendido? ―preguntó riéndose.

Neji avanzó hacia donde estaba Hume.

―¿A qué has regresado? ¿Acaso no desertaste del clan?

Hume rió más fuerte. Neji se mantenía relajado. Sabía que quería provocarle.

―¿Crees que te iba a dejar liderar el clan del modo que lo estás haciendo?

Neji simplemente le miró y le dio la espalda. No pensaba perder el tiempo con Hume. Ya estaba cansado de sus intentos de sabotear todos los cambios que intentaba hacer dentro del clan. Siempre ocasionando problemas e incluso poniendo a muchos miembros en contra suya.

―Si no tienes nada más que decir, deberías de marcharte. Tengo asuntos más importantes que quedarme aquí a escucharte―su voz fue alta y clara, sin dudar. Giró su rostro hacia donde se encontraba Hume, el cual estaba enfadado por lo que le acababa de decir, y le retó con la mirada.

Hume apretó el puño. ¿Le estaba vacilando? ¿Le estaba echando? Haría que Neji se arrepintiera de esas palabras. Nadie le había hablado así en su vida, ni siquiera su querido padre Hinta. Destruiría todo lo que Neji atesoraba. Ya se había encargado de arrebatarle a su mujer y la muerte de su hija sería inminente.

Hume rió, desconcertando a Neji.

Si, eso haría. Cambiaría sus planes. Aunque había fallado en Rammen, se encargaría él personalmente. Primero eliminaría a su querida Tenten del mapa, no dejaría que una impura fuese la heredera del clan. Una mestiza. ¿Cómo habían permitido que el líder del clan se casara con una simple kunoichi?

Hume soltó varias carcajadas. Estaba deseando ver la cara de desesperación de Neji, su enemigo. Desde siempre le odió. ¿Cómo era posible que un miembro de la rama secundaria hubiese asumido el papel de patriarca? Él siempre aspiró a liderar, a llevar a los Hyūga a lo más alto, a tener más poder que el Hokage o los señores feudales; e incluso pensó que si era necesario se casaría con una de las hijas de Hiashi. Pero no fue posible, todo por culpa de Neji otra vez.

Por todos esos motivos, él destrozaría todo lo que Neji amaba. Ya empezó con su mujer, todo había salido como esperó, y nadie sospechó de que hubiese sido un asesinato. Pudo burlar a todos. No iba a permitir que Neji siguiera teniendo más hijos.

Hume se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

―Te veré en la reunión. No creas que te ibas a librar tan fácilmente de mi―dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Neji apretó el puño cuando Hume desapareció de su vista. Buscaría a Hiashi para pedirle explicaciones.

_¿Quién había autorizado a Hume para que estuviese presente en la reunión? ¿Por qué había decidido regresar?_

Estaba cabreado. Hume le sacaba de quicio. Iba a salir cuando un sirviente irrumpió en la habitación.

―Neji-sama―saludó con una reverencia.

―¿Qué sucede?―le preguntó al ver que estaba agitado.

―Kakashi-sama ha traído a Sakura-sama. Está inconsciente. Creí que le gustaría saberlo. No sabemos qué ha ocurrido, sólo nos pidió que le condujeramos hasta la habitación de la chica.

Neji no terminó de escucharle y salió disparado hacia el dormitorio de la chica. Avanzó presuroso por los pasillos. Al llegar y abrir la puerta, no pudo ver a Kakashi. Solo vio a Sakura, descansando en un futón. Sus cabellos estaban desparramados. Una sábana le cubría el cuerpo.

Neji se acercó a observarla. No vio ninguna herida. No le habían atacado, que era lo que temió cuando le comunicaron que Kakashi la había traído. El pulso de la chica era estable.

_¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Por qué Kakashi te ha traído?_

Sin darse cuenta, le tocó la mejilla. Fue una caricia lenta, deteniéndose en la suavidad de su piel. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y aspiró el aroma de la habitación. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a buscar a Hiashi.

_Cuando despierte, hablaré con ella, _pensó antes de irse.

..

.

.

.

Kakashi acababa de llegar a su apartamento. Estaba ordenado, impecable. Y miró a su escritorio donde dos portarretratos sobresalían de la montaña de papeles que tenía en la mesa. Los observó desde lejos. Tenía memorizadas esas fotos. La de la derecha era la que se había hecho con el equipo siete. La de la izquiera era él con sus compañeros y su sensei.

Se quitó la máscara. Le gustaba mantener su rostro oculto, pero a veces le daba calor y le resultaba incómodo. Desde niño su padre le había dicho que no podía enseñar su rostro a nadie. Como shinobi que era, debía mantener su identidad enmascarada. Así podría proteger a sus seres queridos. Si nadie sabía quién era él, nadie podría dañar a las personas que eran importantes para él.

Todo era mentira. A pesar de llevar máscara, no había podido evitar que sus seres queridos murieran. Y no renunció a quitarse la máscara porque hacía honor a su difunto padre. Era su forma de recordarle, de rendirle homenaje.

Se sentó dispuesto a escribir un par de capítulos de su nueva novela. No era erótica. Había decidido cambiar de género. Estaba empezando a escribir la historia de Naruto: desde que él nació hasta la última batalla que tuvo lugar. Recrearía todas las vivencias del héroe de Konoha, inmortalizándolo.

_Seguro que tu también lo habrías hecho, Jiraiya, _pensó sonriendo.

Una vez que terminara ese ejemplar, volvería a enseñar a los gennin de aquella nueva generación. Eso lo había decidido frente a la tumba de Sasuke. Dejaría sus errores atrás y encaminaría a una nueva generación. Sería una forma de redimirse.

―Kakashi, ¡ábreme! Te vi llegar―gritaron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Tan distraído estaba que abrió la puerta sin colocarse la máscara. Al ver el rostro sorprendido y sonrojado de Kurenai, se dio cuenta y se giró rápimente para volver a colocársela.

―¿Qué necesitas?―preguntó sin que su voz sonara alterada. Le había desconcertado ver a Kurerai con las mejillas enrojecidas. Le pareció tierna y su corazón latió más deprisa de lo habitual.

Kurenai entró al interior.

―Vine a traerte un poco de comida. Últimamente te veo más delgado de lo habitual―dijo entregándole un paquete.

Kakashi lo cogió y le sonrió.

—No deberías de preocuparte. Ya tienes bastantes preocupaciones con Asuma. ¿Acaba de marchar a una misión?

Kurenai le miró fijamente. Asintió.

Su amistad se intensificó a raíz de haber coincidido tantas noches en el cementerio. Siempre que su hijo no estaba en casa, ella visitaba la lápida de Asuma. Lo echaba de menos.

Kakashi se había convertido en su apoyo emocional. Ella sabía que él iba a ver a sus antiguos camaradas, para hablarles y contarles cómo le iban las cosas.

Kakashi y Kurenai compartían una cosa en común: el cementerio.

Cuando ambos terminaban de visitar a sus seres queridos, se iban juntos a casa y tomaban una copa. Siempre era la misma rutina. La mayoría de las veces, acababan en el apartamento de Kakashi y las palabras fluían hasta que la luz del alba despuntaba por la ventana.

—Necesito una copa—confesó dirigiéndose a la encimera y cogiendo la botella de sake. Agarró dos vasos y lo sirvió. Se acercó a Kakashi, ofreciéndole un vaso mientras se llevaba el otro a la boca.

Kakashi no dudó en aceptar la invitación. La contempló detenidamente, fijándose en el cuerpo de Kurenai, y elevó su vaso.

.

.

.

.

Desde que despertó todo había sido tan caótico que no le quedaban más fuerzas para discutir con nadie. Los papeles se le amontonaban, atrasándole así su trabajo.

Naruto resopló. Ser Hokage no era tan fácil como alguna vez había pensado.

Sus pensamientos divagaban y siempre terminaba con una mueca de tristeza al recordar que su primogénito estaba en el hospital. Pero enseguida sacudía su cabeza, alejando esa idea, ya que Sakura encontraría la manera de que su hijo volviera a caminar. Tenía mucha fe en su antigua compañera de equipo. Sabía que ella lo conseguiría.

Unos golpes le hicieron levantar la cabeza.

―Adelante―dijo con la voz ronca.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Hinata. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Naruto.

―Naruto-kun, vengo a traerte tu equipaje. Lo dejaste en casa―dijo Hinata entregándole una pequeña mochila.

Naruto lo cogió con suavidad. Miró a Hinata a los ojos y la atrajo hacia él, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran. La estrechó más fuerte. Siempre que la tocaba sentía que era la primera vez que lo hacía, a pesar de estar casados y tener dos hijos. La pasión no había desaparecido con el paso de los años y hasta podría decirse que aumentaba cada día.

Naruto aspiró el aroma que desprendía su esposa. Se separó de ella sin apartar su mirada de los labios de ella y la besó apasionadamente. Hinata cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, e intensificó el beso.

Hinata comenzó a besarle desesperadamente. No quería separarse de Naruto. Quería transmitirle todo su amor a través de su cuerpo.

―Naruto-kun―gimió mientas agarraba su cabeza para poder besarle mejor. Rompió el beso con su esposo para coger aire. ―Te echaré de menos―pronunció moviendo sus labios contra los de él.

Naruto se sintió más excitado. No pudo evitar recostar a Hinata sobre la mesa del escritorio, tirando todos los papeles que había encima. Su esposa se avergonzó de pensar que la tomaría ahí mismo, en el despacho. Intentó resistirse, apartarse de él… Pero no pudo.

Sucumbió al deseo. Ya no pensaba si era correcto o no hacer el amor en un sitio público, sólo quería complacer a su marido. La prominencia de la entrepierna de su marido le hizo perder la razón y se abandonó a un torbellino de emociones que la hacían enloquecer.

La noción del tiempo desapareció para ellos. Naruto no podía esperar más. Deseaba fundirse con Hinata en ese momento. No hizo falta desnudarla. Le bajó desesperadamente los pantalones y apretó su erección contra ella. Su miembro palpitó más fuerte cuando notó la humedad en la vagina de su mujer. Contrajeron el aliento al sentir la penetración. Lento y despacio al principio, después con más fuerza y rapidez. Ambos jadearon cuando el orgamo les sobrevino y se derrumbaron en un cálido abrazo.

―Te quiero, Hinata-chan.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji miró detenidamente a todos los miembros del Consejo. No entendía quién había autorizado a Hume participar en la reunión, teniendo en cuenta que desapareció hace un mes. Estaba furioso, pero no reflejaría sus emociones. Hacerlo, sería un tonto error.

Hiashi se encontraba a su lado y su semblante tampoco mostraba alguna expresión. Tanto sobrino como tío imponían respeto.

Neji se levantó, atrayendo todas las miradas de la sala.

―La razón por la que he convocado esta reunión es porque he decidido aceptar la propuesta del Hokage―hizo una pausa mientras el murmullo se extendía entre los presentes. Esperó pacientemente a que todos volvieran a prestarle atención.

El hombre sentado al lado de Hume, quiso protestar de inmediato; pero la mirada desafiante de Neji bastó para que no dijera nada al respecto.

―Cuando acabe de hablar, me podréis hacer todas las preguntas que sean necesarias. Ahora, escuchen lo que tengo que decir. Nosotros le debemos a Konoha y, por lo tanto, deberíamos velar por la seguridad de los aldeanos. ¿Acaso no es lo que nos corresponde? Cuidar a las personas de esta villa. Siempre lo hemos hecho. En todas las guerras que ha habido, el clan siempre ha participado protegiendo a la aldea.

Neji hizo una breve pausa, analizando las expresiones. Se sorprendió. Todos menos Hume estaban asintiendo, conforme a las palabras que Neji había pronunciado.

―Además, al protegerlos, ganaremos unos honorarios que nos permitirán generar ingresos. Podremos levantar el clan. No tenemos muchas misiones últimamente, y eso ha hecho que nuestro poder adquisitivo descendiera. Esa es otra de las razones por las que voy a aceptar ese trato. Creo que es una manera de ayudar conjuntamente tanto al clan como a Konoha―afirmó completamente seguro.

Hashi miró orgulloso a su sobrino. Realmente se había convertido en un buen líder. Sus deciciones eran sabias, como él esperaba.

―¿Acaso quieres que seamos el reemplazo de los Uchiha?―inquirió Hume.

Las voces se alzaron. Se levantaron indignados. La única palabra que se distinguía de las demás era el apellido Uchiha. Formaron coros, debatiendo. Los Hyūga y los Uchiha siempre habían mantenido tensiones entre ellos, la rivalidad siempre fue palpable.

Neji permaneció inmutable. Había esperado que Hume tratara de atacar por ese franco. Esperó pacientemente.

―¿No tienes nada que responder a lo que te acabo de decir? ¿Acaso perdiste el juicio? ¿Cómo te atreves a barajar la posibilidad de aceptar un trabajo que perteneció a ese clan extinto? ¿Intentas que nos comparen con ellos?

El murmullo se volvió a extender, cada vez más alto; y Hume sonrió, satisfecho al ver que estaba consiguiendo su objetivo.

―Deberíamos someterlo a votación―vociferó el hombre que estaba a la derecha de Hume―. Siempre haces todo lo que el Hokage te propone.

―No miras por el bienestar del clan. Últimamente evades todas tus responsabilidades―declaró Kazuma, el Consejero de mayor antigüedad, apoyando lo dicho por el hombre.

―¿Qué está diciendo Kazuma-sama? ¿Olvida que su hija estuvo a punto de morir y aún no sabemos si podrá caminar?―saltó enfadado Hiashi. Su paciencia estaba a punto de colapsar. Miró de reojo a Neji. Se tranquilizó al ver que su semblante seguía pétreo, inalterable.

―Sabemos lo de Tenten y nos preocupamos por ella. Tranquilízate, Hiashi. Sólo digo que ha malgastado el dinero al instalarle un laboratorio a esa kunoichi―dijo de forma déspota otro hombre mayor, llamado Renji.

Todos asintieron a lo que acababa de decir y Neji no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño levemente. Le ofendió la forma en la que se había referido a Sakura. Hume se dio cuenta de ese detalle y lo aprovechó para romper la impasibilidad de Neji. Si conseguía alterarle, la baza se pondría más a su favor. Ningún líder debía mostrar sus emociones, debía ser tan frío como el hielo.

―Sakura se llama, ¿no?―preguntó sonriendo, dirigiendo su mirada a Neji―. ¿No huyó de Konoha tras haber incumplido el código ninja? ¿Ahora alojamos a prófugos? ―Hume no se dio cuenta de la mirada de advertencia de Shinaro.

Hume desconocía que hacía poco se había llevado a cabo el juicio a Sakura. Hiashi aprovechó lo que acababa de decir Hume para beneficiarse.

―Nosotros no alojamos prófugos. Neji entregó a Sakura, de forma voluntaria, ante la justicia de la aldea. Se celebró aquí. Hubo muchos testigos, entre ellos Shinaro—dijo con la voz alta y clara.

Neji agradeció interiormente la intervención de su tío. Se había dado cuenta que escuchar el nombre de Sakura en la boca de Hume o de otro, le intranquilizaba. No sabía el motivo. Quizá le había cogido simpatía con el paso del tiempo.

―Si te interesa saberlo, fue absuelta. Por lo tanto, te reitero que no acogemos a prófugos―sentenció Hiashi.

Hume apretó su puño.

―¿Entonces se ha despilfarrado ese dinero por capricho de ella?―volvió a contratacar Hume―. ¿No son suficientemente buenos los medios que dispone el hospital?¿Y por qué debe permanecer aquí? Ella no es Hyūga y nunca lo será ―alzó la voz, desafiante.

Neji entrelazó sus manos. Elevó su cabeza al frente y miró a todos los miembros del Consejo. Su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, Hume tenía la facultad de hacerle perder los estribos con facilidad.

―¿Tienes algo más que decir al respecto? Si no es así, ¿por qué no te callas? Esta asamblea no se ha convocado para discutir este asunto. Si estáis tan ansiosos de perder nuestro tiempo en cosas secundarias como ésta, lo haremos―su voz sonó neutra, quitándole importancia al asunto.

El Consejo se miró entre sí. El silencio pendía de un hilo fino, tan fino que era imperceptible. No se atrevían a emitir ningún sonido. Se miraban, deseosos de que Hume rompiera la quietud del momento.

Pasaron varios minutos. Cada uno de ellos pensando en las últimas palabras que Neji había dicho.

Él se volvió a sentar, inmutable.

—Neji-sama, discúlpanos. No ha sido muy justo atacarte sabiendo que su hija…—Neji hizo un gesto con la mano, interrumpiendo las palabras de Kazuma.

—No deseo vuestras disculpas. Si tenéis algo que reprocharme, quiero que lo digáis claramente.

Hume y Shinaro sonrieron, dispuesto a atacar de nuevo; pero la voz de Kazuma les sorprendió y no se atrevieron a decir nada.

—Como bien has dicho, ahora no estamos aquí para debatir esos asuntos. Tenemos que decidir si aceptaremos esa propuesta.

—No lo voy a someter a votación—discrepó Neji, entregando unos papeles a todos los miembros—. Aquí veréis reflejado los motivos por los cuales he decidido que los Hyūga debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad. Será beneficiosa para el clan. Estoy seguro, que Houo-sama, hubiera actuado de la misma manera que yo.

El Consejo leyó en silencio los documentos que le había repartido Neji. Los rostros mostraban sorpresa y afirmaban a la vez que iban leyendo.

Hume se puso en pie. Estaba colérico.

—¿Piensas marcharte de nuevo y sin despedirte?—preguntó Neji, mirándole fijamente.

—No cantes victoria tan fácilmente. Recurrir a los antiguos documentos del clan, realmente te subestimé—declaró Hume, dispuesto a salir.

—Hume, ya es suficiente—ordenó Kazuma—. ¿Qué diría tu padre si viviera?

Hume sostuvo la mirada de Kazuma. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionar aquello delante de tanta gente?

—No te atrevas a mencionar a mi padre—su voz sonó amenazante. Rápidamente se posicionó delante de él y le agarró del yukata.

—¿Has perdido el juicio, Hume?—inquirió Kazuma con tranquilidad, pero intentándose librar del agarre de Hume.

—Suéltalo—le ordenó Neji.

Al ver que no le hacía caso, Neji dirigió su palma hacia él, provocando que lo soltara. Todos contemplaban la escena asombrados.

Hume se tocó su mano. No podía sentir su chakra. Le había lanzado un ataque a distancia, cerrándole uno de sus puntos de chakra. Sin lugar a dudas, Neji era un genio. Un genio que debía morir pronto, pero antes debería de sufrir.

—Atacar a un miembro del Consejo se considera traición—expresó Hiashi, poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a detener a Hume.

—Cógeme si puedes—rió Hume desapareciendo delante de todos.

Hiashi iba a salir en su búsqueda, empero Neji le detuvo.

—Cuando aparezca, le detendremos. No es necesario que vayamos detrás de él. ¿Seguís pensando que es necesario someterlo a votación?—Al ver la negación en los rostros, continuó:—Veo que estamos de acuerdo. Y ahora, una cosa más antes de que marchéis, ¿quién le contó a Hume acerca de esta reunión?

Todos se miraban entre sí. Nadie decía nada. Él único que actuaba de forma sospechosa era Shinaro.

—¿Fuiste tú?

Shinaro bajó la mirada.

—¡Apresadlo!—ordenó Kazuma, bajo la atenta mirada de Neji—. Ahora mismo eres considerado cómplice de Hume, un traidor del clan.

—¡Yo no quería!—gritó mientras se lo llevaban.

Neji examinó todos los rostros presentes y se extrañó al reparar en la expresión de Renji. Cerró brevemente los ojos, intentado detectar su chakra, pero le fue en vano. Había algo diferente en Renji. Él le miró, al percatarse de que Neji le estaba escrutando. Sonrió, intentando desconcertarle.

—Renji-sama, ¿desde cuándo oculta su chakra?—quiso saber Neji, atrayendo la atención de todos los del Consejo.

Renji se encogió de hombros y su chakra le envolvió de nuevo.

—No me había dado cuenta. Estoy enseñándole a mi nieto como ocultar el chakra y como antes de venir a la reunión estaba con él, se me olvidó que aún lo estaba escondiendo. No creí que eso le molestaría, Neji-sama—se excusó tranquilamente, aún sonriendo.

Neji no dijo nada, sólo le observó detenidamente. Su chakra era igual que el de Renji, pero algo en su interior le decía que esa persona no era Renji. ¿Se estaría volviendo paranoico?

Desde su conversación con Sakura acerca del complot de las otras aldeas por romper la paz, alguien les había estado espiando en más de una ocasión. Sentía que muy pronto todo colisionaría y provocaría un estado de emergencia.

Si eso sucedía, debían de estar preparados. Que Naruto le ofreciera retomar el antiguo cargo de los Uchiha no tuvo que ver con él, fue Neji quien lo había sugerido. Eso le daría ventaja, pudiendo sacar más información acerca de esa alianza entre aldeas.

Ya había movido algunos contactos. Hanabi había hecho un buen trabajo. Le mandó un informe acerca de todo lo que había podido averiguar y todo concordaba con lo que Sakura le había dicho. Tener una prima viajera siempre había sido de buena ayuda.

Hanabi había decidido vivir sin reglas, sin adaptarse al rígido y estricto protocolo del clan. Aún así, antes de marchar, le hizo un juramento de lealtad a Neji.

Lo que aún no habían podido averiguar era el paradero actual de Homura Mitokado, pero sabían que Koharu Utatane había fallecido hacía varios años. Estaba esperando respuestas de Hanabi, seguramente estaría dirigiéndose a la Aldea de la Hierba en busca de más respuestas en esos momentos.

—De acuerdo—respondió receloso—. Doy por concluida la asamblea, podéis retiraros.

Terminó por decir Neji, mientras avanzaba hasta la puerta. Antes de salir, le lanzó una última mirada a Renji. Hiashi también miró a Renji, con gesto preocupado.

.

.

-.

..

...

Acababa de entrar al laboratorio y se sorprendió del desastre que había dentro. Alguien había entrado y se había encargado de destruir todo su trabajo. Maldijo. Estaba en shock.

_Cuando encuentre a esa persona, la mataré_, murmuró enfadada._¿Quién ha sido capaz de entrar y destrozar todo? ¿Acaso alguien que odia a Neji? ¿Habrán sido esas personas que escuché hace tanto tiempo en el jardín? Debí haber avisado a Neji acerca de esto. Ahora tendré que empezar de cero. Todo está destruido_. Se decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del laboratorio, viendo como todo era un caos.

_No les perdonaré. Han destruido__ todas las muestras… Pero eso no importa. Si creen que con esto no conseguiré curar a esos niños, están muy equivocados. Toda la información la tengo aquí_y se tocó la frente, riéndose.

_No importa qué hagáis. Seas quién seas, no podrás evitar que esos niños vuelvan a andar. Yo hice una promesa a Naruto y a Neji. Nadie ni nada me evitara cumplirla. . _

Apretó fuertemente su puño.

_¿Habrán matado a los ratones? _se preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban los ratones. Sus párpados se abrieron de par en par al ver al ratón de la muestra B21. Y gritó fuertemente. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

Neji se apresuró por los pasillo cuando escuchó el grito de Sakura. Sabía que procedía de ella, esa voz era inconfundible.

_¿Le estarán atacando? ¿Qué está pasando?_

Su mente estaba a punto de colapsar con todas las preguntas que se estaba haciendo. Tenía miedo de que alguien estuviera atacando a la joven. Corrió más deprisa y al llegar al laboratorio, se detuvo. Su miedo aumentó al ver todo desordenado y destruido. Buscó con la mirada a Sakura.

—Sakura, ¿estás ahí?—llamó preocupado.

Escuchó un llanto y enseguida vio a Sakura correr hacia él y estrecharle fuertemente. No entendía que decía ni que le había pasado.

—¿Qué ocurre?—quiso saber hablándole lo más suave que podía en esos momentos.

Sakura le apretó más fuerte. Neji no se atrevía a devolverle el abrazo, se sentía confundido. Y lo más importante, quería conocer qué había ocurrido.

Cuando Sakura consiguió calmarse, se separó de él. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, haciéndole pensar a Neji que era la más bonita que había visto nunca, dijo:

—Lo conseguí. En breve, esos niños volverán a caminar. Podrán convertirse en shinobi, si así lo desean. Iré a hacer los preparativos para la operación—dijo feliz.

Neji aún estaba aturdido por la sonrisa de Sakura y no procesaba bien las palabras. Al entenderlo, la agarró y la abrazó. Sakura no pudo escuchar todo lo que dijo, pero si entendió una palabra: "_Gracias"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**__: Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo. Me encantó la escena de Kakashi, la de Naruto... Creo que este capítulo es uno de los más completo en cuanto a la interacción de los personajes. ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Os gustó la escena de Kakashi-Kurenai? ¿O la parte más fraternal de Kakashi cargando a Sakura? ¿Y qué os pareció Naruto con su esposa? _

_No quise alargar el lemmon, prefiero dejarlo a vuestra imaginación... jejeje._

_¿Qué tal la reunión de Neji con el Consejo? ¿Quién será Renji? ¿Qué tramará Hume? Sinceramente, odio el personaje de Hume, es super rencoroso y sólo quiere hacer daño a Neji. Es una persona que vive para sus intereses y tiene aspiraciones de liderazgo a costa de los demás. Ni siquiera piensa en el bien del clan, pero aún así, tiene su propio encanto._

_Poco a poco vais viendo como hay más acercamiento entre Sakura y Neji... Ya se abrazan casi con naturalidad... _

_Quisiera dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que os habéis molestado en dejarme un REVIEW, me hacéis muy felices cuando eo lo que pensáis acerca del fic. Los review ayudan a motivarte y haces que escribas más rápido._

_Un especial agradeciemiento a mi beta, JUST-HATSUMI._


End file.
